Bloodless
by Kinchi
Summary: AU Eighteen and out. Juvy, her stepfather, and anything that ever hurt her will be left behind. But so many things can happen in one minute, imagine lasting for months. Especially when insanity itself lives with you. IxK SxM DONE Revising
1. Innocent Little Delinquent

**Revised** 08.03.06

**Disclaimer** What's a lawsuit?

**Note** 'Lo! It's been a few years, but I'm finally, seriously, redoing all of Bloodless (_Formally: Hex_) fully equipped with actual good grammar, real story line development, and comedic dramatization. Ja!

-

**Bloodless** Innocent Little Delinquent

-

"… And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations.  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through…"  
-David Bowie

-

It was cold, like you always expected it to be, and Kagome sighed, her breath shimmering in the moonlight reaching through the barricaded window to touch her coldly on the cheeks. It wasn't like she would be here for long, just until her trial was finished. Still she felt so locked away forever, as if they strapped her in and threw away the key. It didn't help when they treated her like she was crazy the moment she got there, strictly banning the use of even a fork or shaving, like her bleeding knuckles weren't enough. All this and it wasn't even like she _killed_ him.

If the police hadn't showed up when they did, maybe she would of. She was close though. Apparently, they told her, she messed up his eye pretty good so he needed stitches, and his nose was broken. If she had more time maybe she would of hurt more than just his face. "Permanent damage" has such a long-lasting ring of satisfaction to it. If anyone deserved it, he did, and for so many years she never realized that she had the pride to hit him back.

Okay, so pride didn't exactly bring her to anything adequate. Here she was all alone on a rusty cot listening to the other criminals sleep, and wondering where she would go next. It wasn't like her mother was taking her back now; being that she was a nasty little delinquent who beat up her own stepfather. Besides, it was very awkward to live in the same house as the man taking you to court, and there was no way Kagome's Mama was picking _her_ over the guy who keeps her in secure happiness and home.

"Do you like your parents?" her attorney asked. It had to be the dumbest question, like _Do_ _you like liver?_ or _Would you like some candy, little girl?_ No, Kagome said, and at least he didn't look surprised. "You have to tell me why," he added.

She didn't answer him. It wouldn't change even if she did, they wouldn't believe her because it was _her_ they had to stop from hitting him over and over again, and it was _her_ they threw in jail until court decided her new home. Besides, if she just went to Juvy or something and played the program out, she'd be out by the time she was eighteen, and with a clear record. She didn't have to tell anyone anything.

"I need to know why, or you'll be sentenced to serve time," he told her, and he looked so worried, like he wanted to keep her from feeling so empty. She shook her head. It'd still be better than living at home. "I'm sorry then," he said and sighed, "the best I can do is detention hall until you're eighteen, with possible early release if you can get emancipated from both your biological parents after six months. Are you sure this is what you want?"

But it didn't matter what she wanted now. A long time ago she might have just played it out and acted like everything was fine, but here they were, professionals, analyzing her and making data about her to compare her to everyone else. She couldn't fight it anymore, she wouldn't be different, they'd fit her in and make her the same. Institutionalized. And she didn't do anything. Nothing, and maybe it'd all be just that.

-

**Note** The first chapter got cut down extremely short, and yea it's still a little dark with not much for comic relief or any real description on the details. It's more of an introduction, but I'm a cheater, so you'll have to agonize over it being the first chapter. Review, ciao:E


	2. Revising 2

Bloodless

Disclaimer: OK, who thinks I own InuYasha? *crickets* that's what I thought, but I do own the series on DVD....^.^

Chapter 2

One Day 

Kagome sat on a seat of a broken down bus, heading toward Tama Boarding School, for six moths she'll have to live in this place of hell, for no reason in her opinion. '_it's worth it, to be able to finally hit him back I wouldn't change this for a second' _with that thought, she put on her headphones and pushed play, listening to Evanesence 'Haunted'.

a/n: that song is so sad, you should hear it some time, it makes me cry and brings back bad memories. ok, you don't need to hear this, I just thought I'd say something to you people who I really am happy at because your reading my story. ^.^ bts

She listened to the American music, tapping her finger to the rhythm on her knee as she watched the city change into a country road that made the bus bump.

She looked away from the window to the kids around her. There were only five on the bus, one boy that wore American style jeans like hers, two girls who looked identical and sat next to each other, both chatting something that she couldn't hear thanks to her blasting music.

One sat in front of her, sketching something on a notepad that looked like a manga style cat-girl. She watched the boy draw the lines from the crack. The bus hit a bump, causing her to mess up and erase.

Kagome watched her finish and turn the page. She always liked cat-people. She loved reading the manga and watching the anime to the Japanese style. It's the thing she loved most about Japan.

She remembered her favorite kid manga 'Tokyo Mew Mew' about the cat girl who defended the world. She loved Ryou the most, and always thought the cat-girl, Ichago, and him would get together.

She looked at the last person on the bus. The girl looked young and upset. She was clutching her backpack tightly and sitting behind the bus driver. She looked around and glanced at Kagome, who quickly looked away and back out the window, watching the scenery. 

The bus came to a halt, and Kagome stood up, she pushed stop on her walkman, and grabbed her bags before walking off the bus that led to her torture. She looked at the building, there was about 18 town houses, and in the middle of nowhere. 

She walked into the front desk, where many people gazed at her in fear. She enjoyed how they trembled. Remembering how her step-father trembled after that night.

She took the room number and key from the lady at the desk's hand, and walked out the door. House 18, the last one 'For charges of Aggression,' the card read. She walked around the place, until she got to the trailer house that was very far from all the others, she walked up the steps, and decided to knock, instead of barging in, because they said she had roommates, so she knocked and waited, then heard a crash, then someone run, and open the door.

"Yeah, whatcha ya need, Kikyo" a girl said, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and the tips of her really dark brown hair was red. She was wearing black pants that had red stars going up the sides, and a red shirt with one black star. American style. Kagome felt almost relived. 

"Umm... I'm Kagome your new roommate, sent here by judges orders," Kagome said, pulling her suitcase up to the doors step.

The girl cocked an eyebrow, "Listen, Kikyo, InuYasha said he doesn't want to see you, so stop playin' around, I'm busy."

"Listen, you, my name is Kagome," Kagome said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

The girl's eyes widened and she grabbed Kagome's suitcase and backpack, "Gomen, I'm SO sorry, you look just like this slut around here, oopps, I mean… you look WAY less sluttish, so don't worry. Hi, I'm Sango, but you can call me San or Sang or whatever, well, come in, you probably want to meet the gang, HEY INUYASHA, PUT YOUR HAT ON!" Sango said as Kagome wondered how she said that all in one breath. 

With one of Kagome's hand Sango grabbed her and was now pulling her in and across the kitchen and into a living room, where two guys sat, one had short black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail, the other had long silver hair, and he was wearing a black backwards hat, and was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. He looked up and flushed with terror, jumping up and grabbing Sango's arm.

"SANGO, how could you let her in here, I thought I asked-" but he was cut off.

"Ohh pipe down InuYasha, this is our new roommate, Kagome, I wouldn't torture you THAT mealy," she cocked an eyebrow, "Or would I?" 

The boy went pale, but he turned to Kagome and frowned, "Welcome, welcome, nice ta meet ya," he growled, then turned and walked to the couch.

The guy with black hair walked over and grabbed Kagome's hands into his own, met eye to eye with her, and asked with obviously no dignity, "Hello beautiful flower, I am Miroku, would you be so kind as to bare me a child?" His eyes were closed, and he flinch, getting ready for something.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "Wha?" 

"Lecher!" Sango said loudly, hitting the boy in the back of the head.

Miroku let go of Kagome's hands and rubbed his head, "Give her time to answer before you hit me," he whined.

"Come on, your rooms with mine," Sango said, pointing down a hall.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her fallen suitcase, following her down the hall.

She passed an open door with clothes scattered all over and magazines pouring on the beds and tables. She glanced at one of the magazines that read 'Hentai'. Miroku's, she thought silently.

When they got to the room, Sango pointed to a bed, "That's yours," she said softly, pointing to another one across, "And that's mine." 

Kagome threw her bag on the bed, and was gapping at how clean and perfect the room was. 

When you enter the room, you see Kagome's bed on your right, the head board away from you on the right wall. Across from her bed was Sango's, who's bed sat against the left wall, the headboard also pressed against the front wall.

A dresser sat between the bed, a golden sun mirror in the middle. At Kagome's foot of the bed was a closet on the right wall that was open with the light on. Sango's half of the room was painted navy blue with silver moon at the hip of her bed and yellow stars. Kagome's half was dark baby blue/purple with a golden sun at the hip of her bed and light blue/white clouds.

An: There! It's not Black… shesh… what's wrong with black rooms anyway?

On the walls was many out curving candle holdings filled with different colored candles. At Sango's foot of her bed was a blue desk with a white computer onto and papers scattered across the top.

"So, whatcha think?" Sango asked, her hands on her hips, and seemed quit pleased.

"It's-it's awesome, I wish I could have such and great room," Kagome said, staring around the room.

Sango laughed, "It is! Well, for now anyways."

Kagome smiled, and started to unpack her things.

"Sooo... why are you here?" Sango questioned, tying to find conversation.

Kagome was quiet for a while, then spoke, "I beat up my step-father."

Sango burst into laughter, "Really, awesome, I," she wiped an imaginary tear away, "was sent here for almost beating my boy friend into a comma," Sango was still laughing.

She knew it wasn't something you brag about, but Sango didn't sound like she was bragging. She sounded like she was explaining… trying to forget.

"Wow," Kagome laughed, "what were InuYasha and Miroku sent here for?" Kagome questioned, finally calming down.

Sango smiled, "Ohh.. InuYasha was sent here for beating up his biological father, and Miroku was sent here for beating up a guy that stabbed his right hand with a pencil, we get out the same time though.. so... yeah... five months from now, me and the two are gonna move back to Tokyo with the rest of our old friends, when do you get out?" Sango's asked. Kagome sighed.

A/n: Ha, get it, Miroku was stabbed in his right hand, you know... his wind tunnel, ok, not so clever, so sue me...

"In six months," Kagome said, unpacking a pair of black jeans that had a dragon going up the pant leg.

"Ohh... that bites," Sango said, and watched her unpack, helping her occasionally. Kagome had a laptop which she set on the dresser on her side of the room, she had a bunch of animes which she stuck under her bed for now. When they were done, they walked out to the two men, who were sitting on the couch, playing a video game.

"Jeeze, the least you could do is make the new recruit feel welcome," Sango said sarcastically. 

InuYasha kept his gaze on the TV, "What'd you do?" he asked, clicking a button to change the channel.

"Beat up someone," Kagome said, feeling slightly annoyed, he already got on her nerves.

InuYasha looked up from the TV, "Ohh yeah, who'd ya beat up?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"My step-father," Kagome said, more irritated.

InuYasha had a surprised look, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, and sat down next to him, while Sango sat down on the floor next to Miroku.

InuYasha nodded in approval, before turning back to the TV, flipping to the channel Fuse, where they were playing the song 'Aoi Hitomi.'

Kagome, unamused, looked around the trailer, the living room was right next to the kitchen, and the kitchen is where the door was. Kagome looked to her right, and that was where the hall leads to her room, and the other two boys, along with a bathroom and storage room.

After awhile of sitting in silence, Sango got up and signaled for Kagome to come. Kagome rolled her eyes, but did as told.

"Sooo... do you drink?" Sango asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome said, watching as Sango dug through the fridge.

"Damn it, HEY, DOG BOY, I"M LEAVING TO TOWN TO GET SOME MORE BEER, DO EITHER OF YOU WANNA COME," she yelled.

A pause.

"NO," came the reply.

"ALRIGHT! Hey, you wanna come?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Uhh.. sure, why the hell not," Kagome said, and walked out the door with Sango.

"SEE YA TWO IN ABOUT AN HOUR," Sango yelled, and shut the door.

They walked out, to Sango's black '92 blazer, that had silver celtic designs on the side.

"Soooo, whatcha think?" Sango asked, grinning at her prize possession.

"It's beeeaaauuutiiifuuul! I wish I still had a car," Kagome said, grinning.

"Yeah, everyone wants this blazer of mine," she hopped in and turned the key. Loud music blasted through out the blazer, as Kagome got in and smiled. 

"I ALSO LOVE YOUR SYSTEM," she had to yell, over the very loud music.

"YEAH, ME TO, I HAD INUYASHA PUT IT IN, HE ROCKS AT THAT SORT OF SHIT," Sango yelled back, grinning from ear to ear. She sped down the driveway, and at the office, she got out and motioned me to come, I did as I was told.

Sango walked in to the lady Kagome had met earlier (kinda) and grinned, "Hey Sana, me and Kagome are going into town, well be back in two hours at the most," Sango said, waving at the poor bored woman on the other side of the desk.

"Yeah- whatever, just sign out," she said, and pushed a clipboard across the table. Sango signed and then showed Kagome how to do it.

When they were done, Sango walked out smiling and waving.

"They let you leave, like that, and all you have to do is sign out?" Kagome questioned.

"Yep, well... kinda, when you come back, you have to sign in, and you have to be back 5 minutes before midnight of that day, and then you can't leave until 4:00 am, just so they know you are here," Sango said, jumping in the car before turning it on and turning down the blasting music. 

"So why don't you just leave this place, and only stay for four hours?" Kagome questioned.

"Because, not enough gas in the world, and you have to go to school if you don't want to get 24 hour restriction, and plus, this place to me is just free housing, but other then those three things, you can do whatever you want," Sango smiled.

"I guess... but what's 24 hour restriction?" Kagome questioned.

Sango's smile became bigger, "It's when you brake a rule, such as not sticking to curfew, or not going to school... that stuff, but anyways, what they do is make you sit in a chair for 24 hours, you won't get food, at least not anything good, and you have to do worksheets all day," Sango shivered and smiled, "I loved it."

Both Kagome and Sango burst into laughter.

"Oh, and every week you have to see a counselor, now they are the ones everyone's got trouble with." Sango added.

About a half an hour later they reached the bar, and Sango turned off the car and walked inside.

"Why not go to the grocery store?" Kagome asked.

Sango grinned, " Because we're under age, and I have a friend in here who will sell it to us," Sango said, winking.

Kagome and Sango walked in and a couple whistles were heard, and more, "Come here honey, daddy's a little horney."

Sango glared at the men (or should I say PIGS) but continued walking until she came to a woman at the bar, holding a tray of beer, she smiled at Sango, "Out already, ehh, Sango dear," she asked, and gave her a huge grin.

"Yeah, I'll take three twelve packs, ohh, and meet my new roomie, Kagome," she said, pulling Kagome into a sideways hug. Kagome blushed, but waved at the smiling waitress.

"Hey, nice ta meet ya," She said, and walked over to a couple men that were sitting at a table, before smiling at Sango, and walking to the back of the bar. She returned with a guy, caring three cases of beer. Sango smiled and gave her a $20.

"Adigoto, Kia, see ya 'round," Sango said, waving.

"Later hun," Kia said, and Sango left, followed by Kagome and another guy holding the cases of beer.

"Adigoto, Akito, see ya 'round," Sango said to the guy, and then hopped in her blazer, followed by Kagome.

A/n: Akito from Kodocha is sooooo cool! drools

"Bye Sango," the guy said, and walked back into the bar.

Sango started the blazer and drove off. 

Kagome watched the buildings to the town pass her by, then they came to the grocery store.

"I need some junk foodies," Sango said, turning off the car and walking inside, followed by Kagome.

"This, and this, ohh and this," Sango said, walking down the candy aisle and grabbing everything in sight. A bag of Heresy's Caramels (the BEST caramels), two bags of pickle chips, a huge bag of sweat tarts. Kagome sighed. Never has she had so much junk food in one cart.

On and on. Sango grabbed a twelve packs of Pepsi, "The only good pop," she had said, smiling.

"I disagree," Kagome said, grabbing a six pack of vanilla coke, "This is also very good."

"You know, Pepsi pissed me off when they stole Coca Cola's idea for vanilla," Sango said, frowning at the twelve pack she got.

"I agree. Pepsi was my favorite pop till they stole Cola's idea," Kagome sighed, "So I've been drinking vanilla Coke ever since.

"Yeah, but even for the right of Cola, I'd never give up Pepsi," she said, smiling.

More and more junk food filled the cart, "Your gonna rot your teeth out," Kagome said, pointing to the cart.

"Maybe, but sugars worth it," she said, smiling.

Kagome sighed, "But lucky you, you're so skinny yet you eat so much junk food," she said.

"Lucky me," Sango said, smiling.

"I guess," Kagome said, grabbing three boxes of strawberry pocky.

A/n; POCKY POCKY POCKY *nibbles on pocky* YEAH!

"Here," Sango said, walking over to the fruit and vegetable section, grabbing 6 pomegranates, and a bag of carrots, "This is healthy."

Kagome smiled, "The fruit of the goddess. The ONLY good fruit besides watermelon and banana's,"  Kagome said, smiling wider.

"And cherry's and strawberry's," Sango said, pointing a finger at the fruits.

"Then grab them," Kagome said, grabbing a box of Strawberry's as Sango grabbed a bag of cherry's.

Soon they left the store with a very full cart of $264.87 worth.

"How do you have so much money?" Kagome asked.

"My parents send me 200 dollars a month, I save up," she said, smiling, "they think this whole boarding school thing is a load of shit. They think I had the right to hit my ex… my dad gave me $50 bucks when I told him. They're both rich. Mom's a lawyer and Dad owns a Bug exterminator business…"

A/n: Get it? Please tell me you get it…

"Really," Kagome said, smiling.

"Yeah… funny how much money you can make being the owner of a bug exterminator business…" Sango laughed.

"Think of how much money you could make being the daughter of one," Kagome added and both laughed/

Kagome already felt close to Sango. Knowing her for one day didn't seem to matter so much.

When they got 'home' Sango got out and said with a medium voice, "INUYASHA..." 10 seconds later, out popped InuYasha with Miroku, who ran over to the car, and picked up four bags each.

"ACK!" Miroku said, staring at the watermelon, "Did you actually go near the fruits and vegetable section?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sango asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just, this is a magical day in history," Miroku said, looking up and whispering a 'Thank you.'

Swiftly Sango hit Miroku over the head with a bag of Heresy's chocolates.

"Ouch," he moaned, rubbing his head, "Did Kagome get you to do it?"

"Actually yes, want to make something of it?" Kagome answered for her. 

"Like Sango already," InuYasha muttered, walking in and walking back out.

"No, just even _I_ couldn't get Sango over by anything healthy," Miroku sighed, "The downs of love."

"Where's the beer?" InuYasha asked.

Everyone blinked at him. While they were arguing, InuYasha took in all the groceries except the ones in Miroku's hand.

"In the passenger's floor," Sango said, pointing to the blazer in amazement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ka-Go-Me, Ka-Go-Me," Sango cheered as InuYasha and Kagome both chugged down their beers. Kagome drank it all first, and Sango cheered, as Miroku patted a very unhappy InuYasha on the back.

"YA, in your face, InuYasha," Kagome yelled, completely drunk after going through one case of beer.

"Keh," InuYasha spat.

"Hey, sore loser," Kagome said, smiling.

"I'm going to bed," Miroku said, standing up and trying to walk to his room. InuYasha got up, not so drunk, and helped him to his room.

"Yeah, I need bed," Sango also said, standing and trying to walk to her room also. Kagome got up and stumbled to the couch. 

Sleep consumed her as InuYasha walked out into the living room. He glanced at her sleeping body but ignored her and picked up the empty beer bottles.

"Please don't leave," Kagome mumbled in her sleep, brushing a hand over her face and rolling sideways.

InuYasha watched her as she tossed and turned mumbling sentences and phrases.

He picked her up, and looked down at her tear stricken face that softened when he had held her up. He thought about waking her but brushed the thought to the side. He turned and carried her to her room, laying her down on the newly made bed and covering her body with the white sheet.

"Stupid girl," he muttered softly, sighing and sitting down beside her bed on the floor. '_If she doesn't quit in five minutes I'll wake her up…'_  InuYasha thought silently.

He looked at her intently, and she started crying again. '_How can she do that in her sleep?'_ InuYasha thought suddenly.

Kagome turned and placed her hand on InuYasha's, making him blush deep red.

She felt the nightmare wash from her and she gripped onto his hand tightly.

"You," she mumbled.

'_She has a death grip,'_ InuYasha thought painfully, looking around for an escape.

"Don't leave," Kagome said for the second time, squeezing his hand tighter.

InuYasha looked down at her saddened face and calmed, sitting down more comfortably, keeping his hand on her bed.

'_She smells like cherry blossoms,'  _ he thought, taking in a long breath of her scent.

Kagome took another tight grip of her prince and loosened her hand, her breath easing out into a steady rhythm.

He looked down at their hands and blushed again, picking up her hand softly and removing it, putting it down on the bed and creeping out.

He looked back and shut the door silently, walking back into his room and sitting down, staring at the ceiling full of questions, not expecting answers.  

A/n: ahh... how cute, to bad I won't let them get together till WAY later, I mean, chapter 20 later, or maybe sooner, depends on if you review or not... well... 

Ja ne ^.^

Kinchi Ayami @-}~


	3. Revising 3

Bloodless

Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say it? (Everyone: YES!) Oh come on… (Everyone: NOW!!!) Okay! I… I… I (everyone: KINCHIATA?!?) OKAY! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Yet… evil laugh

Chapter 3

Day Two

A/n: another chapter I'm tuning up for your gratitude… enjoy…

Beep, beep, beep

SMASH

beep, beeeeeeep, beeeeeep-

"Damn Kagome,  you didn't have to kill my alarm clock," Sango said briefly, pocking her clock and sighing.

"Oi, gomen, I have a terrible headache," Kagome said painfully, and covered her head with the pillow.

"Hey, it's not my clocks fault that you stayed up _all_ night drinking and having contests with dog boy," Sango sighed, but pulled out her extra clock from a drawer full, and threw the other one away.

Kagome looked at her oddly, and smirked, "Mm hmm..." she mumbled.

"What? I at least have extras and try NOT to beat the shit out of them," Sango said annoyingly as she got out of bed and started to brush her hair, "Get up Kagome, or you'll regret it," Sango said, pocking her friend.

"Oi, and what are YOU gonna do to me?" Kagome asked, rolling over.

"I warned you," Sango said in her high pitched voice, standing up straight and walking out of the room.

Kagome rolled over, facing the ceiling and trying to get to sleep again. Her eyes fluttered and she closed them softly, feeling sleep take over her.

"AHH, SANGO," Kagome screamed, as the icy cold glass of water splashed over her face and Kagome sat straight up. She glared and hopped out of bed, chasing Sango around the room, until she caught her and threw her out the door, locking it tightly and smirking as she walked over to the dresser.

"Ohhh... Kagome, don't be that way..." Sango yelled, still laughing while beating on the door.

"I can be anyway I wish, I am me," Kagome said sarcastically, walking to the dresser and pulling out some black baggy pants, and a navy blue over shirt that had a colorful dragon wrapped around it.

"Come on Kagome, you don't want to be late to school would you," Sango asked.

"And why would I be late, I'm not the one in my pajama's," Kagome said, pulling up her jeans.

"Yes, but once I get my hands on you, you'll be plenty late," Sango yelled, knocking on the door, "And come on, don't want you getting a bad report on your first day."

"I don't care, I'll get a bad report sooner or later," Kagome yelled back, brushing her hair and let6ting it fall down her back.

"Kagome..." Sango pleaded.

"You whine to much," Kagome said, and opened the door.

Sango smiled, and ran in, "Don't think your getting off that easy, Kagome," then she slammed the door closed.

Kagome sighed and walked down the hall, entering the living to see a silvered hair boy sleeping on the couch.

"At least he changed for school," Kagome mumbled, bending over him slightly and staring at his tired features.

Voice? Theres' a voice? InuYasha thought suddenly, rubbing his eyes and opening to peer at another face cenemeters from him. 

"What the?" he asked blinking, then widened his eyes and pushed her away, "Whoa!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Kagome whined, rubbing her head.

"You're the one who was getting to close!" InuYasha said stubbornly, standing up and fixing his bandana.

"What's all the yelling 'bout," Sango asked, walking out from the hall, yawning. She was wearing tight black jeans, and a tight belly shirt. Her key's around her neck, and a pill of bracelets, and rings on.

Kagome stood up a stretched, "Nothing," she yawned out, "Hey, wait, those are MY clothes," Kagome said, looking at Sango in anger.

"Ohh.. ya don't mind, do ya Kag?" Sango questioned, with big puppy eyes.

"No," Kagome said and sighed, "one day and she's already stealing my clothes," she mumbled.

Sango smiled sweetly, obviously hearing what she said, "Ohh... and one day and she already locks me out of our room," she giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and picked up her books from the ground.

"Morning my beautiful women…" Miroku said, smiling at the two girls.

Sango turned and smirked, "Your beautiful woman?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome took a seat in the very back behind InuYasha, beside InuYasha was Miroku, and behind Miroku was Sango. (sorry if that is confusing, don't cha love me ^.0)

InuYasha turned to Kagome and smirked, "This is History, you'll just _LOVE_ the teacher," he said, as if on Queue, a bald headed man walked in and glared at the four.

"Good morning class, we have a new.. umm... prisoner today, Kagome, please stand up," he said, motioning to Kagome and looking very bored.

Kagome stood up and smiled, she waved to everyone and said, "Lo." 

"Umm…" he coughed, "ok then, that's was very nice, now... open your books to page 196, and we'll begin chapter 23 in our history books," he started to write something on the bored, but Kagome didn't pay to close attention.

"So sociable," Sango said, smiling at her new friend.

Kagome gave a weak smile, and her head fell to the desk, as she dozed off during class, "I know," were her last words.

The bell rang and Kagome shot straight up, as the teacher and some students gazed at her. She smiled, and grabbed her books, before walking out with the rest of the gang.

"Wow, falling asleep on the first day, in the first class, you remind me of InuYasha," Sango said, and Kagome walked to her next class.

"I have Health next, so I'll see you three later," Kagome said.

"Aright, see ya Kag, see ya Yasha," Sango waved, as Kagome turned to InuYasha, who was walking to health behind her. Kagome stopped and waited for him to catch up. 

Kagome shrugged, and walked with him, "So what about this class," Kagome asked, walking into the room and looking around.

"It's ok, you can sleep in here to, well... unless we have projects," InuYasha said, right then the teacher walked through the door, a woman, and smiled at Kagome, but frowned at the smirking InuYasha.

"Well class... today we start projects," she said, and glanced at InuYasha, whose face went from sarcastic, to a frown, as did Kagome's, and everyone in the class moaned. Kagome took her seat, and so did InuYasha.

The teacher smirked, "Yes class, and partners to, we'll be doing business outlooks, what you need is to set up a business or sales with your partner and figure out balances and costs… any questions?"

No body answered.

"Okay… there will be.." Kagome looked at InuYasha in horror, and InuYasha sighed.

"No, why me, why me," InuYasha sighed.

"InuYasha and..." the teacher started, and InuYasha turned to her, "Kagome," she said finally, as they both looked at each other, "You'll be able to handle that, won't you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha glared and mumbled something unheard.

"Umm.. I guess it's better then getting stuck with someone I don't know," Kagome said, and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it's better then Kikyo," InuYasha added, and sighed when a girl across the room pouted and waved to him.

"Whoa," Kagome said, pointing to her slightly, "Is she a mirror resemblance me or am I seeing something?"

"I think the mirrors about right…" InuYasha said, resting a hand under his chin.

"So flashing," Kagome said, still staring at the girl who resembled her so. She wore a short pink skirt and tight blue belly shirt, blue high heels and bracelets hanging off her wrists.

The teacher frowned at Kagome and handed her a card, "Here's your and InuYasha's jobs, kids, you need to come up with your balances."

"Balances… got it," Kagome said, cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down, Kagome," InuYasha said, looking at the down and throwing it on the table.

Point taken," Kagome said, pulling out a blue notebook and opening it to a clear page, "Now, any ideas?"

"Yes, in fact," InuYasha said lightly, "Sleep…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Damn assignment," Kagome finished to Sango who started laughing. 

"Ohh.. hehe, yeah, we got that to, me and Miroku are partners," she frowned as a warm hand squeezing her butt.

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled, giving him one last blow to his head with a small boomerang and storming away.

A/n: I'm gonna give Sango a small boomerang… like normal size… because she'd be a weirdo if she carried around a huge one…

"I know she loves me," Miroku said, as Sango turned and glared.

"Oi, she loves you SOOO much," Kagome said, sarcastically.

Miroku stopped, "Really?" he said.

Sango turned and her eyebrow was twitching, "Want to find out how much," Sango said, a fist to his nose.

"No, no, not really," he said, waving his hands in front of his face and backing away.

The bell rang.

a/n: I'm gonna skip the next couple classes, cause nothing special will happen... cept InuYasha and Kagome kiss… JOKE! Not that cruel but I'm not in a crueling mood…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, you don't think they'll put me on 24 for skipping classes, do ya?" Kagome asked, falling down on the couch and picking up the remote.

Miroku smiled, and sat down on the floor, as InuYasha moved Kagome's feet, and sitting down on the couch. Sango walked off to her room, and seemed very sad.

Kagome slapped his hand away from her butt and glared, "Well, what did you do?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing this time, she just has those moments, of pitying herself, or when she's on the rag," he said, stealing the remote from her hand.

Kagome glared at him, but got up and walked to her room. There was Sango, holding a picture of a little boy.

Kagome walked slowly to Sango's bed and sat down, "Who's that," she said, pointing to the picture.

"Ohh..this is Kohaku, I haven't seen him in a LONG time. My dad took him when he left me and my mom," Sango said, and set the picture aside.

Kagome smiled, "Yet another thing we have in common. My brother, Sota, took off with my father to," Kagome said, as Sango looked at her in shock.

"Sometimes I wonder about you women," InuYasha said, from the door, one foot against the frame, and his arms crossed.

"And what were you doing… spying?" Kagome asked.  
Miroku walked into the room, "We weren't spying, scout's honor, we were easdropping," he said with a grin.

Miroku gave Sango a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight," he said, and Sango tried not to blush.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and followed the lecher out the door, "See ya…" he said lightly shutting the door.

"Unbelievable," Sango said happily, laughing lightly.

"What?" Kagome asked, blinking at her friend.

"You're growing on him," she said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, still in the dark of what Sango was saying.

"InuYasha, dumbass, he's already nice to you," Sango pressed, grinning now.

Kagome blushed, "He's just being kind to me…"

"InuYasha kind will never happen," Sango said rationally, "InuYasha is being sweet to you…"

"Ha ha funny," Kagome said, pointing at her friend, "What about Miroku?"

Sango blushed, "He's just a pervert."

"A pervert? Watch it, you're judging your future boyfriend and husband…"

Sango whacked her on the head with her boomerang.

"Oh… sorry!" Kagome said, rubbing her head.

"Better be.."

a/n: Well that's it for this chapter. Short, I know I know… Gonna make a bit longer but yeah… 

Ja ne ^.^

Kinchiata Ayami 


	4. Revising 4

Bloodless

Disclaimer: I want to own InuYasha, and if I want to that means I don't, or maybe it means I do own InuYasha, and like to, maybe I do own InuYasha and don't know it, ohh.. but if I owned InuYasha, why would I write a disclaimer. Think logically dumbasses...lol...bts

Chapter 4

Found

beep, beep, beep

SMASH

beeep, beeeeep, beeeeeeeep

Kagome yawned and watched as Sango's lazy fist beat the shit out of her own clock. Kagome smirked.

"Oi, and you said I beat things up without cause," Kagome said, and yawned again.

"Nani, ohh...hehe... instant reflex," Sango said, and got up, yawning also.

Both got dressed and were out of the room. They walked into the living room where they found a sleeping silver haired boy, who looked, yet again, like he threw on his clothes, came out here and went back to sleep.

"I'll never understand him," Sango sighed, "HEY DOG BOY! WAKE UP!" she yelled, as they poor boy jumped ten feet into the air.

"DON'T YELL," he said, rubbing his head.

Kagome walked over to him, she looked at the side of his head, "Where are your ears?" she asked, pocking the spot they should be.

InuYasha went pale, "Umm...ummm..." before he could say or do anything, Kagome pulled off his hat, and was gazing at his cat like ears.

"Ohhh... they are so kawaii," she said, tweaking one.

InuYasha regained his color, "You-you don't care," he asked, very confused.

"Huh, why would I?" she asked, still tweaking his ears.

"Well, because I'm a demon," InuYasha said, stubbornly.

"Half demon," Sango corrected.

Kagome shrugged.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled, causing Kagome to smile innocently and stop.

a/n: The ears! Must resist the ears, who here LOVES his ears? I for one think he wouldn't be the same without them...o.0

He crossed his arms and legs, closing his eyes and frowning. Miroku walked into the living room yawning. He looked at InuYasha and burst out laughing, "HA, I told you InuYasha that she would find out," he said, pointing at his friend, "Now where's my 5 dollars?"

"Up your ass," InuYasha said, opening his eyes and glaring at Miroku.

Miroku put a hand on his heart, and stumbled backwards, and then leaned against the wall, "That hurt InuYasha," he said with fake sadness.

"And remind me again why I care," InuYasha said calmly.

"Ohh… so hurtful," Miroku replied.

"Hurtful? I'll show you hurtful," InuYasha said, standing up and chasing the lecher around the room.

"You lied to me," Kagome said suddenly, clearly angry.

InuYasha and Miroku both stopped and blinked at her, "Huh?" he asked.

"Oi, you couldn't even tell me the truth," Kagome said, and crossed her arms.

"Keh. Could ya blame me? I do have dog ears ya know," he said pointing at his head.

"You could've at least told me, what do you think I would do about it?" she asked.

"Keh. If you haven't noticed, demons aren't to common around the world," InuYasha said.

"It's not like I would talk about it," Kagome said, stubbornly.

"And how would I know that," InuYasha asked, looking at her closely and stubbornly.

Kagome's eye went huge, she turned around and yelled, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, SOME LITTLE GIRL?"

InuYasha's hand's flew to his ears, "YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT," he yelled.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE SHOUTING," Kagome yelled back.

"BUT YOU STARTED IT." 

"WELL YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME 'BOUT YOUR EARS." 

"I DIDN'T TRUST YA YET." 

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"WELL… MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ONLY KNOWING YA FOR TWO DAYS." 

"NO EXCUSE."

"WHAT? IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! I DON'T GO BLABBING TO PEOPLE THAT I'M HALF DEMON! OHH YA, I CAN SEE THE PITCH FORKS NOW!" 

Sango and Miroku sighed, watching the two and shaking their heads.

"WELL YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME 'BOUT YOU, SINCE I'M LIVING WITH YA."

"AND WHAT IF YOU GO 'ROUND TELLING PEOPLE 'BOUT ME."

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?" 

"I DON'T KNOW, I'VE ONLY LIVED WITH YOU FOR TWO DAYS."

"YEAH! TWO DAYS! YOU _SHOULD_ KNOW."

"Keh. BAKA GET OVER IT!" 

"WHAT WAS THAT DOG BOY?"

"InuYasha, Kagome, let's disgust this over some tea, shall we," Miroku said calmly.

"NO," Kagome and InuYasha both said in unison.

Miroku shrunk, and ran behind Sango, "Well, I tried," he said.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU," InuYasha yelled.

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU? DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD TELL EVERYONE 'BOUT YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"WHAT I SAID, YOU TELL ME!"

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULE, BAKA, I DON'T BLAB ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S BUISENESS."

"WELL THANKS FOR THE INFO, I'LL KEEP IT IN MIND."

"ERR...WHAT'S THAT MEAN?"

"I SAID IT, YOU HEARD IT, CAN YOU _NOW_ GET DROP IT."

"BAKA!"

"WILL YOU JUST DROP IT!"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"IT WASN'T TECHNAICALLY LIEING!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU NEVER ASKED!"

"SO! YOU WERE TRYING TO HIDE THEM FROM ME! THAT'S PROOF ENOUGH!"

"I ONLY HID THEM FROM YOU BECAUSE I NEEDED TO KNOW YOU FIRST!"

"WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED! DON'T YOU THINK YOU COULD CONFIDE IN ME A LITTLE BIT!"

"HOW CAN I! I'VE ONLY KNOWN YOU TWO DAYS!"

"BIG WHOOP! DID YOU THINK I'M SO DENSE I'D NEVER FIGURE IT OUT UNTIL YOU TOLD ME? OR WERE YOU EVEN PLANNING ON TELLING ME!"

"OF COURSE I WAS! ONCE I KNEW YOU!"

"OH, RIGHT!"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW I THINK, AMA, I WAS GONNA TELL YOU! WILL YOU DROP IT! MY EARS ARE THROBBING!"

"FINE, on one condition," Kagome said, lowering her voice.

"What," InuYasha asked stubbornly, also lowering his.

"I can pet them," she said, reaching for the ears.

"That's a stupid request," he said, his eyes were like daggers, as Kagome tweaked his ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, I'm never going to this damn school again," Kagome said slamming down onto the couch and again changing the channel of the TV.

"Because..." Sango trailed off.

"It's dumb, they teach you the dumbest things, things you'll never need to know," Kagome responded.

"I agree," InuYasha said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, while sitting in his normal place among the couch.

"Ohh.. but education is the route to happiness," Miroku said, pointing a finger at the ceiling and nodding his head in approval of himself.

Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang, InuYasha kicked him, and Kagome hit him with the remote.

"Ouch," Miroku whined, "I live with such aggressive roommates, how will I survive?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple days went by the same, and soon the weekend was near.

"How 'bout we... umm.. what should we do for the weekend Kag?" Sango asked, looking over to Kagome expectantly.

"Why do you always ask _me_ the hard questions," Kagome said, shifting a bit.

"Because it's so much fun to watch you squirm," Sango replied with an innocent smile.

"Oi, whatever," Kagome said, and turned away.

"What?" Sango questioned, looking at her friend in confusion, "Man, your starting to sound more and more like InuYasha everyday," Sango muttered that last part.

Kagome glared daggers at Sango as her right eye twitched, trying not to hit her friend, "What was that," Kagome said slowly, and Sango could've sworn she saw fangs on her.

"Nothing, nothing," Sango said, and ran away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, going to a club, how original," Kagome said, watching Sango dance.

"Keh. How do you people talk me into this?" InuYasha mumbled, watching as Miroku walked out on the dance floor, trying to get as close to Sango as possible, then his hands got closer and.

Groupe, groupe

"HENTIA."

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, STOMP STOMP STOMP

"Because I begged you not to leave me alone with them," Kagome said and sighed as Sango continued to stomp on the lecher.

"Oh yeah," InuYasha sighed.

Sango walked away from the spirally eyed Miroku and to Kagome sighing.

"Keh, why do you put up with it, Sango," InuYasha questioned, eyes still closed.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I've gotten use to it, just like I got used to you," Sango said and InuYasha's left eye twitched.

At that moment, Kikyo walked behind InuYasha and started playing with his hair. InuYasha's eyes were huge, his fist tightened and his fangs were showing.

"Kikyo... I'll give you one second to stop, ready: ONE," InuYasha said, as he threw a fist at her face, but stopped before he could actually hit her and wait for her excuse.

"Inu... Yasha, I just... wanted... to... see you my dear, have you missed me?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her face.

"I would never miss a slut like you," InuYasha growled, clearly pissed, "Now leave before I do something that will keep me in Tama for at least two years," he added, eyes flaming.(Kill her, kill her, kill her!)

"Ohh... but InuYasha dear, I lov-," before she could finish, Kagome had socked the girl in the nose, making her fall back. InuYasha blinked, "Umm...," was all he could say.

"No need to thank me, sluts like those give us girls bad names," Kagome said with a wink.

InuYasha regained his color and sighed. 

"But, why won't Kikyo leave you alone," Kagome asked, a little suspicious.

"Because he turned her down at a party and she's been after him to sleep with her ever since," Miroku said, eyes closed, head down.

InuYasha was twitching, as his claws were about to say something when Kagome spoke.

"Few, for a minute there I thought that you DID screw her, and that's why she was after you still," Kagome said, as Miroku and Sango burst into laughter.

InuYasha was glaring daggers at her, holding his claws up as his right eye twitched in anger.

Kagome put a finger to her lip, and blinked innocently. InuYasha was about to kill her when Miroku piped up.

"I'm ready to go, how about you Sango," he asked, knowing what would happen, and happen it did, InuYasha dashed out the door and into the car within 5 second, honking the horn as all three friends sweatdropped.

a/n: okay… odd chapter with barley any point (CEPT THE EARS!!) so yeah… please review! I would really really really really really really really really really appreciate it!

Ja ne ^.^

Kinchiata Ayami @-}~

{Cali's Corner:

Kat: Welcome to cali's corner! I am Kinchi's annoying friend, Kat!

Kinchi: She's tells the truth… she's annoying…

Kat: See?

Skitz: Not as annoying at Kinchi…

Kinchi: hehe scratches head

Skitz: She spent three weeks retyping the first chapter…

Kinchi: Shush! I don't want to the fans knowing that… they'd think I liked them…

Kat: HA KINCHI LIKES THE FANS!

Kinchi: Shut up! duck tapes Kat's mouth

Kat: Mmth mnyth mnth 

Kinchi: Much better…

crickets

Skitz: does it seem… quiet to you?

Kat: ::glares::

Kinchi: Yeah… it does eerie shiver Okay un duck-tapes Kat's mouth

noise

Skitz: eh… that's freaky…

Kinchi: Oh yeah…

Kat: Oh come on!

Kinchi & Skitz: laughs

Kat: Okay… that's it for the completely pointless Cali's corner…

Kinchi: Pointless is my life…

Skitz: it really is…

Kat: Tune in next chapter for more 'Tales of the Weirdos' and find out if I cut these psycho's up into a million pieces 

To Be Continued}


	5. Revising 5

Bloodless

Disclaimer: 

Me: InuYasha, do I own you?

InuYasha: Your not going to hurt me again?

Me: hehe.. where did he get that idea? pats him on head and smiles looks over and glares

InuYasha: AWW.. YOU DON'T OWN ME, HELP SOMEONE HELP!

Me: hehe... umm... you better read the story, this might get violent. *pulls out chainsaw and glares*

Chapter 5

Different

A/n: Ok, next week was boring, nothing happened. Now to Friday…

"Ok class... projects are due today," The teacher said, pulling out her grade book, "Time to turn them in," she said, and smirked with pleasure. 

"Umm..." Kagome started, digging in her folder, "Here! Wha La!" she stood up and handed it to the teacher, smiling saticfacially at herself and sitting back down.

(0.o..-.-...0.0...0.o...-.-...x.x)

"Okay, read and I'll give you your papers at the end of class," the teacher said calmly, sitting down and pulling out a read pen.

Kagome shrugged and slumped down in her seat, yawning and placing her face into her crossed arms.

She watched the wooden pattern or her desk, tracing it with her finger and sighing, desperate for something to do. She peered out of her arms, looking around at the kids reading.

She glanced at InuYasha who was staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. She watched him continue to stare at the ceiling, wondering what kept him entertained. She looked up, saw nothing, and looked back down.

He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. Kagome shrugged. He rolled his eyes and removed something from his ear, seeing it was attached to a wire, she watched him hand it to her.

Kagome looked down at the head phone, and back up.

InuYasha pointed to his ear.

Kagome glared and rolled her eyes, placing the headphone in her ear and listening to the music.

Hayami, Kiato. She smiled slightly and listened to the Japanese rock.

She closed her eyes and placed her head back in her arms and listened.

Kagome jumped up when something slammed near her head and looked at the white sheet of paper bearing Kagome and InuYasha's name. And a big fat 76.

"WHAT!" Kago0me almost yelled, "A 76? That's terrible…"

InuYasha sighed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kagome busted out.

"Not again," InuYasha muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I know exactly how to TORCHER her," Kagome said, rubbing her hands together and laughing psychotically.

"Keh. Raru," InuYasha said.

Kagome turned and glared.

"Hey Kag, what's the problem," Sango asked as she walked up from behind the two.

Kagome turned and smiled sweetly, "Just comin' up with ways to torcher the teacher," Kagome said, plainly.

Sango grinned, "Hehe... I have one, strap her to a bench and place her under a dripping water fountain, and leave her there for a month, that should drive her insane," Sango said, trying to be as appropriate as fanfiction will allow.

a/n: hehe, I have SO many torchers for people, I was going to write some, but some people read them and fill in abuse upon my story, and I like this story and am not about to give it up because some people can't understand that this is just a story, not a grill. bts ^.^

Kagome put her finger to her chin, "No... that wouldn't work... she's already insane," Kagome said, and shrugged.

"Not as insane as you..." InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome turned and smiled, "Ohh... InuYasha, that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Sango and InuYasha both sweatdropped, as Kagome looked up to the sky with dreamy eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Miroku questioned, walking up next to Sango as his hands started to travel.

"Ohh... just talk-" before Kagome could finish, Sango had hit the boy square in the nose, and Miroku went flying back, "ing," she finished, and sweatdropped.

"Just be glad it's over," InuYasha said with a smirk.

Kagome sighed, "I guess so," she said, both smirking beyond compare.

Miroku walked over, "Yes honey, why don't we have such a non-violent relationship," he said, hands wandering.

Sango stepped away from the hand and glared, "Because we're not in a relationship, and I'm not your honey," she said, she was about to smack the pervert over the head when InuYasha and Kagome burst into laughter, walking to the trailer and shutting the door.

Sango blinked after them, but followed, as Miroku didn't even know what happened, he sat in the same position (hands over head) until the blow never came, then he stood and walked inside where the three sat watching TV in their normal spots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sooo... tell me InuYasha... what did you do to get in here," Kagome asked, flipping through the channels in annoyance, nothing was on and she needed to talk.

"I beat up my dad," InuYasha said bluntly.

"Yeah... I know, but why, and how bad did you hurt him?" Kagome pecked, they were the only two in the room now, Sango was doing the dishes, and Miroku was reading a magazine in his room.

InuYasha was silent for awhile, and right when Kagome was gonna say, 'never mind' he spoke, "Well, I don't know what happened between my mom and my dad, but that night, he was drinking, and when I came home from my friend's house, he was beating my mother, of course I was pissed, and even though my father is a demon, I beat the shit out of him, to no end, kicking him, screaming, then Sessomaru came home, he's my half brother, anyway, he pulled me off and Rin, Sessomaru's girlfriend, called the police, and well... here I am."

Kagome and him fell silent, finally Kagome spoke, "That's terrible, and Miroku," Kagome asked, trying to change the subject that made him feel uncomfortable.

"That, you should ask him, it's none of my business to say..." he trailed off and Kagome fell silent once more.

"What did you do..." InuYasha asked, breaking the silence, and turned to see she was gone. He sighed, "Baka…"

Kagome walked in as Miroku tried to hide a magazine under his pillow and smile innocently at her, Kagome rolled her eyes but walked over and sat across from him on InuYasha's bed, "Soo... Miroku, why are you in here," she asked, she was planning on asking everyone, and trying best she could to know their past.

"The TV was getting boring…" he said, crossing his legs and placing his hands behind his head.

"No… I mean… why are you in Tama?" she asked. She felt sort of rude all of a sudden when Miroku frowned and looked away.

"I... I... Beat up a guy in my school," he said, looking down in shame.

"Why..." Kagome pushed, as Miroku's hair shaded his eyes.

"Well... one day, in school, a guy by the name of Naraku, stabbed my right hand with a pencil, causing a hole that shall never be sealed," Miroku held up his hand and took off his black glove that had no finger sockets, underneath was a large hole about the size of a quarter.

Kagome gasped, "That, from a _pencil_," she said, gawking.

"Yes, and no, see, they had to cut some of my skin and bone off, so it wouldn't infect, and so I could move my fingers," he said sadly. 

"And what happened after he stabbed you," Kagome questioned.

"Well... I beat the shit out of him, uncontrollably," he said, even sadder.

Kagome looked down at her hands. She knew what it was like to loose control. That night, for the first time in her life, she lost control. She wanted to take it all back to, in a way. She felt the only part she wanted to take back was being out of control. She wanted to hit him. Again and again. But not uncontrollably. She wanted to be able to stop herself.

She nodded and walked out the door, walking slowly into the kitchen where Sango stood doing the dishes.

"Sango, tell me about how you got here," Kagome asked, waiting. 

Sango's smile didn't leave, this scared Kagome, "Well," Sango started, looking up at the ceiling in curiosity, "Let's see, ohh yes, I beat the shit out of my ex-boy-friend who cheated on me with a girl named Kagura, yeah, his name was Koga," Sango said, looking as if she was trying to recall a moment, which scared Kagome even more, '_how could she forget something like that...'_ she thought to herself.

Sango smiled even more and stood up, "I'm going to go get on the computer, see yeah," and she walked off to her room. Kagome sat in surprise, '_unless... she just wants to forget...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed; she finally had gotten up and was on her way to her room. Walking past the living room where she saw InuYasha, he was a bit sad, by the looks of it. His ears were down, and he had no emotion in his eyes, just sorrow upon his fixture.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to him, "What's up?" she questioned.

Silence overcame the room, InuYasha didn't even move.

"Oookayyy," Kagome said and sighed, "Then don't say… you should get some sleep… you look tired," Kagome added, placing a hand on his shoulder and standing up, giving him one last glance before trotting off to her room.

Kagome walked in to her room where Sango sat typing something. Smiling she walked over and peered over Sango's shoulder. '_Sorrow over came the girl as she walked outside the door of her house. She looked up to see dark clouds loom over the sky. The one she loved didn't love her back, or so she thought. She loved him, did he love her? Of course not, who could love her? Why did she feel the way she did, what is it that made her mourn for him? What is it that helped her realize her love?'_ Kagome read.

"Kagome," Sango said, one eyebrow cocked. Kagome didn't hear.

'_The girl walked to the pond just inside her garden, this garden always helped her to think,'_ Kagome kept reading.

"Kagome," Sango said once more.

'_She sat so alone, why did he not return her feelings, was it her love for him that scared him, was it that she actually cared for him,'_ Kagome didn't even notice Sango.

"Kagome," Sango said once more and tapped her shoulder. At Sango's touch Kagome looked down with tears in her eyes. Sango sighed.

"Sango... that's so sad," Kagome whined.

Sango rolled her eyes, "That's how it's supposed to be," She said, and moved from her chair. Kagome quickly took it without Sango's permission and started to read. Sango was saying something but Kagome drained her out.

'_The boy watched from the window as his one and only love cried for his heart. Yes, it was true, he loved her, but he could not admit it to anyone, especially her, she deserved better, he felt he couldn't care for her the way anyone else could. She was a fragile flower that if dropped, it would shatter, and he could not hold on to it much longer. He felt his heart shatter with it, he loved her so much, he would give her up for her happiness, that's decided, he would let her live in happiness, it wasn't for him to fill, because he had nothing to give but love, and she needed more than love, she needed life, joy, and happiness, something he had lost throughout his life._

_The girl sat in tears, the crystals poured heavily down her cheeks. Does he not understand that she loves him? Does he not understand that she just needed him, she needed his love, and that's all? If she needed more she would not give her heart to him, but all she needed was love, all they both needed was love. Neither had ever been loved, and now all they needed was each other, even if the other could not admit it'_

'_He couldn't take it any longer, her tears shattered him. Finally he walked out to her, standing of 10 feet away, the girl looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "Stop crying, you have nothing to cry about, not over me," he said, more of a command then request.'_

a/n: sound familiar...

_'"I'm not crying about you I'm crying over frustration," the girl said, and whipped away some tears.'_

A/n: sound familiar yet...

_' The boy sighed; he helped her up, as both looked intently into each others eyes. "InuYasha, don't you understand that I just need you, why won't you let me close to your heart, tell me why," she asked, baring her head into his chest._

Kagome blinked, "InuYasha..." she said aloud, and shrugged.

_'InuYasha stay still, finally he wrapped an arm her and held her close, "Kagome I love you, but I can't give you all you need," he said._

Kagome froze, "Kagome... WHAT! SANGO," she yelled and turned to her friend, who was whistling and looking up. Kagome turned to keep reading. _'The two were still, watching each other closely, until both enclosed to a kiss, as happiness fulfilled their once empty hearts.'_ Kagome turned and glared at Sango who was inching slowly out of the room, she stopped at Kagome's ice shattering glare. 

"Sangoooo, what's this..." she asked, waiting for a reply.

Sango gave a nervous laugh, "Well.. hehe... funny story really, couldn't come up with many names, you know how it goes," she said, "and I thought you'd be honored," Kagome kept glaring.

"Sango.... tell me why you would see that with us?"

Sango laughed again, very nervous, "Well... hehe, they aren't you, just your names, yeah, so if you'll excuse me...," Sango started to run towards the door, only to bump into InuYasha, who watched her in surprise.

"Ohh... InuYasha..." Kagome called innocently, "Look at this..." she said, getting up and grabbing Sango before sitting her down on the bed and waiting for InuYasha to finish reading. 

InuYasha blinked and sat down in the chair. He turned to the story as his eyes swept the screen. Then he went pale, and turned to Sango, frowning deeply at her. 

Kagome nodded, "Sango, erase it," she said, glaring daggers.

"What? But why Kagome, I worked so hard," she whined, she really did.

"Or I'll do it," Kagome said, glaring daggers. 

Sango jumped up and to the computer. She highlighted it all and pushed delete. InuYasha and Kagome both nodded and stomped out of the room. Sango got an evil smile and she went to the top, pushed edit, then clicked undo, as the whole story appeared on her screen. She saved it and walked off whistling.

a/n: if you figured it out before I said the names... good job, those of you who didn't, watch the serious a little closer...

InuYasha and Kagome sat in their normal spots among the couch, they glared at Sango as she entered the room. Miroku walked out of his room and stood beside Sango, who was smiling nervously.

"Do I want to know," Miroku said, lifting an eyebrow curiously at the two on the couch.

"NO," Kagome and InuYasha said in unison.

Sango looked up to the ceiling and walked off to her room laughing nervously. Miroku shrugged, and sat down in his normal spot on the floor. The three finally decided on a movie called 'Set It Off' and sat to watch.

At the end of the movie, all the main characters except one died, and Kagome was on the verge of tears. Sango had come out to watch the movie in about the middle and no one noticed until she burst into tears. 

"Umm.. hi Sango," Miroku said, handing her a tissue as Sango nodded a thanks. Kagome and InuYasha seemed to of gotten over what happened and where now trying to move away from Sango as best as possible.

"She's scaring me," Kagome whispered to InuYasha as they stared at Sango in horror.

"Keh. Scary humans," he said and inched off the couch before running to his room.

Miroku's eyes widened as Sango sobbed louder into the tissue, and slowly inched away from her, following InuYasha. Kagome ran to her room also, all leaving Sango to cry. 

Kagome sighed and reached under her bed pulling out a black binder. Inside were 4 DVD's on each page, there were about 50 pages, and every single one was filled. Kagome frowned and shoved it back under, only to grab another and pull out a DVD that said Kenshin episodes 25-30. She popped it into her laptop and pushed play for episode 26. She had the laptop lay on her stomach as she watched with awe. Sango walked in wiping one last tear from her cheek and smiling at Kagome as she turned her computer on. She got on before reading a story called 'This Is A Story' that someone wrote and posted on the Internet.__

After Kagome was done watching every episode of Kenshin on the DVD, she picked up her scratch book and started to draw. The first thing she drew was a girl; she had a wavy dress on and was blowing on a pipe as spirits and pixies joined her. Her hair was long and her face was very realistic. It stayed in pencil, for some reason, Kagome didn't like to color.

a/n: I am SO sorry if this chapter is sloppy, I've been sick and tired and it's hard to think... please forgive me...

Kagome put her drawing down and stared into space. A memory took hold of her thoughts. 

~Flashback

_Kagome was sitting down drawing a picture of a unicorn. She was about 7, her mother and father had a divorce 2 years ago, and Kagome always thought it as her fault. Her mother had found a charming man between the years and at this time they were engaged. Kagome didn't like him, she thought him not charming at all. She was now just drawing a rainbow behind the unicorn when he came up to her. Kagome looked up, had she done another bad thing? He bent down and picked up a blue crayon._

_"Kagome, what did I say about coloring when your not done with the dishes?" her soon to be step-father asked. Kagome could tell he was drunk again, he always got drunk when mom was away, it always scared Kagome, because he would always threaten to hurt her. Kagome was quiet; she didn't know how to respond. The man pushed her down. He took the crayon and started to press it down on her flesh, he was coloring her body, so hard some of her flesh was peeling off. Kagome was crying and trying to move away. He wouldn't let her. He kept drawing, making her flesh burn, all colors upon her skin, blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, green, so many colors, finally when he was done drawing on her forehead, he got up and went to his room. Kagome cried, her flesh was all different colors, and it burned. The wax was become one with her skin, she cried harder as she walked into the bathroom and took a shower, washing off some of the drawings but others didn't come off, until a week later._

End flashback~

A/n: Okay… I'm not the best author or imagination person in the world… but come on…. This chapter pretty much sucked, ne? Have you ever been drawn on with crayon? It hurts… Anyways… REVIEW! Or I delete this story off the internet! MAHAHAHAHAHA!

0.o

o.0

x.x

Ja ne ^.^

Kinchiata Ayami

{Cali's Corner:

Kat: Welcome Back!

Kinchi: Oh give me a break…

Kat: Give me a break…

Kit: Give me a break of that Kit Kat bar!

Kinchi: (note: Skitz changed her name to Kit because she claims she's not schizophrenic and her new character is a kitsune…)

Kit: Kit

Kat: Kat

Kit & Kat: Bar!

Kinchi: And also because their favorite food is Kitkats… they make me sick…

Kat: ::gasps:: Kinchi!

Kinchi: Give me a break…

Kit & Kat: Give me a break of that Kit Kat Bar!

Kinchi: begs help me…

guy in white suit appears 

Guy: We've been looking all over for you two, Kit and Kat… if you come back with us we'll give you jackets so you can hug yourself all day long!

Kit & Kat: OKAY!

Kinchi: THANK YOU!

Guy: No problem… wheres my money…

Kinchi: huff greedy sons aren't you hands him $20

Guy: This is it?

Kinchi: All I have…

Guy: *frees Kit and Kat* Call me when you have reall money… *throws dollar at her*

Kinchi: NO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM

Kat: Come on Kinchi, don't be a drag…

Kit: Yes, Kinchi, be one of us…

Kinchi: NOOOOOO

Kat: We'll give you a sucker…

Kinchi: Sucker? Okay!

Kit: Welcome!

Kat: Here ya go ::hands Kinchi lolly pop::

Kinchi: licks lolly pop

Kat: We'll that's it!

Kit: Tune in next time for more 'Tales of the Weirdo's'

Kinchi: licks lolly pop Bye! waves licks lolly pop

The End}


	6. Revising 6

Bloodless

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha.. mumble mumble.. InuYasha's mine.. mutter mutter wakes up huh… wha.. oh man!

Chapter 6

Sweet Dreams 

a/n: Thanks all you who reviewed...nothing else to say...so..to the story! ^.^

Kagome sighed; she pulled out another piece of blank paper and put the other in a folder. She thought for a while, what would she draw? She wanted to draw, but what? Before she knew it she was drawing lines on the paper, looking blankly at it as if she didn't even know she was drawing it.

She drew further, and shaded more, not paying much attention to what she was creating.

When Kagome was finished she looked clearly at it. His back was turned but he was looking over his shoulder with a blank stare frowning but looked peaceful. His ears stood tall and proud, and his fangs were visible. Kagome looked at the picture again, '_did I just draw InuYasha… why...'_ she thought silently to herself.

Sango yawned and turned her computer off. She had been typing away at it all night and looked like someone ran over her. Kagome rubbed her eyes. She looked around and everything blurred, her focus was unstable. Sango grabbed the picture out of her possession. Kagome grabbed for it, but Sango just turned away from her with her trademark evil smile.

"Oooo... Kagome, you did awesome! But what in the seven hells possessed you to draw InuYasha?" Sango asked as her friend jumped for the drawing.

"I don't know Sango," Kagome started, jumping again, "I just," jump, "didn't know what else," jump, "to draw," Kagome whined, jumping again and finally retrieving her art. Sango sighed. Her friend had lost it.

Kagome tucked the picture away safely in her folder, and shoved it under her mattress. Sango shrugged and turned off the light and fell asleep.  

Kagome waited until she was sure Sango was asleep. Then retrieved her work, and stared at the picture. The moonlight was dim from the window above their dresser, but shone enough for Kagome to see the picture of InuYasha's eyes. She was lost in them, keeping her gaze on the texture and form of them. 

They had so much emotion in them. Fear, sorrow, anger, happiness, determination, and confusion. She could relate to all. She thought awhile. 

_'Fear of what? Was it the thought of rejection, was it a past thought that makes him look this way all the time? _

_'Sorrow, for what, did he actually feel sad over something, another past time. _

_'Anger, he was always angry, but it was more of a cover up. _

_'Happiness, I can see happiness, every day he seems happier, Sango said he was never was that way. _

_'Determination, is that something that goes with his ego and pride, most likely. _

_'Confusion, what confused him so...what gives him this look' _Kagome was also confused as she thought of this. She was so deep in her thought she didn't notice the door creak open as two golden eyes peered through. She finally set the picture down on the dresser before turning over.

"What is it about your eyes, InuYasha," she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

InuYasha stepped back, '_did she just say...my name?'_ he questioned himself. All he came in for was Sango's Hitomi CD. He glanced over at the picture and back to Kagome. Then opened the door further and stepped in. Silently he walked over to the dresser and picked the picture up. '_She did it of...of me...why...(flashback~ "what is it about your eyes InuYasha," Kagome murmured and dozed off) my eyes, do they always look that way...'_ he put the picture down, stole Sango's CD, and walked out of the room shutting the door as silently as he could.

He walked to his room and peeled his black shirt off, flinging himself on his bed, making the bed squeak and Miroku mumble something about 'Girls'. Surprise surprise.

He placed the CD in his silver walkmen and pushed play, crossing his still cover legs so the blue jeans rubbed together.

A/n: This is a Japanese song but I wrote it out in English for you… only the first verse though…

Lovely baby I see

What do you wish to become

Love will find you eventually

Don't waist it on no one you love

So 'no' blue eyes

I cannot give you what you wish

Find your love on your own

Or suffer with unnoticed love…

A/n: it just reminded me of my story, okay? I wanted Kagome and all of the co. to listen to American Rock (My fav!) but I decided to give them Japanese music, though Kagome listens to American sometimes… because I already gave them American clothes (though Japan does sell that stuff!)

~Kagome's Dream (a/n: kag's POV)

_A woman with short black hair threw a vase at a man with long black hair put in a braid. He stepped aside and just barley missed it. I was crying in the corner, holding my 2 year old baby brother in my arms. He was also crying. _

_Mother was yelling all sorts of things at the man with the long braid, like 'get out' or 'you lying bastard'. The fight was over a girl whom my father had a drink with. My father was at the bar that night sitting down with a young girl. My mother came down to tell him that dinner was ready, and saw this. A huge fight was what the result was. _

_She kept yelling things and I tried to block it out. She pushed father into a wall, there was a shelf there full of pictures and vases he knocked down and fell down into a box which was underneath it as all the glass broke on top his head._

_"SEE, YOU BRAKE EVERYTHING, YOU BROKE THE PICTURE AND VASES, YOU BROKE THE TRUST, YOU BROKE THE LOVE, AND YOU BROKE THIS FAMILY APART," my mother yelled. Father stood up and brushed the glass away. He hadn't raised his voice once since the fight began. He didn't even yell now._

_"Calm down, not in front of the kids," he said glancing over at us. But she didn't care, she kept shouting._

_I looked down at Sota, "here, you push father back, and I'll push mother back, try to get father away from her," I said with a weak smile. Sota nodded and we stood up. Sota ran over to father and grabbed his hand. The man looked down, and allowed Sota to take him. I was just starting to push mother back when the woman backhanded me, sending me flying to the side._

_"NEVER HIT MY CHILDREN, YOU CAN HIT ME BUT _NEVER_ HIT MY CHILDREN," that was the first time I ever heard him yell, then I blacked out._

End dream~(a/n: normal POV)

Kagome shot up from the bed. '_Why'_ Kagome thought as tears formed in her eyes, '_why must it be true, why remind me'_ she thought to herself with a sob. She tried to choke back the tears, but didn't secede. She cried into her hands and ran to the door and outside.

InuYasha pulled the headphones from his ears just as the door slammed. He jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt, following behind her. He watched as she ran off back into the woods. She finally stopped at a tree and sat to choked back her tears in silence.

She promised she'd never cry again, not over anyone or anything.

Memories filled her head of times like those, and one caught her attention…

~Flashback

_Kagome's father grabbed Sota's arm, then reached for Kagome. But Kagome was yanked away by her arm._

_"Your not taking Kagome!" her mother hissed, and pulled her daughter behind herself._

_Kagome's father glared, then looked down at Kagome with sympathetic eyes._

_"GO NOW, BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE," she yelled. Her father flinched and looked back down to Kagome._

_He started to run to the car but stopped and turned to her, "I'll come back for you," with that said, he pulled Sota in the car and drove off. Kagome ran down the driveway, crying, yelling for her father to come back, but he never did, not even after 8 years of waiting..._

End flashback~

Kagome was sitting against the large tree, holding knees to her chest, her head was bowed as she choked back more tears, "Why... why did you never come for me, you promised, you said you'd come BACK," she almost screamed. 

InuYasha walked out from the tree and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shot up and looked at him. She became lost in his eyes again. They were full of pity, sorrow, fear, and confusion now. '_Pity, I see pity in his eyes, does he pity me'_ she questioned. Finally she fell into his arms, and buried her head into his chest, breathing heavily to keep from crying, gripping his shoulders as if they were her life force.

InuYasha froze, but finally wrapped his arms around her, and lowered his face into her hair, smelling her sweet sent of butter coconut shampoo.

a/n: mmm... butter coconut....

"Why...why didn't he come for me..." she whispered to his heart, not expecting him to know what she meant or even answer. 

But he did answer, "I don't know," was all he said.

Kagome closed her eyes tighter, until she fell into a light sleep. InuYasha picked her up and looked down at her sleeping features once again.

~Kagome's Dream

_She felt the warmth of his body as she sat on his lap, his arms around her waist protectively._

_He kissed her neck and shoulder, removing one hand from her stomach and placing it on her head, giving the back of it a kiss as well._

_"Better now?" he asked kindly._

_Kagome nodded and laughed lightly when he nibbled on her ear._

_"I'll be here for you, always," he said kindly, resting his chin on her shoulder._

_"I know," Kagome said peacefully._

End Dream~

He laid her down, and covered her up, brushing her hair back from her sleeping form.

A/n: Fluff for you satisfaction… ^.^ Soooo enjoy 'Sweet Dreams?'


	7. Revising 7

Bloodless

Disclaimer: I will own InuYasha using my ultra super powers of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Together they will help me defeat the reality of this word and destroy the completely awesome and worshipped Rumiko Takahshi so I can own InuYasha! (cops: There she is! Get her!) AH! I'm… gotta run… BYE! takes off in other direction (cops: You won't get away!) Ha HA! Watch me uses Chemical X and starts flying around 

Chapter 7

Changed

A/n: I deleted more then half of this story and decided to retype it and change things around a bit… Hope it's better…

Kagome sighed and fell onto her bed, grabbing her headphones from her side of the gigantic dresser and placing them over her ears. She pushed play to Sana Humori, listening to her elegant and rich voice blast threw her headphones. 

She watched the ceiling, it's half purplish/blue and mixed into the navy blue of Sango's side, gazing at the fake stars painted across the ceiling and tapped her foot lightly to the music.

She still smelled the lingering candle wax and scent from the night before when Sango did her relaxation method. She had sat cross-legged on her bed, facing the window with her hands in an 'okay' sign, Owming and taking deep breath exercises. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. It all made Kagome laugh until she had to leave so she wouldn't interrupt 'The Method.'

Sango had changed much in the three weeks Kagome was living there. She had redyed her hair back to it's natural brown, saying goodbye to her stylish red streaks which Kagome had fallen in love with. She changed her outfits from black and gothic to hippie/rebel/rocker sort of mixture.

Kagome gladly took Sango's old gothic clothes and wore them more then her own, dying her hair a shiny black that glistened purple.

"Keh, you can't even tell the difference," InuYasha had said when she came home from the hair stylists.

Sango wasn't typing stories as frequently as usual and seemed to go to town more often then her usual visits.

"Mom and Dad's anniversary is coming up," she had said, "I want to make it special…"

"Didn't their anniversary pass two days ago?" Kagome had questioned.

"Then I just want to spend more time with them…"

All in all, Sango seemed happier, so Kagome didn't press the subject of her late night drives into town, only coming back a few minutes before curfew, then whining she could have stayed at least five minutes more.

She erased Sango's whereabouts and filled her thoughts with the boy in her dreams lately. She knew he was handsome, though she's never seen his face. She new he was kind, deep down. She knew he loved her, that feeling she's lived off of for support.

But he wasn't real, and she'd never feel that way again. She wouldn't let it happen.

~

InuYasha looked at the TV and changed the channel. Anime, anime, talk show, anime. He flipped to the news and set the remote down, leaning on the armrest and watching the foortage of people in rages walking down the street with dirty hands and faces.

"This could be you, stay in school," the ad said. The screen changed.

"We're back with the sad story of Kimo Haitma, who's house was blown up today in down towns-," InuYasha pushed the TV to an off mode and sat up.

He walked across the pale green carpet and entered the dark kitchen, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of milk. He poured the murky white liquid into the clear glass, taking a long drink of it's thick mixture and replacing the bottle back in the fridge, walking over to the table and sitting down. He swished the liquid around in his glass, not doing anything about the milk that slipped out of the side and spread in paint ball splattered way.

~Flashback

_"Stupid half-breed," the man with long silver hair mumbled as he kicked his 12-year-old son one last time and left him to stifle sobs._

_InuYasha sat up and touched the cuts on his arms, he winced in pain from the wounds his father had given him just a moments ago. He got up and limped up the stairs to the very large bathroom. He opened a cupboard which was conveniently located above the sink along with more household medicines. He pulled out a small brown bottle with the word 'hydrogen peroxide' on it and  pulled the top off it,  pouring a bit on his wounds watching as it bubbled, cleaning out all the germs and infections. He knew the wounds would be gone by tomorrow. They always were._

_When he was done he opened the door slightly and looked around. No one was near that he could see, so he stepped outside and dashed to his room._

_But before he could reach the door a tall figure stepped in front of him. It was Sessomaru, his older half brother. InuYasha looked at his brother in confusion. There his brother stood, he knelt down and touched InuYasha's shoulder wound, making the hanyou wince. Sessomaru frowned and gave the hanyou the saddest eyes he could (sessy does not get this sad, and over this stuff...freaky and ooc) InuYasha blinked._

_"You cleaned it?" Sessomaru asked._

InuYasha nodded. He knew he didn't need to clean it, but it always made him forget his father for moments on.

_"I smelled your blood and Father's sent," Sessomaru said, as noble as he could sound._

_InuYasha looked up at his brother._

_Sessomaru sighed, "He may be our father, but he is disgracing the family this way, drinking a hurting his own flesh for no reason," Sessomaru sighed again._

_But the next couple weeks Sessomaru didn't leave his little brothers side, this was to protect him from father, though InuYasha knew it was only to protect the family name..._

_He looked up to his brother, knowing quit well that his brother hated him. 'Why is he protecting me?' InuYasha would think late at night. 'Does he love me?'_

_He'd watch his brother do whatever it was he did in his spare time, always trying not to ask questions so Sessomaru wouldn't get angry with him._

_'Maybe if I ever love someone… I'll protect them to…' InuYasha would smile and run beside his brother, who'd squirt red paint on the hanyo's face for being so annoying and go back to his work, smirking slightly when the little InuYasha would pout and try to rub it off._

End flashback~

He wiped up the spilt milk and threw the rag back into the sink, putting the empty glass next to it and walking out of the kitchen, stretching when he reached the edge of the living room, his white t-shirt lifting slightly, showing his baggy blue jeans.

He sniffed his shirt and frowned, peeling it off and tossing it on the couch. He walked into his room, sniffed all his shirts, frowned at every one, and walked down the hall.

Kagome didn't hear the knock on her door until InuYasha opened the down, walking in shirtless.

She removed her headphones quickly and sat up, "InuYasha… I…," she blinked at him, trying not to blush, "Where's your shirt?"

"They're all dirty… can I borrow one of your night shirts?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Why not ask Miroku?" she asked, still stunned at the half naked boy standing in her room, leaning over her bed.

"He's gone…" InuYasha said and shrugged, "Can't you spare one?"

"Just use one of Miroku's… he won't care," she blushed deeper when InuYasha placed his hands on her bed and leaned on it.

"They're dirty…" he said plainly, as if walking into a girls room and asking for her shirts while half naked was common. You think he'd get why she was trying to get him to find someone else.

Kagome leaned against the wall and pointed to the middle drawer, "There should a large in there," she said. 

InuYasha opened the drawer and pulled out a black shirt, slipping it over his head and pulling his long silver hair from inside it. "Thanks," he said casually, walking out and scratching the back of his head, his ears twitching.

He only started to not wear his hats or bandana's recently, only wearing the caps at school or somewhere public.

Kagome still felt her face burning and reached over to where InuYasha's hand had rested, placing her fingers lightly on the quilt and over the wrinkles his weight had made. She removed her hand and reached over to her dresser, grabbing her manga and opening it swiftly.

She pushed the headphones back over her head and erased all thoughts of InuYasha and his slim body, reading at the top of the right page and moving to the left.

~

"You'd think you'd have your own car with the money your parents give you," Sango said bluntly, grabbing a bag of Funyuns from the shelf and throwing them into the cart.

"Twenty yen doesn't buy you a car when you have to give it to the queen of the house for groceries," Miroku said just as bluntly.

Sango rolled her eyes and threw in a bag of Doritos's. 

"Don't forget, InuYasha needs more Ramen," Miroku said, pointing to the soup section.

"Yeah yeah…" Sango said lightly, walking over and grabbing a case.

"Aren't they a cute couple, Tysauo," a woman from the counter said to her husband, looking at Sango and Miroku.

Sango blushed and dropped the case into the cart, "Couple," she said lightly.

"I think we have fans…" Miroku said, grinning and leaning on the edge of the cart.

"But we're not a couple," Sango said stubbornly, trying to distance herself from him, mentally and physically.

He grinned, "But you want to be a couple…" Miroku said perversely.

"No… I don't," Sango said angrily.

"Why not?" Miroku said, frowning slightly.

"Because…" Sango looked at the box of cereal for a couple moments and turned around, "Because I have a boyfriend…"

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks, Sango still walking slowly to the cash register with the cart.

"Since when…" Miroku asked, regaining his balance and following her down the aisle.

"For two weeks…" Sango said, grabbing a bottle of hot sauce and rolling down the aisle.

Miroku felt a personal blow stab his heart and he stepped ahead of her, reaching the register quickly and quietly, unloading the cart, price check, loading it, and then carrying it into the parking lot to load it again in Sango's car.

He kept quiet, letting the music fill the car with sound instead of his usually interruptions of a song or bringing up a funny story.

He'd lost all his happiness.

A/n: Well… yeah I know…. Some of you want to hit me really hard, don't you? I'm sorry I'm sorry! This is a san:mir fanfic so no worries… and how about the shirtless InuYasha (I be very perverted…) (Kat: At least your not as bad as Miroku…) (Me: Maybe… maybe not evil grin) (Kat: Sick…) So yeah! 

REVIEW OR I DELETE THIS STORY AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT!

Ja ne ^.^

Kinchiata Ayami @-}~

{Cali's Corner: 

Kat: Lo again!

Kinchi: snores mumbles snores

Kat: Don't mind her…

Kit: she drained from the retyping this chapter… though it is kinda short…

Kat: Yeah but she also rewrote 3,4,5 and 6 today so she's been sorta busy at the libray…

Kinchi: snores To may words! snores

Kat: she felt terrible about making such a 'crappy' story as she calls it… I for one think her writings pretty good from her previous work… anyways…. She felt bad about 'making a crappy story with terrible flow and then ending it quickly with killing-'

Kat: SHUT UP! You'll give away the ending for those who haven't read it!

Kit: Oh… yeah… *sweatdrop*

Kat: He he…

Kit: okay… we gotta post this for Kinchi and put her to bed… she'll type more tomorrow for you guys… so if the next chapter has the word 'Hex' for a title… don't read it…

Kat: Because she hasn't edited it yet…

Teletubies appear

Kit: ACK! Kat! LOCK AND LOAD!

Kat: ::grabs gun:: bring it on you evil color mice!

Teletubies: la la do do…

Kit: You can take over the children's mind, you can take over the retards! But you won't take over my mind!

Kat: You have a mind?

Kit: That's it! I'm not saving you this time!

Kat: Saving me? When the hell did you save me?

Kit: lets see ::pulls out list:: there was the deal with your parents, oh and that time at school when you ripped you pants… looky here, the embarrassing shot of you with chicken pocks in the bath tub I stole from your brother…. Maybe I should just give this back so he can show Joe and…

Kat: OKAY! YOU WIN! ::grabs picture:: shesh… cheater…

Kit: ::grins:: I no cheat… I win fair and square with blackmailing picture…

Kat: Brat child…

Kit: Blonde…

Kat: You're one to talk…

teletubies attack

Kit: ACK! See what you've done?!?

Kat: It's not my fault these damn things are evil or trying to hug us!

Kit: YES IT IS

Kat: NO IT ISN'T!

Kit: YES IT IS

Kat: NO IT ISN'T!

Kinchi: wakes up that's it for 'Tales of the Weirdo's'… tune in next chapter to see if we defeat the evil teletubies or not… grabs gun and grenade, throws grenade KAPOW Bye…

To Be Continued}


	8. Revising 8

Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I can obsess over him, right.... DO NOT TAKE AWAY MY OBSESSION!!!!

Chapter 10

Techno Baby

a/n: I got so many reviews, in just an hour or two (song) *does little happy dance* okay... you all got me hipped up to write the next chapter so here it is...

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

SMASH

Beep beeeeep, beeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeep

Kagome sat up an yawned as the oh so familiar sound of a once high pitched beep, was now a lowering hum that soon faded as Sango pounded lazily on it. Kagome removed the clock from under her fist and smiled evilly. She throw it away and replaced it with another. She tip toed out of the room and to the sink. She grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water. She tiptoed back to the room with a snicker. Then she removed the pillow laying on Sango's head and replaced it with Ice cold water. Sango sat up and gasped.

"KAGOME," she yelled and glared at her now laughing friend.

"I'm sorry *gasp* Sango, I couldn't *gasp* help myself, it was *gasp, laugh* PAYBACK," she finally stood up still laughing and walked to her side of the dresser. She opened the bottom dower and pulled out some baggy black pants that had a silver dragon swirling up the left leg. She laughed at her friend while putting them on along with a tight black shirt and silver over shirt that had a black dragon head on the right side. Sango was slamming shit around in annoyance toward her friend. Kagome combed her hair and decided to leave it down today. Sango put on her favorite outfit, the black pants with red stars up the side and a red shirt with one black star in the middle. Sango pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slammed the brush down when she was finished. She walked out of the room with her noise in the air and traditional "Hmmmf" but was followed by a still snickering Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sangoooo" Kagome whined, "It was pay back, don't be that way," Kagome pleaded. Sango was still mad even after 1st period of school.

"Pay back, pay back from what?" Sango said turning to her friend.

"You did it to me on my first day remember," Kagome said, pleading for forgiveness.

Sango put a finger to her chin and looked up, "Ohhh yeah... but that was 3 weeks ago, can't you get over that shit," Sango said, now glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Yeah, but... hey, why don't you get over it then..." Kagome whined, and the bell rung as a sign for second period. Sango turned and started to walk away.

"I'll think about it," she said as she disappeared into the crowd of students. InuYasha came up behind Kagome and tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jump about a foot in the air, and turn to a smiling InuYasha.

"Let's go, I don't want to wait for you all day," InuYasha said with a smirk.

"And you said you had to wait for me," Kagome mumbled.

InuYasha blushed, "Never mind, lets just go," me said and turned.

"Yeah yeah... on our way to the worst teacher of them all..." she mumbled as they stepped into the room.

There on the board was InuYasha and Kagome's worst nightmare, 'PROJECTS'. InuYasha and Kagome's eyes widened as they groaned in displeasure.

"That's right you two, we start another project today, same partners as last time, but we will be dealing with techno baby's," the teacher said as InuYasha and Kagome both looked at her in confusion. The teacher pulled out a box full of rubber life sized babies. One started to cry and the teacher held it up. "Class, we are doing techno baby's today, they have a tiny microchip in the back of their head that records if you let the baby drop, if you don't feed it, or any of that," she then help up a black rubber key and lifted the back of the baby's shirt, there in the back was a key hole, she shoved the key into it and turned, just as she did so the baby stopped crying, "This is how you feed them, there will be one for each of you."

"Yes, cause we all know this is just like the real thing," Kagome mumbled.

"Would you like to share miss Kagome?" the teacher asked.

"Sure, why not, I said cause we all know it's just like the real thing," Kagome yelled as everyone started laughing.

The teacher glared but returned her gaze on the entire class, "Like I said earlier, same partners as last time," the teacher said and returned her gaze to InuYasha and Kagome, who sighed in a sort of relief to be together.

The teacher passed them out, one for each couple, and one key for each parent. The key's were attached to a band, like the ones you get at the carnival if you pay for an 'every ride' ticket. The teacher said that you weren't aloud to take them off.

She also passed out a crib for each baby, and gave InuYasha and Kagome the junkiest one. InuYasha and Kagome had a boy, which made Kagome a little grouchy but she said nothing. The baby's did look exactly like a real baby, unless you count the black key hole in their back, but the men had all their *cough cough* parts, and so did the woman. 

Kagome thought it as odd but didn't care to much. The bell rang and before anyone could dash out the door, the teacher stopped them.

"Also class, these do have bathroom brakes so I expect a clean diaper," then she turned to the board as everyone groaned.

"How are we gonna get diapers?" InuYasha groaned.

"I'll have Sango drive me out to the store and get a weeks worth," Kagome mumbled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku also had a boy, which they thought as hell. Right when InuYasha and Kagome walked through the door of the trailer, the dawm thing started to cry, "You do it," InuYasha said, thrusting the baby towards her.

"Fine," Kagome mumbled and pulled up his shirt, "Sango will you take me to town with you," Kagome said and laid the baby back down in the seat before recording it's cry on a piece of paper.

"Sango mumbled what Kagome thought as a 'sure'.

Kagome smiled as she followed Sango to the door, Kagome opened it only to see standing in front of her, was her father...

a/n: ohh am I evil *evil laugh* so very evil... sorry this was so short, I promise I'll make it up to you...now review awnser...

Anime Ambreen and Poke Manic: really, I'm on your fav.s that's most excellent... I feel loved...*does happy dance* thanks for checking out Child of Love also, not all that good, and I love**this**story more also :P besides the point, thanks again for reviewing... ja ne

I only had one review in one day *cries* come on, I need more reviews so I can write more for you (rhymes, teehee)


	9. Revising 9

Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own this idea.. SO BACK OFF

Chapter 11

An Unexpected Visit

a/n: you all probably hate me for the cliffie *sweatdrop, dodges flying bombs thrown at head* okay, okay, I'm sorry, and I'll write this one extra long to make it up to you...

review answer: dark fox: thanks for reviewing, I love this story to...lol

Kagome froze as her father smiled sympathetically at her.

"I have finally come, my sweet Kagome," he said bowing. Kagome looked behind him, and there he was, her little brother Sota, the age of 11.

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes. InuYasha walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulder, pushing her back to let them in. They bowed their thanks and stepped inside.

They all walked to the couch and sat down. InuYasha sat on the floor across the room, as the family sat on the couch, Kagome in the middle. Sango and Miroku were standing and leaning against the wall.

"I see she finally put it to you," her father said, looking around the room.

Kagome's tears became non-stop as she fell into her fathers arms, "Father, what took so long, why did you never come for me?" Kagome questioned his heart. Then man froze, but soon wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to her shoulder.

InuYasha froze, that was the position they were in out in the woods. InuYasha was also relived to see Kagome so happy, but her tears were to much.

"I'm sorry my sweet flower, she never let me take you," he whispered, that only she and InuYasha heard.

"Why," Kagome said, pulling back.

Her father looked at her intently, "She wouldn't let me see you," he said sadly.

"Why didn't you find a way, if you cared for me at all why did you never fight back," she asked, arms still around his neck.

He lifted her hair and swirled it around his finger, "There is much you won't understand, but I will tell you when it's right," he said. Kagome turned to her brother and smiled beneath tears stained cheeks.

"You've grown so much Sota, did you have fun with dad?" Kagome asked, pulling him into a hug. Sota froze but hugged back and started crying. Kagome ruffled his hair and looked over to Sango, she saw a tear escape her, and smiled reassuringly.

Sota finally stopped crying," I missed you so much sis," he said looking up to her with a sniff.

"I missed you to squirt," Kagome said and ruffled his hair once more.

Kagome watched as Sango left, along with Miroku, but InuYasha stayed. Kagome sighed at his stubbornness but turned back to her father, "Tell me why you never came?" Kagome asked.

Her father looked taken aback but his eyes softened, "I did many times, but she wouldn't let me see you, Kagome I was running away from a lot of things, that if I bugged your mother anymore, it would be told to all, and then I defiantly wouldn't be able to see you," he said in a soft yet saddened voice.

Kagome burst into more tears, "Ohh daddy, I missed you so much," she cried and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you-" but her father was cut off from a loud crying noise coming from the techno baby. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, as InuYasha picked him up and shut him off.

"Stupid electronic piece of shit," he said and through it into the crib. 

Kagome's father blinked twice, "I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to meet you," he said. InuYasha turned around and looked at the guy in confusion.

Kagome swallowed and smiled, "This is InuYasha, one of my room mates," she said.

Kagome glanced at InuYasha then back to her father, who had a childish grin on his face, he jumped up and ran over to InuYasha shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Herro, it's nice to have another male in the family, you just better treat her well," he said still shaking his hand. Kagome and InuYasha became scarlet red and InuYasha retrieved his hand before stepping back.

"No, no, I'm not... me and Kag aren't, Kagome, some help here," InuYasha complained stepping back to the wall.

Kagome hopped up and ran to her father, "No dad, InuYasha and me aren't going out," she said, stepping between InuYasha and her father.

a/n: ahh...but all of you readers wish... not till WAY later folks...sorry

Her father smiled and bowed, "I'm sorry for the conclusion, I was just so excited to see my daughter I wasn't think straight," he said as both InuYasha and Kagome sighed in relief.

a/n: I'm gonna have lot's of fun with Kagome's father *laughs evilly and rubs hands together*

"Of course there is the future," her father added with a childish grin.

Kagome gasped, "DAD!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry honey, I just can't wait to meet your boyfriend," he said and Kagome blushed.

"I don't have one," she mumbled.

Her fathers face glowed and he ran to InuYasha, "So what do you say, she is a nice fish, come on," he said nudging a very red InuYasha.

"DAD!" this time it was Sota's turn to yell.

He looked over to his children and bowed, "Sorry, just trying to make my daughter happy," he said.

Kagome sweatdropped, '_this is not how I expected him to be after 8 years,'_ she sighed at her still smiling father, but couldn't help smiling herself, '_But I'm kinda glad he didn't change'_ she thought to herself.

Sango and Miroku reentered the room, Miroku with a fairly large bump on his head, and a very angry Sango.

Kagome's father blinked, "And who are you," he smiled.

Sango blink and mentally hit herself for being so rude, "I'm very sorry, I am Sango, and this is Miroku," she shot the pervert a death glare but smiled at Kagome's father.

"Ahh.. more room mate's I'm guessing," then he spotted Miroku and ran to him, "Would you be Kagome's love," he asked.

Miroku backed away a few steps but smiled and looked over to Kagome, "I did not know you felt this way Kagome," but before more could be said, all InuYasha, Kagome and Sango had hit him over the head as Kagome's father looked around in confusion.

"Dad," Kagome said turning to him, "I can find my own boyfriend, besides, I'm just waiting for a certain someone," she blushed.

Her father smiled, "And who might that be?" he questioned.

Kagome got dreamy eyes and looked up, "He has to be kind, and understanding, he has to be there for me, and- hey wait, dad, why do you want to know?" she questioned her father who was writing all this down. He smiled innocently and shoved the notepad into his back pocket.

"No reason, just wondering, it's been so long Kagome," he said trying to change the subject.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah," she said.

"You've grown so much," he added.

"Yeah," me mumbled.

"And soon you'll be married and have children," he said with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah- HEY wait DAD!" she yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, just getting caught up in seeing you and thinking of your future," he said bowing yet again.

a/n: who here loves her dad, I tried to give him the attitude her mother has in the serious... hehe... but still gave him a separate line.

Kagome rolled her yes.

"How 'bought I take you, your friends, and future husband out for dinner," he said, glancing at InuYasha. The two love birds blushed and Kagome had the four oh so lovely curves appear on her head.

"Sure," she mumbled trying to ignore his remark on 'husband' because she knew she wouldn't get anywhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sweatdropped. They all decided on pizza (so original)at Pizza Hut. Kagome thought oddly of the idea. The first time she's seen her father in years and they go to Pizza Hut.(^.^)

They ordered a large pepperoni pizza. All the boy's had 2 slices, Sango and Kagome had one though. They also had a large order of hot wings which InuYasha became very protective of.

a/n: hot-hot-hot wings *drools* :P ^.^

InuYasha was stuffing his face with hot wings and pizza while everyone else spoke.

"Wow, I've never seen him take to something that quick, unless it's Ramen," Miroku said and received a glare from the hanyou.

Kagome and Herro laughed.

a/n: Herro is the father remember, so I'll say both sometimes, okay?

Sota smiled and tried to grab a wing from InuYasha but only got a slap in the hand. Sota rubbed his hand and shrugged. 

Everyone at the table was laughing save InuYasha. 

Kagome took a small bite of her pizza and looked up to her father who was smiling down at her.

"Why wouldn't mother let you see me," Kagome asked.

Her father was quiet but finally spoke when everyone at the table was looking at him for an anwser, "She knew I'd take you away," he said and set his pizza down.

"Ohh...she never cared as much before," Kagome mumbled.

Her father snapped up, "That's not true, she was just depressed," he said.

"Over what," Kagome asked.

He was quiet, "You know the fight about the woman I had a drink with," he asked.

"How could I forget," Kagome mumbled as a image of her mother backhanding her across the room took hold.

"Well, she thought I had cheated on her, which was not true," he added the last part quicker.

Kagome sighed, "And she didn't believe you, so you got a divorce and you took Sota with you," Kagome said looking over to her little brother who seemed scared that the subject was now on him.

"Yes," he said and took another bite of his pizza.

"I see then," she said, "Well, we should get going or we will be late with the curfew," she said looking over at the clock, which read 11:20pm.

Her father sighed and stood. He paid for the pizza and then drove them all home.

Kagome offered for him to stay, but Sango informed her that that was against the rules, so her father declined and said he would see her soon, before leaving them all.

InuYasha sat on the couch watching midnight TV with Kagome. Sango and Miroku went to bed, but the two didn't feel like sleep.

"Your father's a joy," InuYasha mumbled as her flipped through another channel.

Kagome laughed nervously, "I was as surprised as you were," she laughed out.

InuYasha also laughed and Kagome smiled before saying, "Sorry, I had no idea he'd ask you such questions," then she blushed as did InuYasha.

"It's okay," he mumbled. Kagome smiled and yawned.

"Goodnight InuYasha," she kissed him on the cheek and walked off to her room.

InuYasha blushed and touched his cheek, then he realized, '_Kagome kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed, how so...'_ he drifted off, wondering thoughts of do I live you's or do you love me's...

a/n: END I am so cruel, I want them to get together just as much as you do, but not gonna happen till WAY later... sorry, I'm the kind who sticks to the story plot no matter what... ohh well...REVIEW or I will hurt you (another rhyme) ja ne


	10. Revising 10

Hex

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, now excuse me *runs off to corner and rocks back and forth sucking thumb*

Chapter 12

That Time of the Month 

It has been 4 day's since Kagome's father visited, and she's been brighter then ever! School was over for the weekend and she was sitting on the couch with the gang, her father, and brother, all watching a movie called 'The Change'. It was now 6:00 and the sun was setting. InuYasha got up, and walked out of the room, and outside. Kagome blinked after him.

Kagome stood up and walked out after him, "I'll be right back," she said and shut the door behind her.

She followed InuYasha deep into the woods. He reached a clearing just as the sun became no more. Kagome watched as his ears vanished, and his claws went, his hair became black as the night, and when he turned to look at Kagome, his eyes were violet. Kagome stepped back, as InuYasha stared in amazement.

InuYasha blink, then turned all the way standing clear view in front of her, "Inu...Yasha," she chocked, and he was silent.

He turned and walked to a tree before sitting down, "That's me..." he said, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms waiting for Kagome reaction. Kagome felt her heart race, she walked over to him and knelt down. She poked his head where his dogs eyes should have been as InuYasha eyed her carefully.

"Where are your ears," she said bluntly, then looked to the side of his head where they were now located.

InuYasha narrowed his eye, "WHAT'S WRONG," he yelled causing Kagome to fly back.

Kagome became red, "YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME," she yelled back.

"WELL THEN STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M A FREAK."

"But isn't that what you are?" Kagome mumbled causing InuYasha to growl. '_He may not still be a dog demon, but he can growl anytime'_ she thought to herself.

"GRR...take that back," InuYasha almost yelled.

"Fine fine, IF you tell me why your human," Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked away stubbornly, "Once a month when the moon is not visible, I become human, it's like that with every hanyou," he looked back at Kagome with saddened eyes as if saying he WAS a freak.

Kagome sighed, his eyes were shaky as if trying not to cry. Kagome crawled over to him and sat down beside the hanyou.

"I see...why didn't you say something then?" Kagome questioned.

"It wasn't important," he mumbled looking away and he lifted one knee and rested his arm apon it.

Kagome sighed again. 

"It's fine I guess," InuYasha muttered.

Kagome sighed again and looked up into the moonless sky, "How do you do that?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha turned to her with a confused look apon his face, "How do I do what?"

"Confuse me, but at the same time make me feel special," Kagome whispered.

InuYasha turned back, "I could ask you the same," InuYasha muttered and Kagome turned to him. He turned back to her as their eyes meet. Both stayed the same, gazing into each others eyes in amazement and wonder, both not wanting to look away. They became closer and closer, their lips were almost met when...

"KAGOME, INUYASHA," it was Sota. The two loves blushed as they both stood and Sota came it the clearing.

a/n: am I evil, or what...hehe...I told yeah, they aren't getting together that easily...

Sota smiled and ran to Kagome's side, "Come on, Sango made dinner and it's done," Sota said and started to pull the two home.

When they got there the table was set with spaghetti.

Kagome laughed, "Not once in the 4 months I've lived here have you cooked any type of dinner," Kagome said still laughing. Sango glared at her but then turned to Herro and smiled.

With a sweet yet firm voice came "SIT," everyone ran to a chair and were waiting for food.

Sango smiled, she was at the very end, on her right was Miroku, on her left was InuYasha, beside InuYasha was Kagome, and beside Kagome was Sota and beside Miroku was Herro.

All ate in silence until Herro spoke, "So what did you two do in the woods," he asked eyeing the two.

The two blush and looked at each other, Kagome swallowed her food and turned back to her father, "Talked," she said '_and almost kissed' _she thought the second half.

Herro was about to say something when Sango spoke, "AHH, INUYASHA, I FORGOT, the moon isn't here tonight," Sango yelled. Everyone turned there attention to the black haired InuYasha, who glared at Sango.

Kagome's father cocked and eyebrow, "Why is your hair black," he asked.

InuYasha gulped and looked to Kagome for help, and she looked to Miroku, who looked to Sango, who was mentally hitting herself for bring it up.

InuYasha sighed, "I... dyed it, that's what Kagome and me were doing," he said, hoping to Isis that he believed it.

To everyone's surprise he nodded and smiled, "I see, that makes sense," he said and took another bite of his spaghetti.

"It does?" Miroku asked and was hit in the side by Sango's elbow, "I mean, yes...it does."

"Dawm, and I was looking forward to grandchildren," Herro said as everyone fell sideways and off their chairs.

a/n: you all probably hate me, because this is so short, and because they didn't kiss...sorry, I thought about it, then decided that that wouldn't be any fun... hehe he..bye bye… besides, if I had them kiss, you would all loose intrest, and stop reading, plus if they do get together, then the fun will never start…


	11. Revising 11

Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own this idea, ohh and much more, like this comp. this keyboard, this mouse, which could all go out the window if it doesn't move faster... ^--^# (inu mad)

Chapter 13

It's Better This Way

a/n: *does happy dance* sorry, I've been really hipped over all these reviews, and I've only had the story up for now... two days (yeah you remember me say that at chapter 10 or something huh) well this goes to show you that if you review I write quicker...bts

Kagome sighed as she looked up to her ceiling for any answers. They never came. Images of Her and InuYasha's 'kiss' over took her. In a way she was mad at Sota for braking that moment, but at the same time, relived, if Sota hadn't, what kinda of mess would she be in now. '_I love InuYasha, that's it, now it's clear, but do I love him enough, like I said to father, I wanted one who was always there for me, InuYasha has been there for me when I was blue, but I've never been there for him, is it right to love him and expect him to love me back?'_ Kagome questioned herself as more images of InuYasha flooded her thoughts. Most of him yelling, or frowning, or those fearful glares, then they all became ones of him smiling, laughing, being happy. All became one last memory, the one of their almost 'kiss'. 

"I love him, but can he love me back," she said aloud, forgeting Sango was in the room. Her friend looked over to Kagome and smiled. She turned off her computer screen and walked over to Kagome's bed before sitting down on the edge causing Kagome to jump.

Sango grinned, "I took you long enough to realize," Sango said still smiling very childish.

Kagome glared in Sango's direction, "Long enough for what?" Kagome asked.

"To realize your love," Sango said with dreamy eyes, "Go to him or you'll never see him again," Sango said going off into her own world and Kagome sweatdropped. She inched off the bed, careful not to let Sango know, then she dashed toward the door and out of the room before Sango to do or say anything else. 

Kagome sighed as she entered the living room where InuYasha and Miroku sat watching TV. InuYasha looked up and sighed. He got up and walked passed Kagome into his room. His ears, hair, claws, and fangs were back, as was his attitude.

InuYasha sat down on his bed and picked up his headphones and pushed play, listening to PaPa Roach.

a/n: no more song writes you'll be glad to know... just think about the songs if you want them that bad, or get your own music...

InuYasha looked up to the silent ceiling, knowing it's answer already. Absolutely nothing. He sighed and thought about the very close 'kiss' from the other night. '_I love her, but does she love me, why would she love me, I'm just a mangy half-breed. How could anyone love me, still... that night, she was so close, and getting closer, then Sota, I'm sort of glad he interrupted, why is that, maybe, maybe we aren't meant to be, that's it, can't be together, she need better then a half-breed such as myself, so I'll tell her tonight.'_ InuYasha settled down and closed his eyes before going into a deep sleep...

~Dream

_InuYasha was sitting against a tree, it was the middle of day, and the sun was shinning brighter then ever. He looked out to the prairie of flowers and he saw a girl run toward him. She was wearing a green velvet dress, and her hair was put down. She ran to InuYasha and smiled. She nuzzled their noise and gave him a loving kiss._

_InuYasha kissed back, she soon pulled away, "I love you InuYasha..." she whispered._

_"I love you to Kagome.." he whispered back as they kissed once more._

end Dream~

InuYasha shot straight up from his bed and pulled off his headphones, he was breathing heavily. His eyes softened as he looked around the room. He wasn't in a pasture full of roses. InuYasha touched his lips and sighed, '_Is it a dream I wish to happen, I know I love her, but...'_ he trailed off as Miroku walked into the room and frowned.

"What troubles you InuYasha," he asked.

InuYasha rubbed his eyes and looked up to him, "Nothing, never mind," InuYasha said and walked out of the room.

He spotted Kagome on the couch, "Hey Kag, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Kagome stood up, "Sure," she said and followed InuYasha outside. They walked until they came to the spot where they almost kissed. 

InuYasha turned to her and frowned, "Kagome, maybe we should forget what happened," InuYasha said.

Kagome felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at that moment. Yes, she wanted the same, but in a way, she wanted InuYasha to remember, for her to remember. True she didn't want InuYasha to think anything of it, but she did want him to remember, just to show how much she cared.

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes and she nodded. InuYasha felt himself shatter there to, at the sight of her tears. He didn't want her to cry, not over him, why do women do that?

InuYasha stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek. He whipped away her fallen tear, "Don't cry, I hate it when you cry," he said. Kagome tried really hard not to cry and to force a smile. They stayed like this, InuYasha's hand on her cheek, and Kagome's hand on his hand. Kagome felt peaceful in the dime moonlight, and he looked like a silver knight. Finally InuYasha let go, and both walked back smiling.

InuYasha walked into through the door of the trailer, still looking at Kagome, this only caused InuYasha to bump into Sango, land on top of her, as her lips broke his fall...

END

a/n: MAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry, I am evil, I know, Call it a curse, but I've been writing cliffie's a lot more lately, they don't seem to want to go away.. I mean the opportunity to torcher you dangles there and I decide to grab it.. sorry... well heres some review awnsers...

Anime Crazy Girl: Thank you soo so much for reviewing every chapter... every time someone does that I feel loved, it's fun... anyways, you asked in your first review 'where's Sess and Rin' well, I don't mean to push your buttons, but they aren't gonna appear until Kagome leaves boarding school, but I think I'm gonna have them come visit InuYasha once...yeah...thanks again for your review, and your right, Kikyo should die *burns kikyo in next chapter..* there, I'm happy now, how about you..^.^

Gwein: hehe...thanks for your review and I'm glad you enjoy the fic, but if you did not notice, I put down Rin's age, she 29 in my fic, and I could have sworn I put down sessy's age as 30 SO FAR (he can be 100, but he's only lived 30 so far in my fic) but if your talking about in the serious, I agree...it's odd...but you see, the reason I did that was because Sessy needs a girlfriend and I wasn't about to pair him with Kagura or some stupid wench that he doesn't like, I mean I didn't want to make up a youkai character, so I decided Rin, because she's the only human he likes, and that's mainly why...well, thanks again for your review *does happy dance* please review again soon!!!

WOW, can you believe both reviews that I answered were about ses/rin, I never knew you guy's cared for them so much... I guess that mean's I'll have to put them in somewhere *looks around for spot to put them* okay, I have a tight plan...so yeah, this might take awhile...so review and, I'll be back in the next chap (another rhyme...weee)


	12. Revising 12

Hex

Disclaimer: Do I Have to say it over and over again, You've already broken my heart with it 13 times, not you want to brake it again *cries* (everyone:YES) *looks around* Hmmff, fine then don't have a heart, I don't own InuYasha... I never will so back off *runs to corner and cries*

Chapter 14

Unwanted Kiss

a/n: all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU, sorry, it's just, well, I never knew how good it fely to get a review every half and hour (literally) and well it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside *looks at odd gazes* never mind, just read...^.^ps: this is and always will be inu/kag fic, so don't worry... ^.^

InuYasha's eyes were wide, as was Sango's. Kagome gasped and Miroku looked torn. InuYasha jumped off of Sango so quick and backed away so fast, all you saw was a blur.

Sango still sat in the same position.

"Sango, are you alright," Miroku asked as he ran over to her and helped her up. InuYasha backed away until he bumped into Kagome.

"Sango I am, soo soo very sorry," InuYasha waving his hands in front of his face.

Miroku looked up at InuYasha in hurt and the hanyou felt terrible. Kagome also felt shattered. The one she loved had kissed another, maybe not on purpose, but it was still painful to watch. You could see the same hurt in Miroku's eye's. 

Sango looked around the room as if she had forgotten where she was, or just wanted to forget. 

"It's, it's alright, it was an accident, yeah and accident, I need to lay down," Sango said putting a hand on top of her head and walking off to her room. Everyone watched in horror.

InuYasha was stund. He looked down at Kagome, then to Miroku. Both looked so hurt inside, it made the hanyou feel like he just got run over, and now wished it would happen again if he could forget what happened.

Kagome walked past him and ran to her room.

InuYasha watched in sadness, then Miroku gave him one last glance before walking into his room as well. _'SHIT, you don't mean to do something but it happens anyway, then everyone gets mad at you.'_ he thought as he tried to erase the image of Sango and his 'kiss'.

He hit himself in the head before slamming down on the couch and turning on the TV, hoping that the past would go away.

Kagome sat on her bed and looked over at Sango, "Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned over and looked at Kagome, "Yeah," she said weakly.

"How did it feel?" Kagome asked.

Sango blinked, "What?" she asked wondering if Kagome meant what she thought she meant.

"When he kissed you, how did it feel," Kagome asked looking down.

Sango's eyes softened, she knew she hurt her friend when that happened, and she was also hurting inside, "Well, there wasn't any love between it, and it was an accident..." Sango trailed off.

"I saw the look on your face, don't lie to me, how did you feel?" Kagome asked again.

Sango felt tears try to escape her but she blinked them back, '_You felt loved, and safe, you liked it, but you can't tell her that, just say it again and maybe she'll believe you'_ Sango thought to herself, "There was nothing, just surprised was all," Sango said and rolled over.

Kagome felt a sob in her throat as she tried to hold back, '_Why was it so painful to watch,'_ Kagome asked silently to herself.

Sango blinked and pushed play on her headphones where it played Linkin Park (Meteora) Hit the Floor

::There are just to-- many times that people have tried to look inside of me- 

wondering what I think of you- and I protect you out of court-esy-

Too---man--y times that I've held on when I need to pu-sh away

Afraid to say, what is on my mind- Afraid to say what I need to say-::

Sango sighed, '_Should I tell Kagome, she has a right to know, but it would shatter her, I should keep it to myself'_ Sango thought silently to herself as she dozed off.

a/n: sorry if you think I'm going songy ficcy, I hate those too, but like I said last time, sometimes the words are connected to what I'm trying to say, anyways, Be glad I don't do the WHOLE song...

Kagome sighed and turned on her laptop. She pulled up the story she's writing about her past, only it stars a girl named Cishia. At the time the girl was being hit over the head with a lamp, or should I say, Kagome's past self was getting hit over the head with a lamp.

Kagome sighed, she couldn't write, not now, she was to depressed. She pulled up Yahoo IM. A few people she knew were online. She clicked on a user name of Lady Niomi.

Kagome: Hey

Niomi: Hey, haven't seen you in awhile, I heard you got sent to boarding school.

Kagome: Yeah, I did, so what's up?

Niomi: nothing, but why did you go to boarding school?

Kagome: I'd rather not talk about it

Niomi: Suit yourself, so what's up?

Kagome: Just sitting around.

Niomi: Sounds fun

Kagome: It's better then nothing...lol

Niomi: lol

InuYasha walked into the room and Kagome looked up. She sighed and looked back down to her laptop

Kagome: Listen, I'll talk to yeah later, bye for now

Niomi: Yeah, whatever, bye Kag

user Kagome01 off line

Kagome closed her laptop and looked back up to InuYasha who between the goodbyes had taken the privilege to sit down at the edge of her bed.

"Kagome..." he said, hoping for her to be calm.

"Yes," she said sweetly.

InuYasha sighed in relief, "I just wanted to say, that your father is here," he said and Kagome fell sideways off the bed.

"My...father," she said.

"Well yeah, what else," he said.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she stomped out of the room. InuYasha sighed and walked over to Sango's bed before shaking her awake.

Sango mumbled something, but took off her headphones and opened her eyes to gaze into InuYasha's.

She sat up so fast there lips met yet again, and Sango pulled back she groaned, "Why does it seem the world want us to kiss," she said and turned away.

InuYasha had a sickening look on his face, "This Sango, maybe we should forget what happened," InuYasha said, he seemed to be saying those words a lot lately.

Sango turned back to him and nodded. InuYasha smiled and left the room. Just as he did Sango burst into tears and buried her face into the pillow of her bed.

END

a/n: you all must hate me soo much, I am so sorry, but I like to twist things and have the most unexpected shit happen... *smiles evilly* so review and I'll update soon (yet another rhyme) sorry this chappie was so short...reminder, I might not be able to update on Monday or Tuesday, because I'm supposed to be grounded, and my dad comes back home on Monday, so yeah... I'm grounded until Wednesday, so expect LOTS of updates tomorrow (Sunday) just to make up for that, just don't cry if I don't write for two day's... ja ne...

review awnsers stuff..yeah

Nina: I am SO glad you like my story *does happy dance* you have no idea how much that means to me… I'm mean, this is only my second fanfic, but it still makes me happy *looks over to 1st fanfic that only had one review*** ** *sighs * yeah…so I guess you didn't expect Sango to be the one with the mixed feeling did yeah…I just love messing with you guys heads… hehe…I'm gonna go hide now before you hit me *runs away *

Okay…only review I'm gonna awnser tonight… ja ne


	13. Revising 13

Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, for the last *looks at calendar* 17 years, 5 months, 16 days, and 13 hours.... 34 minutes, and 45 seconds... 46 seconds 47 sec. 48... never mind.... go read

Chapter 15

Games Defeat the Silence

a/n: *does happy dance* sorry, I can't get over how happy I am, no matter how hard I try, it makes me happy to see all those who review, and even when I have NO ideas, I write more...which makes the story interesting...so review an you can count on SO many more chappies.

The next couple of day's were quiet, unless you count the crying of the two techno babies. Friday soon came, and the babies were sent off to different home, of course this was the only celebration of the whole week. No one spoke to each other unless necessary. 

Kagome wasn't the happiest campier either, she was so depressed over the 'kiss' that she didn't even eat the first week. Sango on the other hand was really trying to forget, she wrote stories way more often then she used to, and read more also. InuYasha was always off doing something, or just sitting in his room listening to music. Miroku didn't even grope Sango, which everyone thought as WAY to scary.

a/n: he must REALLY be depressed if he wouldn't grope Sango...

Either way, everyone was dodging each other, if it could be helped. Two weeks passed like this, and Kagome marked her calendar of being in Tama for 6 weeks, this was Sunday, the only day of the week InuYasha and Kagome spoke willingly.

"Want to play a video game?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the hallway and took her normal place among the couch next to InuYasha.

InuYasha blinked, but nodded. He tossed Kagome a controller and some video games to choose from. Kagome picked Mario's Racers again, and won the first match. InuYasha won 3 times after that, then Kagome won 6, then InuYasha 4, then Kagome 2, then InuYasha 5, then Kagome once. They followed like this without care.

They were even laughing at each others mistakes as they both forgot all about the 'kiss' and were having so much fun. 

At one time Kagome had stuck her tongue out at InuYasha as if to say 'I told you so' this cause the hanyou to tackle her. They rolled around the floor laughing, trying to pin each other.

Sango walked out and was trying to help Kagome. Miroku say this and tried to help InuYasha. When the game was over InuYasha had Kagome pinned, and Miroku had Sango pinned.

The two men laughed and gave each other a high five. They jumped off the very disappointed girls and laughed. They sat around the couch in their normal spots as all four played racers together.

Sango and Miroku won the first time, then InuYasha and Kagome. Nothing else really happened for the next two weeks after that. InuYasha left one moonless night, only to return in the morning. We all know why. But the four friends became closer, less sociable, but closer.

2 months had passed, and nothing happened (a/n: if your confused, I meant, Kagome has been there for 2 months now all together)It was Sunday and everyone was actually happy. They were all smiling and laughing, becoming closer again.

They were all friends again, and had forgotten all about the 'kiss'.

A knock was heard on the door, InuYasha blinked, and walked over to it, he opened the door to show his brother Sessomaru and Rin...

a/n: there yeah go..another cliffie... please don't kill me, not much of a cliffie anyways... sorry this was WAY to short to even be a chappie, but hey, I had nothing else to say...so review and I'll post the next chapter... ja ne


	14. Revising 14

Hex

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha do you think I would write a fanfic, no, you don't, because if I did own InuYasha, I'd make this part of the serious, although it would go nothing with the plot... go read, before I get to deep into this...

Chapter 16

A Visit and A Journal

InuYasha gasped as his brother stepped forward and gave his little bro' a hug.

"How have you been little brother," he asked.

InuYasha was speechless.

a/n: way ooc with Sessomaru, sorry

Rin stepped up behind him and smiled at InuYasha. She walked past the two and over to Sango, "It's been a long time, how are you Sango?" Rin asked.

Sango smiled, "I'm fine, and you, has Sess given you any trouble," Sango asked, at his name Sessomaru let go of the tongue tied InuYasha and bowed towards Sango.

"Hello again Sango," he said and returned his mind to InuYasha, "So I see you've found a mate," Sessomaru said nodding in Kagome's direction.

"No, Sess, me and her aren't-why do you all think that... why are you here?" he tried to change the subject. 

"Ohh dear brother, can't I see my own relative?" Sessomaru asked coldly.

InuYasha mumbled something but let him past the door.

Sango and Rin were catching up on old time, along with Kagome. InuYasha was busy bugging his brothers with questions of 'why are you here' and 'Why now after all this time?'. It was truly annoying to Sessomaru, and Miroku was trying really hard not to hit the hanyou over the head to shut him up long enough to say 'hello'.

Finally Miroku pushed InuYasha back, and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Miroku," he said finally after many tries.

Sessomaru took the hand as if it were cursed, InuYasha growled at this but said nothing. 

"Nice, to uh, meet you to," he said and retrieved his hand.

Sessomaru seemed very interested to meet Kagome, as to how he say his brother look at her. He walked over and didn't even try to change the dull expression on his face. All Kagome could think about was '_I'm glad I cleaned the trailer yesterday.'_

"I am Kagome, it's nice to meet you," she held out her hand, and Sessomaru yet again, took it with disgust.

InuYasha was REALLY trying hard not to claw his brothers head off at his actions toward the one he loves, thank Miroku for holding him back.

"I am Sessomaru, InuYasha's half brother," Sessomaru said, still in his I-really-don't-care-anymore mood.

Kagome smiled and retrieved her hand first. She sat down next to the other girls and began talking again. Both Sessomaru and InuYasha listened.

Kagome turned to Rin and with a whisper said, "Is he always so stubborn, he reminds me a little of InuYasha."

Rin went pale and she laughed nervously as both demons awaited her answer, "Hehe...different subject," she said, almost getting her head torn off by both youkai/hanyous.

InuYasha turned to his brother, "I will say this again, and I want an answer, why are you here?" he asked.

But Sessomaru only stated another question, "Can't I see my baby brother?" he asked.

"Not without a reason," InuYasha mumbled.

Sessomaru laughed obviously hearing this, "I only came to see my baby brother, that is all, and to see as how I'm not wanted I'll go," Sessomaru said and turned to Rin, "Let's go, obviously InuYasha's having trouble with his mate," InuYasha was so close to ripping his head off, that if Sessomaru hadn't stepped back he would've seceded.

"Good riddance," was all InuYasha could say.

InuYasha, don't be so rude, why don't you stay Sessomaru?" Kagome asked.

"It is easy to tell I am not wanted here, besides, me and Rin have much to do, goodbye baby brother," he said and walked out the door with Rin close to his side.

a/n: you all probably hate me again for getting rid of Sessy, but I couldn't think of anything he could do more, he will come for another visit, just to make it up to you guys...kay...*dodges bombs thrown at head* I'll take that as a yes *runs away*

InuYasha mumbled something and walked off to his room. All three friends watched, but soon shrugged it off and played another video game. InuYasha slammed down on his bed, and put his headphones on before pushing play. It was playing Linkin Park 'Runaway'.

~flashback

_11 year old InuYasha was playing was video game on his Game Boy. Sessomaru popped in and grabbed it. He smashed the Game Boy and smirked at his brother._

_"You will waist all those pointless brain cells if you play such thing," he then smash the rest of the Game Boy on InuYasha's head and walked out._

_end flashback~ ~flashback_

_InuYasha looked up to his brother, at the age of 12. Sessomaru would follow him around, saving him from his own father. He would always take InuYasha to carnival, or video game stores, other things like that. Then InuYasha became 16. His brother had found a nice girl named Rin, who now he always spent his time with. That's when all the beating started again. InuYasha hid them from his brother, trying to prove how strong he was._

_Until he was 17. His father had beaten his mother, and that InuYasha couldn't take. After that he was sent to Tama boarding school. For 7 months, he would get out one month before his 18th birthday._

end flashback~

InuYasha sighed at the memories. '_That's why I hate him, he wasn't there for me anymore, and then he became cold again.'_ he thought to himself and pulled out his little black journal to write in.

a/n: now before I tell you what he writes, I have to say this, for all who are confused. Remember, InuYasha got beaten from both his father and brother, until his brother found out about his father beating him, that was when InuYasha turned 12. Sessomaru was nicer to him after that because he felt sorry that InuYasha was beaten for no reason, now...to the journal… and away....

InuYasha sighed as the pencil moved along the paper...

::How do I deal with this. It's not fair, so many feeling stuck in my head, I'm so confused. No one will except me, I'm just a lousy half-breed. How do I expect Kagome to love me back, why do I expect Sessomaru to be kinder like he was. It's not fair to have these memories or thoughts. How do I get them to go away. Kagome will never love a half-breed, neither will Sessomaru. Is it that I wish to much of them. If all I could have is friendship, would it be enough. Kagome's been avoiding me, as is Sango. I want to forget Sango, and what happened, it wasn't a big deal, but it keeps playing over and over in my head. I don't know what to think anymore, I should just give up::

InuYasha sighed and closed his book, he shoved it under his mattress and left the room.

"He InuYasha, could I borrow your Good Charlotte CD?" Kagome asked as she popped her head outside the door of her room.

"Yeah sure," InuYasha said and waved his hand to the side for her to see.

Kagome smiled and walked into his room, "Thanks," she said. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the CD case. She was just about to leave, when she spotted the little black journal sticking out from the mattress. Kagome bit her lip, she reached for it, but InuYasha walked in. She pulled her hand away, turned around and smiled, "Thanks again," she said, pulled out the CD and shoved the case into his face. He smirked, she waved, and they both left.

a/n: you know ya love me! *does happy dance and swallows bag of sugar* sorry, *grabs 'bag of sweets and shoves it in mouth* hehe *swallows* sorry, NEED SUGAR *goes psycho* I got a review about for me to not eat sweets, and the word sweet's stuck in my head and I needed sugar *goes psycho* ok, time to answer two reviews...

sessy(): Thanks SO much for reviewing, but the reason Sango was crying is because she liked the kiss in a way, and felt like she betrayed Kagome and Miroku (miroku...hehe) and she felt terrible so that's why she was crying...okay? review again and feel free to ask questions...bye bye

Miroku's girl: Trust me, this will defiantly NOT be a san/inu fic...I hate people who do that...anyways, kag and inu aren't getting together until Kagome's out of boarding school, which might not be until chappie 20 or 30 (somewhere in there) but be happy because I write almost 5 chapters every day if you review, cause if you review, I want to write ALOT...so review again and you can count on another chappie... bye bye

~SUNI~(): yes, it was the Goshinkobu (I can't spell either *sweatdrop*) tree… I thought I pointed that out…ohh well..thanks SO much for reviewing…ja ne

~~~~

That's it for questions...thank you all who reviewed... please do it again and expect MILLIONS on chappies... bye bye ps… listen, I got many reviews yelling at me for having san/inu kiss…but as I've said before… THIS IS NOT A SAN/INU FIC… I hate people who do that…it's just to twist the story around to bring inu/kag closer, you'll see….please don't discontinue reading my story because of this… I worked really hard on this…and I'm just really screwed in the head so you have to forgive me. I like to have the least expected things happen if you haven't noticed, because then you read more… please don't kill me or stop reading, I've worked to hard to have everyone get pissed at me and go away… *cries* I just wrote this two/one day ago (I need a calendar) so please continue and I promise things will look up for kag/inu… and if you haven't noticed, there to much fluff in there, just to keep you happy, so review and I'll write LOTS more..ja ne


	15. Revising 15

Hex

Disclaimer: me: I don't want to say it...

everyone: NOW

me: SCREW YOU

lawyers and ff.net: SAY IT OR YOUR STORY GOES BUH BYE

Me: ACK, NO YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY HEX... I nurtured it ever since it was just and idea, I feed it chapters...and you WANT TO TAKE IT AWAY AFTER 17 CHAPTERS...HELL NO

Lawyer's and ff.net: THEN SAY IT...

Me: fine *mumbles* I don't own InuYasha... SO BACK OFF AND LEAVE MY FICCY ALONE!!!!!

Chapter 17

Kikyo's Payback

Kagome yawned as she got out of bed. School had passed yet again, and it was Saturday. She would be here for 2 months and one week by this Sunday.

She got up, as did Sango at her move meant, and got dressed. She walked outside and into the living room where the boy's were sitting and talking.

"And then what," was the only and last thing Kagome heard. Both men stopped talking at the sight of her and just smiled. She rolled her eyes but sat down in her usual spot and Turned to InuYasha.

"What were you talking about?" Kagome asked eyeing the two carefully.

"Nothing, just chatting," Miroku said a little to nervous.

"Right, and I believe you because..." Kagome trailed off.

"Because you have no other choice but to surrender," InuYasha said and they looked at him oddly. 

"I never surrender," Kagome said joining in on his happy mood, she tackled him and they rolled around on the floor. Miroku was cheering for both of us. Then Sango came out and cheered for Kagome. 

"Flip him, headlock, Ohh there goes your chance, sideways, not that side," Sango was yelling trying to give Kagome pointers.

Kagome and InuYasha stopped to look at her, "SHUT UP," they said together and started to roll around again.

Sango sweatdropped but sat down next to Miroku to cheer her friend on. 

"GO INUYASHA," Miroku yelled as if this was a world wide event.

"NO, GO KAGOME," Sango argued.

"NO, GO INUYASHA," Miroku argued for the fun of it.

"YOU WANNA GO ROUND," Sango asked.

"WHY NOT," Miroku yelled as both tackled each other.

When they were done Sango and Kagome had won for once. They jumped off the two men and did a little happy dance. 

a/n: hehe///happy dance, couldn't resist.

All of a sudden a knock was heard on the door. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Kagome went to the door and opened it as there was Kikyo.

a/n: I thought about leaving it here, but I decided to be nice to you, plus It be to short and I've done SO many door cliffie it's not even funny...

Kikyo made a fist and punched Kagome right across the kitchen. Kagome blinked. She touched the blood on her lip and looked up to Kikyo. Kagome's eyes flamed as she stood slowly.

"THAT'S FOR HITTING MY PERFECT FACE AND MAKING ME GET PLASTIC SERGURY," Kikyo yelled and charged at Kagome again.

"PERFECT FACE, HA," Kagome stepped to one side as Kikyo hit the wall, "YOUR WAY LESS THAT PERFECT," she yelled and punched Kikyo in the side of the jaw.

Kikyo looked up to Kagome and started to laugh, "That's it, you think you can be his love, you forget, your just trash, a piece of trash, how could InuYasha ever love you," Kikyo said. Kagome felt something burn inside her, and another something shattered.

Kagome punched Kikyo again, she sat on top of her, punching her again and again, "AT LEAST I'M NOT A SLUT, NEVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN IF ONE THINGS FOR SERTAIN, IT'S THAT I'M WAY BETTER THEN YOU NOW," Kagome yelled and she grabbed Kikyo by the hair and pulled to her the door, "GET OUT," she yelled and through Kikyo out the door. Kagome looked at her hands. They were full of blood. Kikyo's blood, Kagome felt a tear escape down her cheek. She turned to the gang as never ending crystals poured down her cheeks. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She locked it and slid down the door before dropping to the floor. She sat in fetal position as she cried herself dry. The words that Kikyo spoke were true, but she didn't want to hear them, especially from her.

InuYasha sat down on the couch. His mouth was open in confusion. His eyes were wide and he didn't know what to think. All he knew was that the one he loved, was crying, crying because of him. He knew she went psycho when Kikyo said those stupid words. They weren't the truth, she was good enough for him, but he wasn't good enough for her. 

a/n: another short chapter... don't kill me. one more chapter after this, then don't expect and update for two days, I'm grounded remember, and I just found out my dad is already coming home. So I have enough time for one more chapter... so I'll see yeah then... I HATE KIKYO...okay...bye bye


	16. Revising 16

Hex

Disclaimer: YOU ALL SUCK!!!!! but fine, I love this story way to much to let it go down the drain so... *cries* I don't own InuYasha... now BACK AWAY BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH MY VERY SHARP NECKLACE!!!!!!*stabs airs as people back away* good..now READ

Chapter 18 (they grow up so fast *****tear*)

Voices of Confusion

a/n: REMINDER: this is the last chapter for today...but I will post on Wednesday...lots of chapters just to make it up to you...please don't abandin my story because of this, I'll never bring my headphones to school again if you don't abandon my story (yes, that is why I'm grounded, it's sad isn't it...)and I'll never cuse again..o.0...okay I wouldn't go that far... now READ

Kagome grabbed one of her t-shirt's from the laundry basket beside the door and started to whip the blood off her hands. She could wash the shirt later, right now she wanted the blood to go away and get out of her site. She was still sobbing, just not as hard. Confusion over took her, was Kikyo right, was Kagome not good enough for him, '_Of course I'm not good enough, it's not fair for him, I haven't once been there for him, why would I want him to love me back, I'm not being fair.'_

_'But if he didn't want to be with you, he probably would've never helped you out when you were blue'_ a voice rang in her head.

'_Yes he would, he doesn't have to love me to be there for me' _Kagome argued with the voice.

'_He was never there for Sango or Miroku that you saw, but he was always there for you, and you almost kissed'_ the voice argued.

'_He would be there for the two, if they ever had a problem, and so what is we almost kissed, it didn't happen, and like he said, we should just forget about it'_ she screamed in her head.

'_He only said that because you pushed him to... if you would've been more open to it, he wouldn't have acted the way he did'_

_'STOP IT, you don't understand, plus he kissed Sango'_

_'ON ACCIDENT'_

_'SO WHAT, it still happened'_

_'your to stubborn for your own mind'_

_'I'm Stoborn, I'm not the one tryinng to get myself to admit that I love InuYasha'_

_'Yes you are... I am you ya know'_

_'SO WHAT, I love InuYasha, are you happy, I've only admitted it countless times, but the thing is, he doesn't love me'_

_'You don't know that'_

_'Yes I do'_

_'Why don't you ask him'_

_'ohh yeah... great idea, I can see it now... yep walking up to him "hey InuYasha, do you love me?" great idea'_

_'NO, show how much you care and he might repay the feelings...'_

_'Fine, have it your way, I'll show my 'feelings' are you happy'_

_'Yes'_

_'Good, now go away'_

Kagome through the T-shirt in the hamper as if it were the voice. She stood up and flopped down on the bed, she fell asleep thinking of way's to show her feelings torward InuYasha...

InuYasha was still on the couch. Sango and Miroku had left yet again to leave the two alone and drive the unconsious witch home.(kikyo)

InuYasha sighed, '_Why the hell would she go psyco over me,'_

_'Because she loves you'_ a voice rang inside his head.

a/n: ohh to joy... another voice...

'_HA, how could she love a lousey half-breed like me'_ InuYasha argued.

_'Well then explain why she acted that way'_

_'I DON'T KNOW'_

_' there you have it folks, she loves him'_

_'SHE DOES NOT LOVE ME, how could she love me'_

_'You don't know that'_

_'It's a fact'_

_'Then why did you almost kiss?'_

_'She want's to forget, so I'm supposed to forget'_

_'NO, you told HER to forget, if you'd have left it alone, then maybe you would've found out excatly how she was feels'_

_'I know how she feels, she doesn't love me!'_

_'Then why was she crying after what Kikyo said, and why was she crying when you told her to forget'_

_'I don't know, it's a woman thing'_

_'Ahh yes, and you know nothing, what is your best guess'_

_'You sound to much like Miroku...'_

_' Yes, thank you, now why do YOU think she was crying'_

_'I am you, so I think what you think OKAY'_

_'HA, I knew it, told yeah she loves ya'_

_'THAT's NOT IT, just cause I think that doesn't mean it's true'_

_'Then why don't you find out'_

_'How?'_

_'Show her how much you care, be nicer to her, then maybe she'll repay the feelings'_

_'Fine, have it your way, but if this doesn't work you have to admit that she doesn't love me'_

_'I am you... but fine'_

_'Fine'_

_{Images of InuYasha as a human shacking hand with InuYasha as a demon}_

InuYasha sighed and rolled over. Finally he fell asleep on the couch.

"So... you think he admitted it to himself.." Sango asked from the window.

"I hope so... what do you think he'll do," Miroku asked.

"I hope he tells her," Sango said, they 'sleeping' Kikyo was moving and Sango hit her over the head with another stck, and Kikyo went back to 'sleep.'

"I don't think InuYasha would as far as to tell her... but maybe something more," Miroku said, hands a wandering.

"I I guess s-" but she was cut off by a warm presince on her butt...

WHAM WHAM WHAM

Sango was twitching with anger, "nice to see your back, MIROKU," she growled out.

Miroku smiled childish as Sango pisked up Kikyo's unconcious body and through it in the back.

"I know she loves me.." Miroku said and hoped in the car.

a/n: well there ya go...remeber, I can't post until Wednes day, but I'll post 3 times to make it up to you... well no reviews to awnser... so.. bye bye


	17. Revising 17

Hex

Disclaimer: I don't own him Dino Dawm It (I am a Dionist... I believe in the flinstones...lol)*hit's ff.net over the head* RUB IT IN MY FACE ONE MORE TIME AND I SHALL VANKWISH YOU!!!!!!*stomps away*

Chapter 19 (wow, my chappie's arleady in college *tear* it's REALLY hard to watch them grow)

Celebrate, Celebrate

a/n: HI, celebrate, celebrate, come on and celebrate(commercial) Ohh sorry... anyways... I can write another fanfic today *does happy dance* I just found out my daddies not comin' home till tomorrow morning *does happy dance* to much sugar, I'm bouncing off the walls (literally)*jumps off right wall, then left, then ceiling, then floor...* you get the point... I thought about not writing this yet... but I decided I've left you in to many cliffies (although this isn't one) so I decided to make it up to you (just be glad I never listen to CityBoy (Chris))So here yeah go...

Sango and Miroku were blasting there music, and only had to hit Kikyo in the head 6 times. Just as they were pulled on to the highway, Kikyo fell out of the trunk, as two trucks ran over her.(a/n: a blazer trunk, so just a fold up door)

a/n: Everyone wouldn't stop bugging me about killer her... so there you go... thank you EvilBunnie1 for the idea *skips off*

Sango and Miroku became pale as Sango sped up so no one could see her license plate.

"Wow, we...we just killed Kikyo..." Sango said, pulling up someone's lane and turning around to go back home.

Miroku was pale, "You think we'll get caught, I mean it wasn't really our faults... but.." Miroku started.

"Nah... WE KILLED KIKYO," Sango yelled in joy.

Miroku got a huge goofy grin on his face, "YOUR RIGHT, SHE'S FINALLY DEAD," he yelled also in joy. Both moved around in their seats as if trying to dance.

Both were laughing, "Is it a sin to laugh?" Sango asked calming down.

"Well yeah... but who cares, SHE'S DEAD," Miroku said and both began to 'dance' again.

a/n: *does happy dance around room* sorry, I hate kikyo... and if you liked her... your really screwed in the head... *does another happy dance* to much sugar... don't mind me... dance with me now *does another happy dance* okay, dance over... go read...

Kagome yawned as she got out of bed the second time that day. She looked around the room. Sango was gone, and she didn't feel to much like drawing. So she decided to chat. When she got online and on user, surprisingly none of her 82 friends were on.

a/n: I hate when that happens...well used to... I'm not aloud to chat anymore *cries* stupid little kid who let that guy know where she lived... stupid parents for being overly protective no matter what I say... stupid b-day that won't come for another 6 months.. stupid... o.0....I think you get it now go read....

Kagome sighed and shut her laptop. Something snapped in her head. '_That black journal, the one under InuYasha's mattress...'_ she thought to herself and sat up. She poked her head out the door. She walked out to the living room as silent as possible. She looked around and saw InuYasha sleeping on the couch. She walked back a few steps and opened his door. She walked in and shut it as silent as possible. She looked around the very messy room, but near his bed, on the floor, was the journal.

Kagome lifted it and looked around the room as if expecting someone to be in there. The journal was black as said before. It was leather and on the cover was a circle with a star in it. Kagome knew it was a sign for Wicca, but didn't think much of it. She was a Paganist, someone who took some beliefs of other religions that didn't believe in god. She shrugged and opened the book. Inside it looked like many pages were ripped out.

She opened the first page that had words on it, it read...

::Sessomaru has stopped following me around. He found a new girlfriend named Rin. In a way I'm sort of happy. I've forgotten what it was like to be alone, I missed it in a way. But at the same time I wish he were still around me, I guess I will miss having fun with him, going to parties with him, drinking with him, a lot more I probably shouldn't write down. He's also become cold again. I saw this change when he started to date Rin. It's like he's pushing everyone away, even Rin, like he's trying not to get close to her. I guess it's up to him what he does, I just wish he wouldn't take it out on me. I guess you'll be my problem book, I'll only write in you if I have a problem::

Kagome blinked, '_A problem book ehh?'_ she read on...

::Today father hit me again. Can't say I was surprised. Sessomaru hasn't been around to prevent this, he's always off with Rin, and when he _is_ home, he stows himself away in his room. But like I said, father hit me for the first time today in many years. At first it stung, then burned, as memories came back to me when he used to hit me before. I don't think I'll tell Sessomaru, he doesn't seem to care much of anything lately, and he keeps calling me a baby, I'm 16 Sessomaru, I'm not always crawling back to you::

Kagome read on, most of how InuYasha was beaten, or him and Sessomaru got in a fight. She skipped some of those, they didn't interest her. What did interest her was when she saw a page about Tama boarding school.

::Well, I'm in boarding school. I found Father hitting mother when I came back from Guki's party. I went ballistic. I couldn't help it, when I saw him hit and kick my mother I felt out of control. I barley remember what happened. Sessomaru said I had blood shot red eyes, and there were poorly healed purple scars on my cheeks. He said I smelled of demon. All I know is that I say father hitting mother, and I started to kick him. After that it get's blurry. He didn't have the right to hit my mother, it doesn't piss me off when he hits me, but no one touches my mother that way, not even a demon such as himself.::  
Kagome sighed. InuYasha's life was also a hell. They both suffered many beating's. There was more to the page, but Kagome didn't feel like reading that. Instead she flipped through the pages until she say her name. She stopped and looked down...

::Kagome's father had come a couple day's ago. Part of me wanted to rip his head off for abandoning her the way he did. The other said leave it be or Kagome will never talk to you again. Either way it didn't matter. I have no idea what happened, but her father was all of a sudden asking me to be Kagome's husband. At first I was more along the lines of 'hell no', but then, the moonless night came. Kagome had followed me into the woods. We had a short talk, and before I knew it, we were both leaning in for a kiss. Then her brother popped up. I really wanted to kill him. But at the same time I wanted to thank him. I'm not good enough for Kagome, she needs better, but it is certain I...::

Before Kagome could finish the page, she felt cold hands grab her shoulders and lift her up. Kagome froze. The person flipped her around to see standing before her, InuYasha. She expected him to be mad, and yell at her. But he didn't. His face held a sort of sorrow as he snatched the journal from her hands. He walked past her and shoved it in the drawer. He turned around and looked at her eye to eye.

Kagome froze. Was he planning her death, or just trying not to yell. Either way he looked fairly calm. That is until he lifted his hand and pointed towards the door.

"Out," he said calmly, closing his eyes and turning away. Kagome blinked. But soon ran as fast she could out the door.

'_Dawm it, why couldn't he come just a minute later, it was just getting good,'_ she thought to herself with a sigh as she shut the door to her room.

Sango burst through the door before Kagome could even move, causing her to fly across the room.

"OHH KAGOME, I'M SO SORRY," Sango yelled and ran over to her wounded friend.

"It's all right," Kagome said rubbing her head in pain. She looked at Sango again, "What caused such joy in your eyes?" Kagome asked.

Sango grinned, "I killed Kikyo," she said joyfully.

Kagome paled, "What?" she asked.

"Ohh, don't worry, we didn't kill her, but she fell out of my car on the free way and someone ran her over," Sango said with joy.

Kagome blinked, as her expression turned from scared, to YES!!!!

Kagome jumped up and put her hands on Sango's shoulders. They walked slowly out of the room kicking to one side then the other, singing 'Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead' from Wizard of Oz. When they passed The boy's room, they joined in. They danced around the room. Sango smiled as they got to the kitchen where numerous amounts of beer sat on the counter.

"I stopped by on our way home," Sango said opening one for herself.

The rest of the night was a celebration as they danced and partied.

a/n: *dances with them* woohoo... KIKYO IS DEAD!!!!!!!! and if you don't like that then you are all screwed in the head (but not as screwed as me) come on...dance with me... celebrate, celebrate, come on and celebrate....okay..time to answer some reviews...

catgurl@earthlink.com: you asked if this was a san/inu fic...the answer is NO!!!!!! never...it's just to twist the story around, I mean, to bring kag/inu closer...you'll see.... please don't give up on my story.... please... and didn't you read the summary, I could've sworn i put there INU/KAG.... plus I wouldn't have it any other way... I hate people that do that.... it makes me sick...only inu/kag are aloud to be together... Kikyo can burn in hell.... anyways... there's your answer... I'm really looking forward to another review from you.... please don't give up on my story. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow(): 0.o... you don't think they would really come get me would yeah? *looks around nervously* I'm gonna runaway now... anyway... this is NOT a inu/san fic... I hate people who do that...it's just to twist the story around and bring kag/inu closer... this is and always will be a INU/KAG!!! okay... I've said my peace... bye bye... oh and I'm glad you like my fic... review again... ^.^

Michelle. The. Miko.: Really, I misspell shit? o.0... wow, and I thought that Microsoft word would do that for me *pouts* sorry, try not to notice for me okay? I'm down enough as it is. Everyone's flaming me for the san/inu kiss.. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ACCIDENT...plus this is and always will be an kag/inu.... I would never change that....thanks for reviewing...it means a lot to me... bye bye and review again...

EvilBunnies1: hehe... DON'T KILL ME... sorry, I know I know.. and this is defiantly a kag/inu and san/mir   NO MATTER WHAT... so please continue reading and you'll see what I mean.... by the way... Thanks for the idea on how to kill Kikyo... I think I thanked you up there, anyways... bye bye and review again...

Inu-dude: You asked how I write so dawm fast... my answer is... o.0... I don't know... actually it's all the reviews ... no... really, I'm not joking, if I get enough reviews, I go psycho and start writing a lot... I'm seriously not joking,.... it's how I am... well thanks for your review, you helped promote another chapter... ja ne

ladykaa28: trust me...this NEVER will be a san/inu fic... I hate people who do that....and yes they are defiantly going to get together... but this is going to be a long fic and they aren't getting together until after they are both out of Tama boarding school and Kagome join's that gang called 'Hex' which InuYasha leads... you'll see... but I'm constantly writing so they will get together in the next two weeks (our time) I promise... see...if you didn't already read this... but I've only had this fic posted for 2 day's now, and look, it already has 19 chapters... so if you review, I'll write a lot more... and yes, san, mir, sess, rin, and her father are going to help them get together... but not until after they are out of boarding school, which I will make happen soon.... bye bye

Mage: Yes there is going to be some sessy/rin fluff... later though... and yes Shippo will appear... later though...these two things will happen once the gang is out of boarding school though, and occasional visits as seen before... this is going to be a VERY long fic... around 50 chapters, and if you haven't already noticed, I've only had this story up for 2 days, and look at how many chapters I got...19... but I won't be able to post until Wednesday, so don't get your highs up for any more chapters for the next 2 days...sorry... I think I'll write one more chapter today... just stay close and watch... thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story...


	18. Revising 18

Hex

Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU TO STOP RUBBING IT IN, *hits ff.net 20 times over the head and stomps away* But fine you dino dawm dick fuckers, I don't own InuYasha...*cries*

Chapter 20

Confusion and Plans

a/n: I told some of you that I'd get kag/inu together by now *sweatdrop* sorry, ain't gonna happen, not in this chapter I mean.... but around chapter 30 or 40....bye bye...and review...

It was now Sunday. Kagome had been at Tama boarding school for 2 months and 1 weeks. So much had happened...

InuYasha sighed at the memory of Kagome sitting down in his room reading his journal. At the time he really wanted to kill her. But then something calmed him down. He couldn't explain what, but something really calmed him down. If that something never did, then he didn't even know what he would've done to Kagome. 

Kagome sighed at the thought of the journal, '_why...why did he have to come in then, of all times, he had to do it then. Grr... if only he was a second later I could've seen what it said'_

InuYasha sighed and opened the page she left on at, he knew because he saw it before pulling her up...

::but then, the moonless night came. Kagome had followed me into the woods. We had a short talk, and before I knew it, we were both leaning in for a kiss. Then her brother popped up. I really wanted to kill him. But at the same time I wanted to thank him. I'm not good enough for Kagome, she needs better, but it is certain I love her, I have no idea why, but that night it became clear, I truly love Kagome::

'_Is that what calmed me?'_ he asked himself and read on...

::Then Kagome seemed troubled about it. As if relived that her brother came. I'm going to tell her to forget what happened, I think she want's it that way.::

Before InuYasha could finish, in came Kagome.

"Here's your Good Charlotte CD back," she said and handed him the CD.

InuYasha grabbed it and shoved his journal in the drawer before retrieving his CD case and shoving his CD in it.

Kagome eyed the journal in his drawer. InuYasha noticed this but said nothing.

"So it's your Problem book, is it," Kagome asked.

InuYasha glanced at the book and back at her, "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Why didn't you yell at me," Kagome asked.

"What?" InuYasha questioned.

"Why didn't you yell at me when you found me reading it?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha looked down, "I don't know," he muttered.

Kagome sighed and sat at the edge of his bed, "Is it that you don't mind if I read it?" she asked.

"No, I don't want you to read it," he snapped.

"Then why didn't you yell at me," Kagome asked.

"I told you, I don't know," he mumbled.

"How could you not know?"

"Easy, like this, I don't know."

"There's got to be a reason."

"Not all the time."

"Then how can life exist."

"It just does."

"Great answer."

"GET OUT!"

"Fine," Kagome said and got up before walking toward the door.

"Wait," InuYasha said, and Kagome turned to face him, "Just... never read it again would yeah?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, but nodded and left the room.

'_I wonder if she saw it all...'_ he asked himself remembering what the page had said, _'probably...'_

Kagome sat down on her bed and looked up to her ceiling, '_I wonder what it said... it must've been important  or something.'_

Kagome pulled out her drawing folder and reached inside for her favorite drawing, the one of InuYasha. She couldn't explain it, it looked so much like him, the best portrait she's ever drawn. The eyes are what made her smile. They eyes showed so much of him, all in one.

A knock was heard at the front door and Sango answered it, "KAGOME, YOUR DAD'S HERE," Sango yelled. Kagome put the picture away and ran out to the living room.

"Hey dad," Kagome said as her father walked into the living room.

"Kagome, I have great news," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah...what is it," Kagome asked.

"I got custody of you..." he said and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Dad, that's not SO good, when I do get out I only get 2 months left before I can move out," she said and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but the deal is, I can let you leave the house anytime when you turn 16, and since your 17, you can leave the house when you get out of Tama," he said smiling wider then ever.

a/n: I wish my parents would let me go *cries* okay...back to story...

Kagome's face glowed and she ran into her father's arms, "Thank you, thank you thank you... I love you SO much," Kagome pulled away and eyed her father, "How did you get custody of me?" she asked.

His smile didn't leave his face, "Your mothers still going out with that guy you beat up, and she thought it best you not live together," he said. Kagome's smile returned as did her huge.

"AHH THANK YOU," she screamed, but she pulled away again, "Why don't you get me out of this place then?" she asked confused.

At this his smile really did leave, "Because you were sent here on judges orders," he said.

Kagome smiled again, "OHH WELL, I'M JUST SO EXCITED," she screamed again and let go of her father.

Sango and Miroku seemed happy also, "When you get out, you can come live with us," Sango said.

Kagome turned and smiled, "Really?" she asked.

"Yep, but you'll have to put up with me, Miroku, InuYasha, Sessomaru, Shippo, and Rin, besides that I don't think anyone will care and you'll have a great time," Sango said.

"Ohh..this is GREAT!" she yelled. InuYasha came out and asked what all the fuss was about. Everyone told him and even he became a little happy, we all know why...

a/n: there yeah go... another chapter...last one until Wednesday...so be happy... review and I'll see you then... *skips away* bye bye...and feel free to ask any questions... bye now...


	19. Revising 19

Hex

Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUB IT IN *hit's ff.net and lawyers really hard to knock them out* NOW LEAVE ME ALONE... JUST CAUSE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUB IT IN!!!!!!!

Chapter 21

The Nature Walk to Hell

a/n: Sorry this took me so long.... I'll make it up to you... I promise.. so read...

"OHHH... THANK YOU DADDY!" Kagome yelled once more still holding on to him as so no air would reach his body.

"Kag...om… me...let *gasp* go," he managed to say as she finally let go of him and he gasped for numerous amounts of air.

"I'm just so happy," she said as she hoped up and down in joy.

"We're glad that your happy, but you don't need to kill your poor father," Miroku said as he eyed Herro who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, and I don't think killing _anyone_ would be a good idea if you wanna get out of here... well, unless it's Kikyo, that's and exception," Sango said as everyone save Herro and Sota burst into laughter and happy dances.

"Yes, Kagome, you've only been here since April 3rd, and it is now June 10th, you have 4 months and 3 weeks to go," her father said with all his breath in place.

"THAT'S RIGHT, school get's out in two weeks," Kagome squealed in happiness.

Everyone smiled at her happiness, that is until Miroku HAD to bring up the nature walk this week.

"MAN, I don't want to walk in the woods," Kagome whined.

"You have to or you can do summer school," Sango said with a whiny voice also.

Kagome sweatdropped, "Dawm it," she muttered.

"It's just for Science, to see our surroundings," Miroku said with pride.

"Really... our surroundings, well here... there's a wall, and another wall... and a ceiling, and another wall, and a floor, AND OHH LOOK, another wall," Kagome said pointing to each 'wall' as everyone burst into laughter.

"How do you come up with this shit?" Sango asked rolling around on the floor.

"To much time on my hands," Kagome said bluntly.

InuYasha extremely happy for a reason Kagome couldn't figure out. She soon shrugged it off as everyone started to party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was Monday, June 11th. Kagome came to Tama on April 3rd so she has been in boarding school 2 months, 1 week, and 1 day. She couldn't help but wonder, only two months and so much had happened, so what will happen now?

a/n: fair warning, every month will be 28 days long... so yeah...

Today was the ohh so fatal day. The day of the nature walk. Kagome packed a lunch for everyone, and two bottles of water each.

Sango and Kagome were both wearing black shorts, and a baggy black T-shirt. InuYasha was wearing his normal backwards black hat and baggy black jeans with a baggy navy blue shirt. Miroku wore almost the same but without the hat. All four came to school with a sigh. None of them were much of explorers, well, except InuYasha, but he didn't count. All hated their field trip to come, and wished for a storm, just a two week long storm to get them out of school. You know what they got. A sunny day, and cloudless sky. Although it is usually warmer with clouds, that day felt 100 degrees.

Everyone was talking until the fatal whistle was blown. InuYasha covered his hat/ears and almost killed the teacher who blew it. Everyone stood quiet and waited for their orders. 

"ALRIGHT CLASS," the teacher yelled and InuYasha flinched at every loud word, "WE'LL BE GOING IN TAMA SCHOOL AREAS OF THE FORSET, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING AND LET'S GO," she yelled and pointed out towards the woods in the direction of the tree that InuYasha and Kagome both admired so much.

Kagome blushed at the memory, as did InuYasha. The almost kiss had effected them SO much, it was a wonder. Both told the other they would forget, but neither could forget, all they forgot was the bliss and happiness both shared at that moment.

Everyone was following the trail, and they had already passed the tree. 

The nature walk was long and boring. InuYasha carried Kagome and Sango occasionally, and even Miroku at times. The hanyou seemed to be enjoying himself in a stick-a-branch-in-my-heart-and-leave-me-for-dead-because-I-won't-care sort of way.

The four finally left the group, as no one noticed. They wondered off as InuYasha kept track of the school.

The friends climbed a fairly large rock and sat at the top to eat their lunches and wait for the school to come back. Everyone had a pp&j sandwich, along with large amounts of candy. Kagome looked around for anyone, and when she was sure the school was out of sight, she pulled out a little lunch bag that contained 1 beer for each friend. The other three gave her a clapping hand and drank in bliss.

"You know, it is kinda pretty out here," Kagome said taking a sip of her beer and admiring a hawk that just flew above their heads.

"Yeah, so quiet and easy," Sango said in complete bliss.

"QUIET, easy for you to say," InuYasha mumbled and rubbed his 'hat'.

Kagome looked over at him and smiled, "Don't tell me you can still here them?" she asked.

InuYasha glared in her direction, "Yes, Kagome, I can."

Kagome laughed and pulled off InuYasha's hat with a little protest from him. But when she started to rub his ears, the only sound heard was the soft purr from his enjoyment. That is, until Sango and Miroku burst out laughing and InuYasha pulled away. He growled something but slammed his hat on and looked away.

Soon the sun was falling and the school was heading home. The four had been sitting the in the same spot, the same way, since InuYasha's little ears incident. Kagome's head was on InuYasha's shoulder, and InuYasha's head was on hers. Sango was cuddling up to Miroku's shoulder and his hand was inches away from her ass. InuYasha awoke at the sudden sound of the school coming back. He blushed when he saw Kagome but shook her silently awake. Kagome yawned and looked up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What is it InuYasha," Kagome mumbled.

InuYasha nudged toward the sunset and smiled, "That," he said and she peered over.

The sun was just setting over the mountains of trees, as the sky seemed painted a bright orange and red. Behind them the sky was already a dusky purple with falling shadows. Kagome gazed at it's beauty. The light was almost gone, and her eyes wouldn't burn anymore. If anything about the sun, she liked the sunsets, because they signaled the night was near, and if the night was near, then she was happy.

Sango yawned and woke up just in time to watch the sun disappear behind the mountains, only to return tomorrow on another sunny day.

Kagome stood up and yawned, she lost balance and started to fall off the edge of the cliff. Kagome screamed and InuYasha grabbed her right arm and pulled her up.

"Never," InuYasha started as Kagome tried to catch her breath from the surprise, "EVER, scream again when I'm right next to you," he said and dropped her to her feet.

Kagome sighed and looked up at her hero, "Adigoto, InuYasha, you saved my life," Kagome said as she, Sango and Miroku finally over came their surprise.

InuYasha blushed but turned away, "Your welcome," he muttered and started to walk down the rock followed by the three.

InuYasha crossed his arms and looked up to the sky with a sigh. (another rhyme... hehe)

Kagome smiled at him and the other two love birds fell behind to talk without her to hear.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Miroku asked and eyed Kagome and InuYasha.

"Probably repay him," Sango said and gazed at Kagome in pity.

"Or tell InuYasha how she feels," Miroku added.

"Come on now, Kagome wouldn't go THAT far," Sango pushed.

"Alright, but do you think InuYasha will tell her?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe, I don't-" but she was cut off by our favorite hanyou who jumped back and glared.

"What do you MEAN, I should tell her," InuYasha asked as his eyebrow twitched.

Sango and Miroku smiled innocently and back away a few steps, "NOTHING," Sango pleaded.

InuYasha fist became tight, and just as he was about to hit the two over the head a teachers whistle was heard in the far distance and InuYasha covered his ears in pain.

The four hid behind some trees and waited for the group to pass before following at the end in proof that they were there the whole time.

a/n: 0.o... okay... not very long... but I'm gonna go write the next chapter so.. yeah.. you can't kill me yet...  YEAH... okay... time to answer reviews...

Animes Crazy Girl: No, Sango doesn't like InuYasha...sort of...she likes the kiss because she hasn't been kissed in a long time and doesn't know what to think of it...thanks for the review...I hope you like my other fic...oh...and sorry kikyo didn't die slowly, and umm.. I didn't get your review until I already killed her...and you might want to know this but kikyo IS dead in the serious, just in a clay body...lol....and this story will be REALLY long... like 40-50 or even 60 chapters...but if you haven't noticed... I write fast... even though it took me till wednesday to do this..but I was grounded so I couldn't help it.... okay.. you asked me if I watch YuYu Hakusho.. the answers YES.. of course... it's my second fav...my favorite character is Hiei also *huggles Hiei* he creeps me out when he goes psycho... but I like psycho guys...lol.... even if I don't obsess over the show doesn't mean I don't like it (yes I do obsess over InuYasha, you should see me in real life.. I own the first 27 episodes, (I want more) I have a picture of him in my room... and so much more) and I'm sorry but I don't think I'll write any YYH fics, I'm not as obsessed and I have no ideas *sweatdrop* but I'll think about it and let you know... well I wasn't planning on your review answer to be so LONG... okay then... ja ne

Michelle. The. Miko: Thank you SO much... *does happy dance* okay...review again...and I am SO glad you like my story *does another happy dance* okay...bye bye now...see you in your next review...

ladykaa28: hehe.. you asked if sess and inu will work it out... the answer is yes... they will have arguments though or I'll get many flames for ooc'ing him... but I think I'll do it anyway... hehe... anyways... your right... he will tell her... but not in boarding school...sorry... he will tell her later when she's joins the gang called 'Hex' as said in the summary.... well I'm awaiting your next review... ja ne

Hamaguri: Okay... I've had five reviews now that say I need a beta reader... *sweatdrop* I didn't realize it was that bad... but please forgive me and I'll check more thermally... okay ja ne


	20. Revising 20

Hex

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU GET IT!!!! (ff.net and lawyers that have huge bumps on their heads: UNTIL YOUR DONE WITH THE STORY) OHH YEAH? BANG BANG BANG DOES THAT HELP, AND FOR THE 22nd TIME, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO STOP ASKING AND RUBBING IT IN!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 22

My Next Home

a/n: here you go... still trying to repay you for taking so long with these...

3 months today. July 3rd. Kagome had been in Tama for 3 months now, and the last month had been sort of fun. InuYasha was being a lot nicer to her, and so was she to him. They even had an argument over who was cooking breakfast for whom. So much had happened now. School was out for the summer, InuYasha was being nicer, Kagome was trying to show her feelings towards him, and Miroku was... let's just say Miroku's been a little less perverted towards Kagome, and has aimed it all on Sango.

Tomorrow was July 4th. Kagome was unusually hyper. She always got that way when July fourth came around. She was so rallied up she took the three friends to the amusement park. 

"SANGOOO... let's hurry so we can be at the fair before they're all crowded," Kagome urged her friend as Sango through a couple bags in the back.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that the boarding school is letting anyone stay out all night tonight and tomorrow," Sango slammed the back door shut.

"I know, first the amusement park today, then tomorrow, then at night we watch the fire works," Kagome's eyes sparkled in her fantasy world.

InuYasha sighed. She had been WAY to hyper lately and it was too much for him to handle.

Everyone hopped in the car. Kagome and InuYasha in the back, Miroku and Sango in the front.

Forty-five minutes later they came to park. Sango parked her blazer and jumped out with a smile as screams were heard from the roller coaster followed by a loud mechanic whoosh. 

InuYasha jumped out of the car, only to hop back in at the drivers seat, "Can I go for a ride Sango, it's hard to concentrate with all this loud noise and I need to get away," he held out his hand for the keys but Kagome pushed them away from his hand.

"HELL NO, your coming with young man, whether you like it or not," Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at him.

InuYasha smirked and slammed her jaw upward causing her to bite her tongue, "I can't handle the noise, and if you want a MAD hanyou, your going to give me the keys," he said moving his claws as a 'give them over' sign.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked around, '_WAIT, tonight's a moonless night, THATS PERFECT' Kagome screamed in her head as she smiled childishly down at her friend, "Only if you come tonight, the moonless night," she said with a goofy smile as Sango and Miroku burst into laughter._

InuYasha sighed and looked up at her, she caught him and why he really wanted to leave for the night, but nodded, "Fine," he muttered.

"GREAT, now I'll come with you and keep you company, because by the time you come back I'd be to sick to ride anything, and I'd make sure those two were to, and you don't ride alone do you, plus I don't even know if you WOULD come back, so I'm going with you," Kagome hopped in the passengers seat as InuYasha growled something and drove off.

"Where should we go?" InuYasha muttered driving around.

"How about we go see my new house?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked at her in confusion, "What house?" he asked.

"The one I'm going to live with you in, dumbass," Kagome said as if he was a retard.

InuYasha muttered something but turned at the next light. When they reached the house Kagome gasped. The house was about the size of a mansion, a little smaller, but all the same. Two story's high. The top had reached up in a triangle and the house was painted green. Along the sides were grape vines and sunflowers. Rin was in a small garden full of roses when she noticed the two.

"INUYASHA, IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU!" she yelled and waved them over. InuYasha muttered something about over active always pleased people. Sessomaru walked out of the polished door that had two windows on each side about as high as Kagome's arm was long. Beside the door were two tall windows about Sessomaru's height, and on each side, they were tainted black but you could see a bit of the inside. 

Sessomaru took a sip of his tea and motioned for the two to come in. They went as Rin followed. When Kagome walked inside she gasped of amassment. 

Ahead of her was an opening that lead to a black carpeted living room with a black leather couch, two black leather chairs, and a very large TV with a bookcase taller then InuYasha that held on the top of the three shelves CD's, and nothing else. And on the bottom of the next two shelves were what looked like walkmans, headphones, Y connecters, walk speakers, and much more. 

To her right was the Kitchen; it looked just like a bakers dream. A counter was in the middle that had 8 stools, four on each side. Above it held pots and pans. The room filled around with cupboards that only stopped when the fridge and sink were underneath. There was a huge stove, microwave, toaster, and so on. Connected to the room was a bar, where another counter was held that had a green marble counter and wine glasses were help on the ceiling as behind the counter was all the alcohol. 

To her left was a case of black-carpeted stairs, which Kagome followed up.

Upstairs was a long hall with 9 doors. She opened the first one that had INUYASHA painted on the door along with go away, never come back, and Keep out signs. Inside was a black carpet, with black walls, black bedspread, and black desk with a black computer. (you know... the frame)He also had a book shelf FULL of books, and the ones he couldn't fit were on the ground.

Kagome laughed and opened the next one that had MIROKU on it. Inside were pictures of women on motorcycles wearing only bra's and underpants. Kagome sighed, she should have expected this. The room was also all black besides the posters and magazine stacks. He also had a black computer with a dancing electronic woman who flashed her cleavage a couple times.

She closed the door and opened the next that said SHIPPO. Inside was a boy about 13. He turned around and gazed at her with the greenest-emerald eyes you have ever seen. His hair was orange/red and looked just like Sessomaru's. His skin was a silky white/peach. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black baggy shirt as he set the book he was reading down on the bed and stood up to greet her.

"I am Shippo," he said and walked up to her holding out his hand.

"I'm Kagome, but you can call me Kag," she took his hand and they shook their hello's.

"Shippo was abandon at the age of 5, and Sessomaru took him in," InuYasha said and Shippo glared over at him. It was no surprise that Sessomaru took him in, Shippo looked just like Sessomaru, only he was younger, he had no markings on his face, his hair was orange, and he had the loveliest green eyes, "Shippo is also a demon, only he's a kitsune," InuYasha added.

Kagome smiled, a fox demon, she should have known, why would Sessomaru take in a human who was in need. She may have only met Sessomaru once, but the stories she heard would led her to believe those such things about him. Kagome noticed something as Shippo turned to InuYasha with a glare. On his butt was a little fluffy white/peach tail. It was so kawaii Kagome almost reached down and touched it.

Shippo sighed and let Kagome pass the door to look inside. But she wasn't interested anymore; his tail was just too cute. Finally she looked up. Beside the door about 10 feet away was his bed that's bedpost was against the left wall. But what really caught her eye was the bookshelf full of none other then ANIMES!!!!

a/n: couldn't resist!

And another Bookshelf was full of Books. Kagome squealed as she ran over to the Animes in joy and wonder. She started to pick through them. HE EVEN HAD EVERY EPISODE OF YYH! Finally, someone who likes animes, and she will live with him! She stepped back from the animes and looked around the room. It was black, what a surprise. His bed was black, his walls were black, his carpet was black, and everything was black, except his white-framed computer. Finally Kagome left the room along with Shippo and the brothers, only to open the next door.

On the door was the name SANGO. Inside looked almost just like her boarding school room, only it was bigger and didn't have a second bed. Other wise, candles, the same glass desk, the same looking computer, the same almost everything.

Kagome sighed, she shut the door and was about to open the next when Sessomaru grabbed her hand, "This is my, and Rin's room, no one goes in here," he said and let go of her hand. Kagome blinked, but shrugged it off and followed him to the next door, it was an empty room with black walls, a black carpet, and a black bed. There was a giant empty bookshelf and a desk on the other side of the end of the bed. (that's supposed to make sense, so if it doesn't... sorry) A closet was next to it and inside was a box of old clothes.

"This is the guest room, you'll be staying in here once you move in," Sessomaru said and shut the door.

"How did you know I was moving in?" Kagome asked.

"A guess," he said and glanced over at InuYasha.

The next room was a fairly large bathroom, and the next was a storage room. All in all the upstairs was just a long hall with many doors. The basement was very original, normal cement floor, normal drier and washer, and normal clothes hangers. The only this not so normal was a large hole about the size of the washer if it were round. She started to go near it but InuYasha stepped in front of her and motioned her to leave with a don't-even-think-about-it look.

Kagome loved the house though, it was so fresh and she dreamed about places like these, she couldn't wait to move in. Everyone sat down and had lunch, Ramen of course. Kagome laughed. The two brothers may be nothing alike, but when it came to Ramen, the food spoke for itself. 

Kagome ate as Sessomaru and Rin told InuYasha about the town since he's been gone.

"Ohh... and they're closing the book store," Sessomaru said knowing his and Shippo's next move.

"WHAT!" the two said and stood from the table.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT!" InuYasha yelled.

"Don't be so loud mutt," Sessomaru said and InuYasha sat down again.

"It's not fair, that was my free time space," Shippo whined.

"The book... store?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha turned to her and sighed, "Yeah, where you go in and buy books," he said boldly.

"AHH SHUT UP!" Kagome hissed as the three demons through their hands to their ears.

"DON'T YELL WENCH!" InuYasha whined.

"I WOULDN'T YELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO RUDE!" Kagome hissed

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SO RUDE IF YOU HAD A FEW MORE BRAINCELLS!" he yelled back and turned.

Kagome huffed, she stood quickly as her once peach and white face became a scarlet red. Everyone at the table eyed her curiously, "I'M SICK OF YOU," she yelled and stomped out the door.

InuYasha watched in puzzlement, "That's not how you catch a fish, little brother," Sessomaru said calmly despite his ringing ears. InuYasha turned and glared at his brother, but stood and ran after Kagome.

When he reached his one and only love, she was crying. He felt terrible, she was crying because of him, why would she be crying because of him, "Kag… Kagome?" InuYasha asked, obviously he knew it was her, but it was more of a 'what's wrong' then a 'who are you?'

She turned to him slowly, he could smell the fresh small amount of salt water. He remembered that smell perfectly. Mostly because he has cried often enough in his life it was unforgettable. 

She said nothing to him, just cried. He was expecting a 'go away' of an 'Leave me alone,' but it never came, just new tears and a hug. Kagome ran into InuYasha's arms, as if something long forgotten had just been remembered. InuYasha sighed but dug his face into the sweet smell of her cream coconut scented hair. Ohh How he enjoyed the smell. He waited awhile as Kagome cried herself dry. InuYasha knew why she was weeping, but decided it best to leave it alone, or it would shatter her already cracked heart.

A/n: and I'm not gonna tell you so nani nani nana… you probably already know anyways… so yeah… I will tell ya later… just ask in your review, because InuYasha knows so you should to…

The sun was setting and InuYasha's once silvery hair became pure black, as did his eyes. They finally jumped into the car and drove off to the fair. 

"I'm sorry InuYasha," Kagome said as her tears became once again visible.

"For what?" InuYasha asked.

"For crying like that," She said calmly trying not to choke on her sobs.

"No… That was my fault, I shouldn't have said those things," he said quietly. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. InuYasha blushed but said nothing as they drove to the fair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango patted a very sick pervert as he lost most his lunch in a trashcan conveniently located in the very middle of the crowd.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. Thank Isis that he wasn't a hanyou now and didn't have to smell the rotting and digested 'food.' 

Miroku stood up and took a napkin from Sango as he whipped his mouth and smiled, "I want to do that again," he said happily as everyone fell sideways.


	21. Revising 21

Hex

Disclaimer: *twitches of anger* WHAT will you not ask? (ff.net and lawyers: If you... if you own.. InuYasha) very good, and what do you already know? (ff.net and lawyers: THAT YOU DON'T OWN IT!) very good, now your not gonna rub it in because (ff.net and lawyers: Because you'll hurt us...) VERY GOOD!!! now who wants a doggy treat.. yes you do... yes you do...

Chapter 23

Sparks Fly

a/n: *cries* I AM SOOOO sorry I didn't review 3 times on Wednesday like I promised *pouts* can you ever forgive me, I'll make it up to you... hell, I just had InuYasha and Kagome have a little tender moment there, but I'll make this up to you with a little more... SO READ! ohh and I might not be able to post so quickly and write so much for the next week *sighs* I'm going to stay with my grandma and she doesn't have a computer, but the library does, so I'll be going there constantly and will write a lot, because they don't have time limits *laughs evilly* okay, I'm done, go read.

Kagome held her hand over her stomach and took a deep breath. InuYasha walked slowly over to her and also took a deep breath. They had both just gotten off the twister and were feeling really sick.

"I knew I shouldn't of had that cotton candy," Kagome said as a low gulping sound crawled up her throat and she dove for the trashcan. InuYasha was also very sick but had enough pride in him to rub her back as the cotton candy threatened to come back out.

InuYasha sighed, he wanted to leave soon, but Kagome had convinced him to stay. I think that changed as the first mouth full of already eaten cotton candy and corndog made it's way from the stomach to the trash. 

Kagome whipped her mouth and stood up, "Let's go," she said and smiled weakly.

"Fine with me," InuYasha voiced and helped her back to the car where Sango and Miroku were waiting.

Miroku seemed a bit healthier as InuYasha placed Kagome in the back. They drove to the house and helped Kagome up to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku were on the couch, Sessomaru was sitting in a chair with Rin on his lap, and Shippo was sitting in the other one.

Today was July 4th. Kagome was still asleep.

They were watching a TV show called 'TRIGUN' from Shippo's collection when Kagome came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She looked around but sat between InuYasha and Sango. She put her legs up on Sango's as a foot rest and leaned against the blushing hanyou.

"I'm not your pillow," InuYasha finally said.

Kagome smirked as she yawned, pulling her hands up so she could hit InuYasha in the side of the head, "Good morning to you to," she yawned out and her hands fell back to her side.

InuYasha mumbled something but no one understood. 

Kagome looked at the wide screen TV as to see a flashback from Vashes past. In the scene it was a red tainted color. A boy with supposed to be blonde hair and big turquoise eyes was reaching down to help his brother up who looked almost the same, only had smaller eyes and a little higher hair that made it look like a broom stick. They only looked about 12. The brother (vash) on the floor didn't take it, just yelled something about him being a murderer and how he a killed a woman called Rem. The other boy smiled evilly and laughed psychotically with the words, "Yeah, it was great wasn't it?" then he grew fangs and started something about expecting what they were, and Kagome felt a little freaked out.

InuYasha shrunk at the scene, as did the other two on the couch.

"I love Knives, he's so psycho," Shippo said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Sessomaru turned, "I agree with Knives, we should kill off the human race, then we can live in peace," Sessomaru said and Rin jabbed her elbow into his ribs. Sessomaru smirked, "Of course you would be the only survivor," he said and looked at Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, "And I might think of keeping you alive, depends on how I am feeling," he said and laughed just as psychotically as Vashes brother. Rin blinked and started to edge off his lap as he laughed. Of course this didn't work as he pulled her back up onto his lap as she giggled in amusement. She gave him a peck on the lips and took his surprise to jump off and run behind the couch. 

Sessomaru shook his head and smirked, in less then one second he was behind the couch and had lifted her over his shoulder, the next second he was on the chair with her on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and his head on her shoulder as she played with his claws trying to pry them loose but with no luck, she finally gave up. Everyone was rolling around laughing at the two. 

a/n: I got so many people who said that they wanted some sess/rin fluff, so there ya go, *skips off* 

Sessomaru growled and everyone took this as a warning and in the next second they were all sitting in there seats and whistling to the ceiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was noon when everyone crammed into Sango's blazer, and Sessomaru's Truck. InuYasha and Kagome were in the back, as Miroku was in the front, and Sango was driving. Sessomaru's the driver in his truck, Rin was the passenger, and Shippo was the bitch(middle).

They all went to the park that seemed very empty because everyone was at the fair. They sat down at a picnic table with a volleyball court next to it, and a grill.

InuYasha put his black bandanna on and hopped out of the car before joining the other's by the picnic table. They all gathered around the volleyball net to play a quick game. Sessomaru, Rin, and Shippo were on one team, and the four friends were on the other.

Kagome through the ball up and hit it over the net. Shippo ran for it and bumped the ball upward as Rin set it and Sessomaru spiked it. It seemed that just as Sessomaru even touched the ball, it was out of sight and a large hole was where it should have been.

Sessomaru scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'll try not to hit so hard next time," he then lowered his arm as Rin tapped her foot waiting for more. Kagome ran over to the hole and retrieved the almost flattened ball. She sighed and ran off to the car to get an air pump. They game started again, and when it was over Sessomaru, Rin, and Shippo had won. They gave each other high fives and Sessomaru went off to cook the burgers. When the burgers were done, everyone had two each. InuYasha jumped up into a tree with his Walkman and went to sleep, until sunset when Shippo woke him up.

Everyone was sitting in a lawn chair gazing up into the sky, waiting for the first blast. Around 10:00pm it came. A large burst of gold shimmered down the sky. Followed by more and more. Everyone sat in complete silence watching them fly. Kagome glances over at InuYasha. He looked very peaceful, his eyes were caught on the sky until he felt Kagome's watch over him. He glanced over and she blushed. InuYasha smiled to himself as he put his hand over Kagome's and turned his head to watch the fireworks again.

Kagome blushed and looked down at his and her hands. She blushed but slid her hand enough to hold on back to his. InuYasha didn't look away from the sky, just squeezed tighter...

a/n: *does happy dance* FLUFF... mahahahahaha... This chapter had LARGE fluffs... not fluffy, fluff. Fluffy is Sessy, but sessy's tail isn't in this fanfic, so I can't call him fluffy... anyways... I hope you liked this chapter... now I wrote it so you do what... THATS RIGHT... you REVIEW!! *claps hands and pats shoulder* you did very good.... okay... I was thinking of writing another chapter but I have no ideas and even though this is a week night for me... I have to get up early to go to school as another part of my punishment for bringing headphones and cussing... It's sad really, I get in trouble for the stupidest shit... and I AM OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW!!!! ohh well... I'm gonna take the rest of the night off... I'll see you tomorrow... remember to review... and please feel free to ask any questions.... ja ne

ladykaa28: Umm…*sweatdrop as stars swirl around head* did you just HAVE to confuse me like that… anyways… you have it ALL wrong… Kagome wasn't crying because of the 'almost kiss' she was crying because of something in her past… InuYasha knows what.. so why don't you… think about it… let me know what you have decided… ja ne


	22. Revising 22

Hex

Disclaimer: Hello, we are the lawyers and ff.net here to tell you that Kinchiata doesn't own InuYasha and never will be… because if we don't she'll hurt us so… SOMEONE HELP, SHE GONE PHSYCO, SAVE US *kinchiata (me) grabs gun and shots the lawyer between the eyes***** Dawm, now I'm gonna have to cover this up TO… stupid big mouth idiots… don't know when to keep quiet…

Chapter 24

The Book Store Drama

A/n: *does happy dance * sorry… I've been all hipped up and such… so go read and review… remember… the more you review the more I write… that is another reason I didn't type this up so quick… is cause I didn't get that many reviews *****cries* and I have volleyball, and homework, and chores, and valuable sleep time, and I have to remember to write other chapters to stories, and I have to remember if I did something or not… and I am gonna shut up now…

Kagome smiled to herself that night when they all came home from the mystical sight. The thought of InuYasha was enough to send her bouncing off the walls. He finally showed a bit of feelings that night. That was all she needed to be joyful the rest of the year. 

InuYasha smiled to himself. He had finally showed her a little emotion, and it felt good when she returned it. Did she feel the same way he felt towards her. It was possible after what happened tonight, but not likely. 

Both fell asleep thinking of one thing and one thing only, each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled to herself as she fried up 8 sunny side up eggs, 8 pieces of bacon, a pill of hash browns, and a giant bowl of Ramen for the boys.

The three demons lifted from bed as if pulled by an unnatural object as they floated to the kitchen and sat sleepishly down at the counter. InuYasha licked his lips and opened his eyes as they grew in shock.

"Umm.. Kagome, what's that smell?" InuYasha asked.

"What… are you saying my food doesn't look good, or that I doesn't smell good either," Kagome said and turned to face eye to eye with him.

"No, It smells and looks great, just what are you making" he said and licked his chops again.

"Better then my cooking?" Rin asked from the doorway before Kagome could awnser.

Sessomaru turned around and smiled at his wife to be. She smirked and walked over to him, before sitting down on the stool next to him, "No one could replace your cooking," Sessomaru said as she sat down and gave him a good morning peck on the lips.

"Mmm… thanks," she said between the kiss and broke away.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh. People in love were so much fun to watch as they accused each other of not loving the other. SO much fun.

Sango stumbled into the room and didn't even bother to say good morning, and neither did Miroku.

"You look like shit," Shippo blurted out and Sango gave him a death glare.

"Wow you two look like you were up all… _night_," InuYasha got a childish grin on his face as did the other two boys and Kagome. 

Sango shot up from her sleeping position and glanced at Miroku, then back to the others, "WHAT! NO WAY!" she screamed.

Miroku jumped at her voice and smiled, "Let them believe, I know I want to," he said and received a very large bump on top his head.

Sango mumbled something and looked up at Kagome, "Is breakfast done yet?" she asked.

Kagome laughed and looked down at the pans. She fixed Sango with two eggs, a pill of hashbrowns, and two stripes of bacon with a large glass of OJ. InuYasha received a large bowl of Ramen, as did the other two demons. Kagome had the same as Sango, and so did Rin and Miroku.

When dinner was done everyone sighed in pleasure, "Kagome," InuYasha started, "You need to cook for often," he smiled.

Kagome blushed. She only made this because she wanted to cook for InuYasha, since he always cooked breakfast for her the last couple of months. Yep, that's right, InuYasha won all the arguments on who's gonna cook for who.

"So, do you wanna go to the book store before they close down," InuYasha asked Kagome. Everyone eyed him curiously save Kagome. 

"Sure, I'd like that," she got up and walked out the door. InuYasha smiled and went upstairs to get into a quick change, then came back down stairs and walked out to the car with Kagome as they drove off.

"That, I didn't see coming," Sango said in surprise.

"Yeah, he only takes girls he REALLY likes to Borders," Shippo said. (borders…hehe.. book store) 

Sessomaru smirked, his brother had fallen in love…

InuYasha smiled as he drove his brothers truck to his little hide out. Kagome was also happy, she was going somewhere with InuYasha. 

When they came to the giant building InuYasha led Kagome inside.  It was huge in there, and Kagome fell in love. He led to the counter and bought her a strawberry smoothie as they walked around the building. They went over to the CD's and put on headphones as they jammed out. 

They went around the store and looked at the manga section closely. Kagome picked something out called Chobits, and InuYasha grabbed the two new additions of Ranma ½. 

They went over to some lounge chairs and sat down as they read their books in peace. Kagome had just gotten on the 8th book when they decided to leave. Kagome knew she wanted to come back and couldn't wait. 

When the two got home, everyone was in the living room watching another episode of 'TRIGUN' so they sat down. Vash was talking to a woman who was calling him spot, and treating him like a dog (literally) as he was supposed to protect her or something. Kagome lost interest and decided to go pack because they had to go back to boarding school today. 

When she came back down Sessomaru and InuYasha were the only ones in the living room. Kagome crawled over and hid behind a coffee table as she listened.

"SO, are you going to tell her?" Sessomaru asked.

"Tell her what… I told you it's none of your business what the hell I do," InuYasha yelled.

"Ohh.. but dear brother.. it is," Sessomaru argued.

"Very nice, but you saw wrong," InuYasha mumbled clearly.

"Then why did you take her to the book store," Sessomaru asked.

"Because she's never been there," InuYasha said as if he were a retard.

"Why not take Sango, or Miroku," Sessomaru asked annoyed by his brothers attitude.

" Because they HAVE seen it," InuYasha said sarcastically.

"But why didn't you invite Shippo?"

"Because that kitsune's seen it way to much."

"Not true, he hasn't been there in a whole month because I got sick of driving him."

"Then why didn't he say something."

"Your so annoying."

"I'm annoying, then stop butting into my business."

"Fine."

"GOOD!" InuYasha yelled and stomped out of the room.

Kagome started to inch out of her spot when she glanced at Sessomaru. He seemed very sad, like something was troubling him, clearly something was troubling him, it just he seemed so strong. Kagome stood up and walked a couple steps up the stairs, then deliberately stomped down and walked into the living room.

"Ohh… his Sessomaru… what's wrong," she asked as if just now seeing him like this.

Sessomaru turned away but stood, "I'm going out for air, I hope you had a good time here, and I'll see you in a couple months," he then walked out of the room leaving Kagome frozen in place.

That night everyone drove home quietly with only the loud sound of music. 

A/n: short.. I know.. I know.. but I didn't get many reviews… remember… more reviews means more chapters… ja ne


	23. Revising 23

Hex

Disclaimer: lawyer and ff.net: okay… we are here to say that Kinchiata does NOT own InuYasha… and probably never will.. *gets death glare from Kinchiata (me)* okay… to move on now… please continue with story and… HELP US… PLEASE!!!! SHE HELD US HOSTAGE AND-:: *grabs lawyer and shoves sock in mouth* now look what you did… now everyone's gonna know that I'm psycho, well I guess you'll have to pay *pulls out meat grinder and smiles evilly* now you'll have NO children…

Chapter 25

The Jeep 

beeeeeeep… beeeeeeep… beeeeeeep

SMASH, SMASH, SMASH

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Sango sighed and pulled her alarm clock out from under Kagome's grasp. It was still beeping pretty high until Sango through it across the room and smashed it against the wall. Pieces scattered everywhere as the two tried to go back to sleep.

Well what do you know, they had another alarm clock with a very perverted wake up call, "Good morning dear Sango," Miroku said and grabbed her butt from over the sheets.

Sango jumped up and slapped the hentia as her hand shacked violently. Kagome giggled and rolled over, only to be awaked by the soft words and lips that pressed against her ears with nothing but a whisper they said, "Wake up, sunshine."

Kagome groaned and rolled over to meet eye to eye with her new clock, "Ohh yes," she said to the amber golden eyes, "I'm just one _fucking_ ray of sunshine."

InuYasha snickered, "I made oden for breakfast," he said. Kagome shot up and looked around as if expecting it to be in the room.

"WHERE!" she said and jumped out of bed before bending over and looking beneath it.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "kitch-," but he didn't have to finish, Kagome had darted out of the room and to the kitchen before he could say more. InuYasha sighed and shaked his head.

"It's a wonder," Miroku said, "Do you think she'll be mad when she finds out that-," he didn't get to finish before the loud voice of Kagome rang through the house causing InuYasha to cover his very delicate ears.

"INUYASHA!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR LYING YO ME!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha dove under her bed.

Kagome ran through the door and looked around, until she spotted the poor puppy. She ran to the bed and pulled him out for underneath before jumping on top of him to hold him down, "WHAT do you say for YOUSELF," Kagome snarled.

"Umm… gomen," InuYasha gulped and awaited for her to say something.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled again as his ears started to ring.

"I am SO sorry queen Kagome, the prettiest and most fair woman on the planet," InuYasha corrected himself.

Kagome smiled and jumped off, "Very good, only it's prettiest and most fair women in the UNIVERSE," she said and skipped over to the dresser to get dressed.

"I am sorry for my mistake," InuYasha said and walked over before pulling out her hand and kissing it eyes still on her. Kagome blushed but retrieved her hand as silence over took her.

Miroku and InuYasha laughed as they both walked out of the room so the women could get dressed. Well… InuYasha walked out, Miroku tried to stay so InuYasha had to drag him out.

"Oi, men," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Ohh… but you know you want one," Sango said.

"Yes, I would like a man," Kagome said with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah, a hanyou is more like it," Sango snickered.

Kagome turned and shot daggers at her, "SO!" she said.

Sango blinked, "I… I knew it! YES! I KNEW IT!" she did a triumph happy dance.

"At least I'm not in love with a pervert who won't stop touching my ass," Kagome said and Sango froze.

"You think I… WHAT!" Sango yelled.

"You love Miroku, it's written all over your face… stop trying to deny it…" Kagome was gonna say something else when Sango tackled her.

"Take that BACK!" Sango yelled.

"What, the fact that you love Miroku… ohh Miroku, come here darling, ohh how I long to kiss you," she said trying to sound like Sango from between laughs.

"KAGOME, I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE, READY… ONE… TWO" Sango was just about to say three when Kagome burst into tears of laughter.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM, YOU WANT HIM _REAL_ BAD!" Kagome yelled as Sango pretended to strangle her.

InuYasha walked in to see what the yelling was about, only to see two women in just underpants and one with no bra… guess who that one is.

Kagome blushed as Sango through a pillow at the door, "OUT!" she screamed as InuYasha slammed the door shut and walked back out to the living room pale as a ghost.

Miroku looked up from his book and frowned, "They were naked weren't they?" he asked.

InuYasha nodded.

"Dawm, next time… I go check," Miroku said and InuYasha shot him a death glare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

School went by like usual. Nothing to do except think up tortures for teachers and mock their every word. 

Finally it was over. 1 month had passed. Kagome had been in Tama for 4 months and 6 days. It was now Saturday and everyone was huddled around the couch in there normal spots playing a video game… RACING!

InuYasha was having a winning streak or something, because he won every game, until everyone got sick of it and through their control at his head causing a large bump to appear. 

"Umm… we have to go," Sango said pulling the two boys across the room and to the kitchen.

"What… well can I come along?" Kagome asked.

"NO!" Sango almost yelled. Kagome felt her heart sink.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Okay… I'll see you in a bit… by Kag," Sango said pulling the two out to the car and slamming the door shut on her side.

"So, time to get the money," Sango said and started it.

"Feh. Whatever," InuYasha mumbled as they drove into town.

Kagome sighed. They have been planning something and leaving her out lately, she felt like dirt on a rainy day. 

Sango laughed as they reached the house they all lived in, "Okay, get the money InuYasha," Sango said pulling up the driveway.

"Whatever," he mumbled and walked inside.

When he got inside he say Sessomaru sitting on the couch watching a home movie.

_In the scene Sessomaru was chasing a seven year old InuYasha around. When he finally got a hold of the younger brother he kicked him, "Lousy half-breed," escaped his lips._

_"SESSOMARU! I think you need a time out," a women's voice from behind the camera said._

_"Your not my mother," Sessomaru said and crossed his arms._

_"Sessomaru, treat her with respect, and honey, boys play, that's what they do," he said calmly._

InuYasha looked at the TV in pure shock. He remembers Sessomaru being this way in the past, but the sight he saw wasn't on the screen, it was in his brothers eyes. Sessomaru was watering up and he turned to face his little brother.

"Ohh.. hello InuYasha," Sessomaru said, holding back the tears he would never let fall.

InuYasha was speechless, what could he say, how could he comfort his brother, "I-I came for some money, about 2000 dollars," InuYasha said, still in shock, '_Smooth, real smooth, that's the way to cheer 'em up'_

"Ohh…" Sessomaru said and stood up. He walked out of the room and returned with 3000 dollars.

InuYasha blinked and grabbed the money before counting it, "Here, you gave me an extra thousand," he said and started to hand him back some bills.

"Keep it, we're rich enough thanks to father," Sessomaru said in an I-don't-care-about-anything voice.

"Thanks," InuYasha muttered and started for the door.

"InuYasha," Sessomaru called.

InuYasha turned and waited, "Yeah?"

"Don't screw up," Sessomaru said and nudged for the door.

"Whatever," InuYasha mumbled and headed back out the door.

Sango jumped in joy as they drove off to Jukia's Car Store.

Inside the three say an old used black jeep that was rusted out on the corners, probably a '78.

They bought the jeep and left. InuYasha went to the mechanic's and bought a new car stereo, back speakers, a CB, and black car paint. 

They were at the house all day fixing it up. Sessomaru was gone with Rin, so InuYasha didn't have to worry.

When they were done the jeep looked brand new. The last touch were silver celitic designs just like Sango's, on the side.

They all drove home happily.

Kagome was asleep when they got home, so they decided not to bother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 weeks had passed, and today was Wednesday. The day InuYasha and Miroku could leave. All the time was up for the four friends.

"Man, this bites ass," Kagome moaned.

"Hey, were not leaving for another three days, because of Sango, remember," Miroku mumbled.

"Yeah, I know, it's just I have one more month to go and you'll all leaving me," she said.

"Were not leaving you, we'll come to visit almost everyday," Sango said.

Kagome sighed, "I know, it's just… never mind," she said and glanced at InuYasha, but he was to caught up in his own world he didn't even notice.

A/n: MAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry… anyways… they're all leaving her *cries* okay… buh bye… 

"We have to go soon, we'll be back in a bit," InuYasha said and pulled the two out the door as they waved goodbye.

Kagome sighed. There they go leaving her behind again.

About a half an hour later the three arrived at their house as InuYasha grabbed the keys to the jeep and jumped in. As soon as that they all drove off back home. InuYasha made a quick stop first. 

He walked into Borders and went back to the jewelry. He looked around until he spotted it. A silver chained necklace, with what looked like a foggy blue/crystal stone in the shape of a teardrop. To help connect it to the chain, they had a silver little celtic spike thing that help the necklace appear as if supposed to be a teardrop. He reached for it and paid the counter $50, before running out and driving home. 

When they got home Kagome's dad's car was parked outside. They went in and saw just as Kagome was signing some papers.

"Ohh… back already?" Kagome asked and turned to them.

"Yeah… what's this?" Sango asked.

"Oh… this is so once I DO get out, I can go live with you guys, anyways, so what were you guys doing," Kagome asked.

"Umm…" Miroku started and looked over his shoulder for help.

InuYasha nodded and Miroku took a giant vanilla cake with black frosting out from behind his back. On it read, 'Goodbye Kagome!". Kagome felt tears well up in her eys as her dove up and hugged Sango, then Miroku, then InuYasha.

"We got you something," Miroku said.

"Close your eyes," Sango added.

Kagome closed her eyes as they walked outside. 

"Okay, you can open them now," InuYasha said letting go of her. When Kagome opened her eyes she gasped. There in front of her was the black jeep. She ran over to it and opened the door. The system was unbelievable. The interior was also black, and she had a pair of silver and black dices hanging from the revue mirror, along with a teardrop shaped necklace. 

Kagome picked up the necklace and turned it to its back. A note was scribbled on it saying 'To: Kagome From: InuYasha' she put it on and jumped up before diving to her friends and sucking the life out of them. 

"We get it Kag, your welcome," Sango gasped out.

Kagome let go and hugged InuYasha next, "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she fiddled with the necklace.

'No problem," InuYasha said back and Kagome let go of him.

~*~*~*~

A/n: okay… if this chapter is a little crappy then I'm very sorry, I've been really tired lately and right now I need some sleep… so if you'll excuse me, I have to answer some reviews then go to bed.

sango_chick(): ummm... *sweatdrop* OOC means out of character... lol... don't worry, I didn't know what it meant for awhile to... and I had to ask... well review again... ja ne

Jupiters Light: hehe... *sweatdrop* I am very odd... and I think I said a hole the size of a washer if it were round... but do you mean the hole all together... well... you'll find out soon enough... ja ne

Mandy669: Um... Kagome's crying because she had a lot happen to her in the past... her mother and all... she couldn't deal with much and that was one of them... she hated anything about being called stupid... I could have sworn I put that in the story somewhere, thank Isis if I did... no umm... *throws disks around* nope... DAWM... okay... I'll put it in there somewhere... thanks for reading my story... please continue... ja ne


	24. Revising 24

Hex

Disclaimer: (lawyers and ff.net: She doesn't own it… OKAY… but please SAVE US!!!!!) *shoves sock in mouth and glares* why does everyone keep doing that… your gonna make me have to do it by myself again if you all don't shut up! (lawyers and ff.net: *looks at each other then back to screen* HELP US… SOMEONE HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!) *blink blink* did I forget to mention I'll kill you all… (l&ff.net: *becomes quiet and whistles to ceiling*) That's more like it… now TO THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 26

Hellos and Goodbyes

A/n: You'll love this chapter… buh bye…

Kagome sighed and rubbed the black leather of her seat in her jeep. This is what she wanted, although she didn't see WHY they bought her a jeep. Kagome fiddled with her necklace that InuYasha gave her. It was lovely, and she would always wear it. The three friends she's learned to love were leaving tomorrow, and all they've been doing with her is partying. Now don't get her wrong, she loves to party, but she wanted something a little more, something with InuYasha. 

Kagome got up and walked back into the trailer where the others were waiting. It seemed that just as she closed the door to the trailer, there was a knock. Kagome blinked and opened the door. What she saw was one guy with long black hair put up in a ponytail, and a bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He lifted his bag with ease and smiled at Kagome. Behind him was a guy with long wavy black hair. He seemed fairly tall and was wearing a fur cloak with a baboon face that was down so she could see his face. Next to him was a frowning girl that had black hair put up in a bun, her eyes shown red as she glared in Kagome's direction.

"Can I- help- you," Kagome asked in fear.

"Yeah, were your new room mates, I'm Koga, behind me is Naraku, and the girl is Kagura, it's nice to meet you, especially such a beautiful flower such as yourself," the guy in the pony tail said.

"Hey Kag, who is it," Sango yelled and walked into the kitchen. When she saw who was at the door she froze, "You," she said like ice.

Koga also seemed taken back, "Sango," he whispered.

Sango's fist tightened, and something inside Kagome snapped back to reality, '_Koga, Sango's old boy friend, and Kagura, the girl he cheated on her with, AND NARAKU, the guy who stabbed Miroku's hand, AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THEM FOR A MONTH!'_ Kagome screamed inside her head.

"It's nice to see you to," Koga said and turned back to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and kissed it just as InuYasha walked through the door to see what was going on. InuYasha tensed, '_no one, NO ONE touches KAGOME' _InuYasha creamed inside his head. He was just about to jump Koga when Sango came up and punched him back before slamming the door shut.

"HEY!" Kagura yelled.

"Koga ran up to the door and started to beat on it, "WE HAVE TO LIVE HERE, SO LET US IN!" Koga screamed.

"YOU CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE MUTT!" Sango screamed back and let go of the door handle.

"YEAH, REAL NICE, IT WAS GREAT SEEING YOU _DEAR_!" Koga yelled.

Miroku stood at the window watching Naraku in disgust as everyone huddled on the couch.

"Great, this is great, not only are you all leaving, but I have to last a month with the people you came here because of," Kagome said looking at Sango in Miroku.

They were off in their own world though, and didn't hear what she said.

"Yeah, sorry Kagome, this sucks for you," InuYasha said and was watching the two also. He still felt that deep hatred towards Koga for kissing HIS Kagome '_dawm it, he'll pay, and don't worry Kagome, I'll be here when ever I can,'_ InuYasha thought to himself and eyed her. The moonless night had passed, so InuYasha was happy he had another month to be proud. 

A/n: okay, I got a lot of reviews saying that InuYasha becomes human on a full moon… well so what.. you can deal… either way, stop bugging me!

A loud knock was heard from the door and the sound of Mr. Guyu the math teachers, voice sank through, "Open up, you have new room mates and you need to be extra helpful towards them," he shouted.

Everyone sighed and looked at the door. Kagome got up and opened it slowly. In came the three pain in the asses as they barged in and through their shit everywhere.

Koga through his suitcase on the couch, "You all need to deal, this is my new home, and your all out, and this is my new woman," Koga said and pulled Kagome into a rough sideways hug. InuYasha's eye twitched in anger as he was getting ready to slice the wolf in half.

Kagome blinked, "I'm your WHAT!" Kagome shouted and Koga let her go. Kagome jumped away and ran over to InuYasha, "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN," she yelled.

Koga looked at her then to InuYasha, "So dog breath is, is he? Well I can fix that," Koga said and cracked his knuckles before diving at InuYasha. 

InuYasha sighed and stepped to one side so Koga hit his face on the floor, "Don't get your hopes up, wolf boy," InuYasha said then some clicked (_So dog breath is, is he?") _Koga had questioned him and InuYasha turned a slight shade of pink. He thought that Kagome and him… why does everyone think that? InuYasha shook his head and glared daggers at Koga.

Sango was standing in front of Kagura, and in one split second Kagura was across the room with one blow. Miroku was standing in front of Naraku as he slid of his glove and showed him the hole, with the same hand he knocked Naraku clear across the room where he landed next to Kagura, both were unconscious.

Koga looked up at InuYasha who in one split second had knocked Koga across the room to fall on Kagura.

The math teacher stood there in shock as he watched everything, "You- you all get 24 restriction, I'll see you there," he said and slammed the door.

The four friends looked at each other. InuYasha smirked, "I'm out of Tama, he can't do that," Miroku also smirked as they burst into laughter. 

Kagome pouted and Sango sighed, "I hate my life," they both said as they slumped out the door.

They walked into the small room and took a seat as the teacher handed them a rule sheet and a stack of homework.

InuYasha was sitting on the couch with Miroku watching TV as Koga and the other two woke up.

"What did you do with my flower," Koga asked.

InuYasha glanced at him, "You don't even know her name and you call her yours, I'm sure all girls fall head over heels for you," he said still watching the TV.

Miroku snickered but said nothing. Koga growled, "Your disgusting," he said.

"I'm disgusting, I'm not a two timing piece of wolf shit that can't seem to hold on to a girl let alone learn her name," InuYasha said.

Koga growled again and dove to the couch. InuYasha stood and let him hit the side, "I'm going to MY room, come on Miroku, rabid wolfs can't be worked alone and I'm not staying here to watch it slam into walls all day," he said and glared at Koga who yet again pounced at InuYasha, who only stepped aside  again and took one step back into the room, "You think he would have learned by now," InuYasha said and slammed the door in his face.

A/n; I hate Koga… if you can't tell then your blind… for all you Koga fans… well... your insane… x.x

Kagome pouted as her hand started to cramp, "This is torcher," she said as the teacher left for something.

"You got that right, this is inhuman," Sango said and through the pencil across the room and dropped her head on the desk to go to sleep.

"I didn't even touch any of them, yet InuYasha and Miroku punched them out only to get to stay home," Kagome said, mentally crying for not getting to spend time with her friends the last time she will see them for at least a month. 

"It's not fair is it, I hate this place, and I'm finally getting out," Sango said sleepishly.

"That's good for you," Kagome said, before Sango could say more the teacher walked back into the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Kagome and Sango left the room, as Sango ran back to the trailer to get packed for the move back home.

InuYasha had locked himself and Miroku in their room, and Koga was sleeping on the floor as Kagura and Naraku slept on the couch.

Sango snuck to her room and started packing boxes. Kagome helped a bit but usually just watched. When Sango was done, all that was left was the dresser, the empty bed, and a few posters for Kagome.

InuYasha walked in and helped her pull the desk through the door and to Sessomaru's truck.

A/n: did I forget to mention Miroku drove the truck back from the house, why else would he come… anyways… sorry, I was all dazed out last night… so don't kill me!

They through the boxes in the truck and blazer as they got ready for the journey home. The three jack asses woke up and watched in pleasure. 

Kagome sighed and helped the whole way. She didn't want then to leave, at least not leave her with THEM! But she said nothing. Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku goodbye, but gave InuYasha a peck on the cheeks, causing him to blush. 

Finally they all left, with InuYasha silently vowing to return tomorrow.

Kagome waved goodbye and sighed, silently vowing to see them tomorrow.

Koga walked out and pulled her into a hug, "Your mine now,- what's your name," he asked.

Kagome looked up and fumed as she smacked him hard, "Like I'd tell a creep like you!" she screamed and stomped back into her room and slamming the door.

~*~*~*~

A/n: I know, you all hate me, the time is up… but remember… they are gonna live with her once she gets out… and that will be about 5 chapters away… with LOTS of visits! Okay… ja ne… I have no reviews to answer… REVIEW dawm it! I haven't gotten many reviews so I might just quit writing, would that make you all happy! If I quit… review me… or I will! This is not a joke... if no ones reading this I don't want to keep writing just because… review me or I'll think no ones reading it and I'll quit… this is no joke… I will… okay… ja ne


	25. Revising 25

Hex

Disclaimer: Well… they all got away *watches as last lawyer jumps out already broken 7 story high window and watches him fall… and fall, and… splat*  *sighs* they were actually stupid enough to belive me when I said that I wouldn't kill them if they jumped out the window…. Poor things *laughs uncontrollably* YES! Now I can say I own InuYasha and no one will bug me *10 or more lawyers barge through the door* We're with the flc… fanfiction lawyers crew! And were here to take you down town *blinks* *runs like maniac out broken window* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!

Chapter 27 (three days ago was the celebration that my fic had been up for exactly one week *tear* how did this happen so quick… lol)

Missing You Already

A/n: okay… they didn't take me alive… YES! Okay so I'm dead now… *watches whole serious of InuYasha and reads fanfics of him* Yep… this is the good death… I'm glad I killed all those lawyers *slurps slushy* Yep… if I didn't do anything wrong in the world I'd be watching teletubies *shivers* sorry… that's what happens when your perfect… now go read… lol

A/n: I rewrote this chapter on here, because I just found out ff.net didn't space my inu dawm story… so I rewrote this one… I'm very sorry it came to this… so if my story is earsed… IM SORRY!!!!! Neways… this is it… read this and be happy… I don't know what the fuck happened but here you go… I'm posting it again…. Now go read!!!!!

Kagome sighed as she slammed the door shut to her room, '_who does that jerk think he is! I'm not his, and I belong to someone else'_ she thought to herself as she walked over to her bed and pulled out her folder. Inside she pulled out the picture she drew of InuYasha. She placed it in a frame and set it on her dresser.

InuYasha sighed and looked out the window of the truck. How he wishes to see her face again. '_Dawm it… there I go off again, nothing but her delicate face, and tender eyes, soft skin and.. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! You sound like a lost puppy,'_ he thought to himself and shook his head before concentrating on the road again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sessomaru was in front of the door waiting as they came up the driveway. He opened the door as InuYasha picked up two boxes and carried them to his room. Everyone was unpacking and the two brothers had said nothing to each other the whole time.

Kagome sighed as she fell down onto her bed. She picked up the drawing of InuYasha and gazed into his penciled eyes as if they were real, "What's going on," Kagome asked as she fingered his flat lips, "I can't stop thinking about you, your always on my mind, and I don't know what to do?" she questioned the drawing as if it could answer back. But when she got no answer she put the frame back down on the dresser and gazed up to the ceiling to see it's answer, but it never came either, but she didn't turn away, she just closed her eyes and slept, dreaming about marring InuYasha…

A/n: don't we ALL have that dream *gets dreamy eyes and looks up* at least I know I do… lol

InuYasha sighed as he put the last box in his room. Time to unpack. He grabbed what looked like an old shoe box and opened the lid. First thing he saw was a picture of Kagome, she was laughing at something Miroku had said, and so was Sango. InuYasha was smirking and Miroku had a childish grin. It must have been Kagome's father who had taken it. InuYasha remembered. When Herro took the picture, no one was expecting it, not even InuYasha, who when The flash came had jumped up and growled as if expecting an attack. InuYasha laughed and put the picture back in the box, only to receive another.

He pulled out the picture and smiled. This was one of InuYasha and Kagome's roll around fights. InuYasha was sitting on Kagome with his hands in the air for victory, and Kagome was trying to shove him off. This was after the game of Raiders vs. Chargers. Raiders had won 34 to 31, and InuYasha and Kagome were so caught up in how excited they were they had a roll around fight. InuYasha smiled, she was fun when she was angry or excited.

A/n: did any of you watch that football game… I was so happy when raiders won I almost died, I thought they were gonna loose.. it WAS 4th quarter, and I was SO happy when they won… as you can tell I'm a Raiders fan, and if your not… then your insane… lol… but it'd be your decision, not mine… okay, go read

InuYasha pulled out then next picture; it was of Kagome, looking out the window as her reflection made it perfect to see her face in the starry sky. InuYasha smiled. He took the picture, and at the time, he wished he hadn't. She had tackled him and wouldn't give up until he said sorry.  InuYasha stood and walked over to his door, he took a tack and hung it on his door to look at always.

He started putting away more things, mostly hanging pictures and posters, or just putting away clothes, when a knock was heard on the door. It was Miroku. InuYasha let him in and started again with his clothes and posters.

Miroku looked around, it was unbelievable how fast his friends worked. 

"Your done already?" InuYasha asked trying to make conversation. 

"Yeah…" Miroku trailed off and looked at his door, where he saw the picture of Kagome, "What's this?" he asked as he stood to go see it.

InuYasha frowned and turned to where ever the hell he was looking, when he noticed it was the picture, be blushed, "It's Kagome, what else?" had asked digging through his box hoping Miroku wouldn't say anything else about it, but with no luck.

"Why?" he had asked.

"Why, does it concern you?" InuYasha snapped.

Miroku stepped back from his friend and smiled, "I knew it," he said with a childish grin.

"Knew WHAT?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes waiting for the answer.

"Ohh… nothing," Miroku said, the same goofy grin plastered on his face.

InuYasha glared, "Say it!" he snapped.

"The way to get things is not through force my friend," Miroku said, smiling to slyly.

"Really," InuYasha said and kicked at Miroku's head, which dodged it with ease.

"I am not Koga, InuYasha, don't think you can get to me so easy," Miroku said as InuYasha took another swing.

"But your still so weak," InuYasha said.

"Yes, but I still have my brain cells, unlike Koga," Miroku said smiling.

This cause InuYasha to stop and start laughing, "I fell SO sorry for Kagome," InuYasha laughed.

Miroku joined in on the laughter.

"But not as sorry as I am for you," InuYasha, and before Miroku could question what InuYasha was talking about, InuYasha had taken him in under his arm and started to give him a nuggy. 

A/n: It's odd… I do that to so many people, and they never seem to care anymore… I do it to the small people… they kind of got use to it I guess… lol

When Miroku finally got free, InuYasha was on the floor in laughter.

Kagome sighed as she woke up from her dream of marring InuYasha. Odd dream really, she never thought she loved him THAT much. 

She sighed as a knock formed on her door, "I'm coming, hold on," she moaned as she lifted herself from the comfortable position on her bed. She walked lazily over to the door and opened it with a long swing. 

Koga was at the door with a goofy grin. Held her out some flowers and chocolates. Kagome sighed as she grabbed the chocolates and slammed the door in his face. 

She couldn't help but laugh as she popped a chocolate in her mouth. Koga hadn't given up, he didn't even know her name, but he had some kind of determination to become her man. Maybe it had something to do with InuYasha, or Sango. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to give in, not after what she heard about him from Sango. Yeah, Sango had said him to be sweet and kind, and so caring, but she also said that Koga had cheated on her, and Kagome could stand another one of THOSE again.

She looked around the room and popped another chocolate in her mouth. Koga was pounding on the door, but Kagome didn't care. She flew onto her bed and covered her head with a pillow as she dozed off again.

InuYasha flew to his bed and turned out the light. He could unpack in the morning, he was to tired to care anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha woke up and sighed. He yawned and jumped out of bed as he waddled to the bathroom. What do you know, a line was formed, Sessomaru closest, then Rin, then Sango, and after that Sango. Most likely it was Miroku in there then. InuYasha could hear him singing some old song in the shower.

"Ohh baby how I love you, and want to hold you in my arms, how I want to be with you, and say I'm yours. Are you mine, I'll always be here for you, come with me baby, so the center of the universe," Miroku sung from the shower. Sessomaru couldn't take it anymore. He pounded on the door, his eyes flaring.

"MIROKU, GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I HELP YOU OUT!" he screamed.

Miroku squeaked a turned off the water as he got dressed and ran out the door in under a minute. InuYasha couldn't help but laugh. Miroku was so afraid of his brother it was kind of pitiful.

InuYasha turned back and want to his room, he could shower later; right now he needed to unpack and get ready to see Kagome.

By the time InuYasha was done unpacking, the shower was open. He dove in there, only to have to use cold water, but it was better then not showering at all.

Kagome sighed as she felt around for the lamplight. InuYasha had promised to come see her today. Okay, so he had only been gone for one day, but Kagome couldn't stand not seeing it, she couldn't explain it, but knowing she couldn't see him made her want to see him even more. Like they say, you always want what you can't have. But that wasn't the case, it felt like something more, something she couldn't explain.

Kagome brushed her still wet hair and pulled it into a clip to watch her silver tipped hair fall over the side like frozen water that only moved with purpose. 

She pulled on her favorite pants. They were, of course, black, and had silver linings around the side. She wore her favorite silver over shirt with white flames. 

InuYasha jumped out of the shower and dried his silver hair as he brushed it and through on his favorite cloths as he ran outside and dove in his brothers truck, mentally reminding himself to get a car, he backed up and drove to the highway.

Kagome waited impatiently. Good thing Koga wasn't up, or she would ring someone's neck. 

She heard someone drive up in front of the trailer as she jumped up to see who it was. She had a good guess, so before she went outside she looked herself over in the mirror. She ran to the door and flung it open to see InuYasha standing there in surprise at her excitement. 

Kagome smiled and swung her arms around HIS NECK, "save me," she pulled away and looked into his startled eyes, "If I don't get Koga out of my hair soon, I'm gonna snap, and not just a go psycho I will literally snap his neck, leave him for dead," Kagome hissed.

"Devil child," InuYasha said with a grin.

"I'm not a devil… I'm an angel," she said with innocent eyes.

InuYasha smirked, "Angel of death," he said as both burst into laughter.

Kagome shuffled a laugh and let go of his neck, "No," she said looking around, "really, I need out of here, if I have to see him on more time I'll…" but before she could finish, guess who walked out of his room.

Koga yawned and flashed a smile at Kagome before noticing InuYasha, "What are _you_ doing here?" Koga asked in a cold voice.

"Saving her from the wolves," InuYasha said and glared. Koga glared back as an ice burg loomed between them.

Kagome sighed, boy was Koga stupid, because when he had the chance, he had ran over and grabbed her pulling her behind him he said to InuYasha, "Stay away from my woman," he said, not knowing her name it made it hard to protect himself.

"Dawm your dull… a peanut is smarter then you ever can be," InuYasha glared as Kagome stepped out from behind Koga and ran over to InuYasha, who automatically shoved her behind him as if to keep her safe from a soon arising battle.

Koga frowned, "I told you to stay away from my woman," he said and lunged at him. InuYasha with instinct stepped aside and noticed something was wrong.

'_That attack was to slow, then what was he… KAGOME!'_ it just snapped back to reality that Koga hadn't been diving for him, but instead Kagome. Koga grabbed a struggling Kagome around the waist and pulled her around the counter of the kitchen to dodge InuYasha. 

InuYasha felt furious as he stepped back. Kagome, with her loose hands, smacked Koga. She smacked him hard. This was enough to bring a smile to InuYasha's face. Koga, from the surprise, let go of Kagome, who ran over to InuYasha.

"I told you, he's gone insane, if he calls me his woman one more time, I swear I'll…" she trailed off, "I'll shove his "finger" through the meat grinder still attached and make him eat it!" Kagome almost screamed as Koga and InuYasha looked at her as if she lost it. Which she had, but it made no difference.

Koga paled, not his, "Jo-jo," he said aloud and paled again, '_dawm it, why did I say that, I can see it now InuYasha will,'_ before he could even think more InuYasha was on the floor, rolling around, laughing. Koga felt his face burn.

"You named it?" he asked between breaths.

Koga flared, "Some stupid cunt named it, get off my case," he yelled. But InuYasha wouldn't stop laughing, and neither would Kagome. Both rolled around the floor until Koga stomped out of the room in defeat.

Kagome whipped away a tear as the two sat up, nothing was really funny about naming it, it was just how ticked off Koga got, and that fact that he named it so stupid, so Inu dawm stupid.

A/n: Yashanist… remember… okay… I'm done… buh bye!

InuYasha sighed and let out one more laugh before standing up, "Let's go get something to eat," he said walking outside to the truck.

"Yeah… okay… but let's use my jeep," Kagome said as the two hopped in the jeep and drove off.

When they came to town, InuYasha was clawing the seats holding on as he leaned far on the seat. Kagome decided she wanted to go forebying, but that had been 20 minutes ago. Still, InuYasha was freaked and wouldn't let go until they came to DQ. 

The two went inside and smiled at the person behind the counter. The lady smiled back, "Welcome to Dairy Queen, what can I get you?" she asked walking over to the cash register.

"Umm… I would like a hamburger, with just ketchup and onions on it, and also a cookie dough blizzard," Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled, "I'd like a corn dog and strawberry shortcake sundae," he said and Kagome blushed. Was her meal to big? Apparently not, InuYasha had enough money, but Kagome felt like a fat pig at the moment and didn't feel like the slim good looking person she really was.

InuYasha seemed to notice but said nothing. The lady soon came back with a tray as InuYasha and Kagome smiled before sitting down at a booth.

"So… how is it at home," Kagome asked taking a bite of her hamburger.

InuYasha looked up and swallowed his corndog, "Good," he choked out surprised by the question.

"Good," Kagome said and looked down to her smoothie.

It came like this, talk of moments and of the weather. They didn't know what to say. What do you say to the person you love, '_Hey, the weathers beautiful and so are you,'_ or '_Hey, guess what, I love you,'_ It was hard coming up with something. 

Finally they were both done and went to Borders, where they hung out in silence. Kagome drove InuYasha back to Tama to get Sessomaru's truck. InuYasha left after making sure Koga wouldn't bother her.

The day was supposed to be great, but instead, it was filled with silence.

A/n: and that's a wrap… okay… thank you all who reviewed… I was scared that I might not post again because no one was reading it! Hell… review me a long one if possible… or even just say 'Hi' and that's it! I just need a review! I need reviews…. The more the merrier.. . and remember… the more you review… the more I write… now to the review answers…

Shit stained cockmaster: ummm *looks at name* I like it! Yeah… okay… besides the point… see, I was put in boarding school for six months for beating up my mothers boyfriend (this is NOT a self-fic) so that's why she's in there for such short time… sorry if that makes no sense… ja ne

lindy*girl: I was gonna have her live in her jeep… but what's the fun in that? Review again ^.^

Anime Crazy Girl: Yeah… *rubs necklace* I love this necklace… but it's just a resemblance… it's not gonna be as 'useful' as it is in 'Child of Love'… and yes… you can get animes at Borders! (that's why it's my fav. Place to hang out ^.^) and I like Shippo so that's why I gave him my two fav. Likings! And InuYasha likes books to… you'll soon find out… everyone in here will be to a liking… I didn't mean to… but I gave everyone something that I do or like (sango: comp. Kag: drawing, ANIMES Ship: BOOKS AND ANIMES!) okay… you get it! And NO!!!!! YYH is my only complete serious! But if you give me all the InuYasha episodes and movies I will… lol… give me those and call it a deal! Ja ne! why is it that every time I answer you it's turns out so DAWM LONG!

Maki: thanks (I think) no really… thanks! I loved your review! ^.^ review again! Ja ne

ladyofthedragons1: your mad at me because… I don't get it… fix what up BE MORE DESCRIBTIVE! I don't understand… and I will kick Koga's butt… like I said earlier.. I hate him… but okay… your next review tell me what the hell you mean! I am so confused! Ohh and chobits issue 8 isn't out yet… o.0… opps… ohh well… sorry.. IT'S OUT IN MY FIC! Okay… thanks for the review and do it again.. ja ne!

Shawna: I love Evanescence to *dances to music* sorry… and I love that song SO!!! Much… but it's sad… okay… read on my friends.. I mean review… ja ne

Anime-fangirl1: Hey… I hate kikyo SOOOOO much also… and as you saw I killed her… now Koga CAN'T die.. I have plans for him he's gonna… well your gonna have to read and see… ja ne and thanks for reviewing! ^.^

Hamaguri: I hat Koga because he.. is just… ANNOYING! Okay… that's no reason… but still… I have no idea why… maybe it's because of all the other fics I've read ASK THEM! Okay… I'm just a confused psycho! Okay… review again THANK YOU and see… I wrote nother fic so DON'T KILL ME! Ja ne

Ladykaa28: *spins around in confusion* STOP DOING THAT! I'm confused enough as it is (lol: laugh out loud) sorry… TO much to think about! Okay…and like I said… at least five chapters.. or I think I'll make it less.. but the chapters will be long so… yeah… at least as long as possible for me! ^.^ OKAY.. review again… I love reviews!!!! Okay… ja ne

 Inu-dude: your kidding… I got it right? *does happy dance* HA… IN YOUR FACE YOU FUCKIN' RETARDS!!! Okay... sorry 'bout that… okay… review again… I LOVE REVIEWS… okay ja ne


	26. Revising 26

Hex

Disclaimer: BACK OFF BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH MY VERY POINTY NECKLACE !!!!!! Dawm it! How many times do I have to tell you… I DON'T OWN HIM SO SHOVE IT!!!!!

Chapter 28

Your Gone 

A/n: I am SO sorry about my last chapter… it went psycho on me… so blame the comp. If you didn't understand it last time read it now… I think I fixed it… okay… read and review… mostly REVIEW!!!

Kagome sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. Kagura had talked her into moving in the room with her. Kagome didn't like the idea, but where else would Kagura sleep. Except, maybe with Naraku or on the couch. Either way. Kagome didn't want her to move in, but did she have much of a choice?

Her visit with InuYasha the other day was as normal. They drove to DQ like always, and they had what they always had, and talked about what they always did. Wait, let me rephrase that, they didn't talk at all. Neither would talk, to afraid of what to say.

It had been two weeks since the group left. Kagome wanted out, but she had 12 more days to go. Oh, hell did she want to leave. She wanted to see InuYasha everyday, every hour, whenever she could.

Kagome sighed. InuYasha said he wasn't coming today, that he had no gas. In fact he called her twice that morning to make it up to her. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the two were going out. Kagome did wish it was true, but unfortunately, she thought InuYasha could never learn to love her. The main word, thought! 

InuYasha sighed. Why, why couldn't Sessomaru have gotten gas, why was the gas station so far away, why was Sango gone with Miroku! If only he could see her again, he wanted to see her. He didn't want to call her for the third time, then he'd seem like a love sick loser. No, he just wanted a better life.

Kagome sighed. She wanted to go in the jeep, but it had a flat tire, how could you drive with a flat tire? Ohh did she hate the world. Anyone who might have a pump was gone, or didn't want her using it. Not that she'd brake it, they were just annoying jerks. The name 'InuYasha' wouldn't stop ringing in her head. She had drowned out every noise of Kagura's boxes slamming down just to think of him.

InuYasha wouldn't stop thinking of Kagome. Why couldn't he get her out of his head! He knew why, because he loved her, he loved her So much! 

Kagura slammed a box down and glanced at Kagome. She was off in space, somewhere. Kagura didn't like Kagome much, but something gave her the trust, "Kagome?" Kagura asked, in a harsh and cold voice. She had a good way of hiding her feelings and thoughts so they didn't appear on her face.

Kagome didn't answer, just sat there, watching the ceiling as if it were telling her something. But we all know we haven't once gotten the answer from the ceiling. Kagura sighed. Kagome was a wreck and a bitch when InuYasha wasn't around. 

"Dawm you, don't you get it, he's just gone for one day, one day, and here you are moping around," Kagura growled, knowing she wouldn't hear, but said it more to herself then to her.

InuYasha snarled and stood before stomping down to the kitchen for Ramen. After a giant bowl, he still felt like crap. All he wanted to do was to see Kagome. All he could do was think about Kagome. It didn't combine well; he didn't want to just think about her, he wanted to see her. Boy did it annoy him. Again with the 'You always want what you can't have' line, coming from every corner of the room. It seemed the world wanted them apart. And this was the only time InuYasha listened to the world. For now anyways.

A music like noise was heard on Kagome's laptop. It was an IM from Niomi. Kagome sat up and and started to type.

Niomi: Sup?

Kagome: Nothin' so how are you, I haven't seen you on line, did something happen?

Niomi: Yeah, I was born and parents decided they wanted to curse me… I got grounded for going out with Heji again, they don't get it, it's my life *cries* they need to get over it… I'm not their baby girl anymore…

Kagome: *nods head* Yeah… I see… but you should give them credit…

Niomi: Your right, because 1 week before I was ungrounded, he dumped me!

Kagome *bits lip and trys not to laugh* See…

Niomi: Ohh shut up…

Kagome: lol… don't take things so personally…

Niomi: I'll take it anyway I want…

Kagome: Yeah, whatever…

Niomi: Listen, I got to go… stupid parents again, see ya…

Kagome: See ya…

LadyNiomi signed off

Another short chat, and another start of boredom. 

InuYasha stood up and stormed out of the room. If he could had anything to say, he was going to see Kagome. InuYasha jumped from rough to rough on his way to the gas station.

A/n: Yeah… this was short... bite me! Anyways.. as you can tell I'm not in a great mood, and I'm tired, plus InuYasha comes on in 10 minutes… so yeah… reviews to answer and then I'll be happy! Okay… review and the next chapter will be 5 pages long… but only if I get at least 30 reviews A LEAST! You all know the more you review the more I write.. okay… ja ne

ladykaa28: I can't tell you… then you'll probably stop reading cause you know what will happen =P anyways… Kagome has 1 month left… well.. 3 weeks really…and the sleep outside thing… I might have to do that… I'll think 'bout it… Kagura slept with Naraku… because they are going out… see that's why Koga's after Kag… is because Kagura's not seeing him anymore… review again ^.^ ja ne

Kooka na Hoshi: YEAH… okay… that would be SO much fun… but see… Koga is gonna be very important later… so I can't kill him or drive him insane.. *sweatdrop* sorry… thanks for the fun ideas… review again and I'll give you a piece of candy for you troubles… lol… ja ne


	27. Revising 27

Hex

Disclaimer: DAWM YOU… I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!! *rips disclaimer into pieces and slams it in garbage can * DIE… JUST LEAVE ME BE!!!!! IF I OWNED HIM DO YOU THINK I WOULD WRITE A DISCLAIMER… DO YOU ALL WANT ME TO PITY MYSELF IS THAT IT?

Chapter 29

Kagome, I'm home

Kagome sighed and jumped off her bed. '_I don't care anymore, I'll find a stupid dawm pump or I'll just die in the process,'_ she thought to herself. She stomped outside and walked down to Maji's place, she could be home by now, she has a pump. Maji was here for anger management, she wasn't all that bad now but mostly kept to herself. Kagome learned to like Maji, and the two talked to each other occasionally.

Kagome walked up the door's steps and knocked. In about 3 seconds the door swung open as Maji stepped aside to let her friend in. Kagome bowed and stepped in, "Do you have a pump?" Kagome asked.

Maji sighed and pointed to a closet, "In there," she said.

Kagome felt her heart race as she ran to the closet and flung it open. She almost ripped it apart looking for it. Maji's eyes grew wide as Kagome grabbed the pump and ran back outside with a "Thank you." Kagome raced to her jeep and started to pump the air in nonstop and very fast.

InuYasha jumped behind the gas station and walked around to the front. He grabbed a container and filled it up. He walked inside and paid before walking back out and behind the station to jump off buildings again.

Kagome's tire aired up as she jumped in the jeep and started it before driving off.

InuYasha filled up Sessomaru's truck and jumped in before driving off to the highway. When InuYasha arrived at the trailer he sighed. The jeep was gone. Could Kagome had lied just so she wouldn't have to see him again. She was probably getting sick of him and that's why. InuYasha felt hurt but couldn't blame her. Who could like a half-breed like him.

A/n: I know I could *gets dreamy eyes* I am normal…

Kagome pulled up the driveway of the mansion and jumped out. Every car was gone. Could InuYasha had lied about Sessomaru's truck in order to stop seeing her. Was she really that annoying? But she couldn't blame him. She was just a stupid little wench, how did she ever expect InuYasha to love her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome fell down onto her bed and hugged her pillow. Trying to hold back a sob she breathed deep of the rose like scent. InuYasha didn't want to see her. Fine, he didn't have to, why should she care, she was never even with him.

InuYasha sat on his bed and pulled out a book called, 'How Could You Love Me?' as he opened the book he sighed. Kagome didn't want to see him. That's fine, he'll just have to deal. No one could love him, how did he ever expect her to?

A/n: I don't know if there really is a book out there like that… so don't start with me!!!!

Not being able to focus on her story that she was writing she pulled out her drawing pad. What she drew was again of InuYasha. In her daze she drew his whole body. He was standing with Kagome behind him. Kagome had her hands on his shoulders, and was peering over his shoulder to the ground. His right hand was reaching over to his left shoulder as is clutched onto Kagome's, looking to the ground also.

Kagome sighed. She again drew a picture of InuYasha without even knowing it.

InuYasha sighed. He couldn't focus on the book he was reading. He pulled out his 'problem book' and started to write…

:: Kagome ditched me today. Can't say I blame her. She can do better then me. I just wish she would be honest. Maybe I won't go see her tomorrow. Maybe she'll be happy if I leave her alone. That's what I might do, that might help her focus::

InuYasha closed the book and looked up to the ceiling as he pulled on his headphones and went to sleep.

Kagome sighed. She wanted to see him, but he didn't want to see her. She felt like a loser. How could InuYasha not be honest to her. If he didn't want to see her that was fine, but she wanted to know, not be lied to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple of day's neither saw each other. Both stayed away. Kagome was leaving Tama in 2 days and Koga was about to become Kagome's dinner if he didn't leave her alone.

A/n: get your head out of the gutter you hentia's… 

InuYasha was a wreck at home. He hardly ate, he barley slept, and didn't even talk to anyone unless necessary.

Kagome was the same. She didn't eat, she didn't talk unless she was killing Koga, and she hardly slept. She couldn't stay focus on anything and Kagura was getting sick of it. 2 more day's of Tama and she wasn't even happy.

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Sessomaru, Rin, and Shippo decided to have a 'welcome to your new home' party. InuYasha tried to make it extra special. 

Kagome was busy packing. She shoved a few boxes in the back of her little jeep. She didn't have much. Just three boxes of clothes, two boxes of books, one box of drawings folders and other's such, a box of posters, another box of random stuff, a box of anime binders, and her laptop. She had to shove things in. It was hard to move around in the jeep and hard to think straight. 

Two more days and she was out of there. Two more days and she could see InuYasha. Two more days and the adventure will begin…

A/n: short chapter.. I know… but I had barley any reviews… so if I get a bunch I'll have 5 pages up… okay… ja ne… and for all of you who yelled at me to speed it up… be happy… okay… 

~~Santa raped my dog~~: YES!!! I love your name!!!!!! Beside points…. Neways… okay… I wrote today… and umm… yeah… that it… fav color is black… *evil grin * Evanescence is my fav band… then Papa Roach… and you have just as sick of mind as me!!!!!!

Mandy669: Really… YES!! I have a good AU fic… and I know how you feel.. I used to HATE AU fics… but now that's all I read… I have no idea why… but now those feudal Japan serious related get on my nerves… neways… review again.. ja ne

ladykaa28: HA! Try to win me over with 'I wouldn't stop reading if you told me' well.. it's not gonna work… read or stay confused! 

Inuyuki Youkai: *blink blink*good Idea… Im'ing someone.. yeah… to bad I'm so dawm blond… neways… InuYasha doesn't chat much though… if you haven't noticed I mean I know I gave his a comp. But he's not gonna be much of a comp. Freak.. neways… thanks for the review… ja ne


	28. Revising 28

Hex

Disclaimer: SHOVE IT!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 30

Welcome Home

A/n: I already have 30 chapters up in 1 and a half weeks *does happy dance* review more and there will be WAY more… now go read

Kagome was let free today. Tama was behind her, along with Koga and memories. Good memories and bad. So much hurt, but she was glad to be out.

When she left she didn't go straight home, instead she went to DQ. She sat a long time in the booth her and InuYasha always sat at when they used to come. Finally she left.

When she pulled up the driveway something of excitement over took her. She walked up to the door and opened it. When she walked inside and to the living room a loud blast was heard and "WELCOME TP YOUR NEW HOME, KAGOME!" everyone screamed. Kagome's heart leapt. The first person she saw was InuYasha. His smile was warm, but his gaze on her was of sorrow. Why was he sad? Did he not want her there? Kagome didn't mind it though. 

"Thank you so much," she said looking around at all her friends.  Kagome didn't know what she did until she was in his arms. But she had ran to InuYasha and had wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprisingly he hugged back. Everyone burst into laughter as the two let go of each other and blushed.

Rin smiled and jabbed Sessomaru in the ribs before nodding to the two, "I know," Sessomaru said, "We're gonna have to help my little brother out," he added.

Rin smiled and Sango along with Miroku had over heard what they said, "So what will we do?" Miroku asked.

"I have an idea," Sango said…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was helping Kagome move into her room as if she were as so importance.  Everyone had left though later, leaving Kagome alone in the room along with a box. Kagome eyed the box but opened the lid.

Inside was InuYasha's problem book and some pictures. Kagome automatically opened the book to the last page she left off…

:: but then, the moonless night came. Kagome had followed me into the woods. We had a short talk, and before I knew it, we were both leaning in for a kiss. Then her brother popped up. I really wanted to kill him. But at the same time I wanted to thank him. I'm not good enough for Kagome, she needs better, but it is certain I love her, I have no idea why, but that night it became clear, I truly love Kagome. Then Kagome seemed troubled about it. As if relived that her brother came. I'm going to tell her to forget what happened, I think she want's it that way::

Kagome shut the book and held it close to her heart. InuYasha loved her, he really loved her!

InuYasha walked into his room where a folder was laying on his bed. He glanced at it and opened it. What he saw was the drawing of him and Kagome, drawn by Kagome. He felt something there. Like she really did care. No, she couldn't care. InuYasha put the picture back in the folder and looked up. Sessomaru was at the doorway.

InuYasha sighed, "What do you want?" InuYasha growled.

"She truly loves you," Sessomaru said as if it were a good reason for his presence.

InuYasha blinked, "And how do you know?" he snapped.

"I see it in her eyes, don't tell me you don't feel the same?" Sessomaru questioned.

"Feh," InuYasha turned away from his gaze on his brother.

"Just tell her," Sessomaru said.

InuYasha looked up to his brother, "Get out!" he commanded.

"Fine, but think about it," with that said Sessomaru left.

InuYasha pouted. He wanted to tell her, but was it true what Sessomaru said, did she really love him?

Kagome didn't know what to do. She decided to talk to InuYasha.

Kagome walked in his room. He seemed troubled of something and didn't notice her presence. 

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned as he jumped from her voice.

"Ohh… hi," he said. Kagome bit her lip but sat down next to him. She handed his journal. InuYasha eyed it for a second and snatched it.

"I thought I asked you not to touch it," he snapped.

Kagome winced, "I didn't mean to, it was in my room waiting there, and I couldn't help but read the rest," she said.

"The rest?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah… the part I needed to know," she smiled again.

InuYasha blushed and looked down to the book, "Ohh…" he said.

"Look, InuYasha, I-I," before Kagome could say more InuYasha jumped up and bolted to the door. Swinging it open he reviled all 5 friends who's ears were once pressed against the door. 

"What, are you doing here," InuYasha growled.

"Listening to," Miroku started but Sango elbowed him.

"Listening to you spill your guts out to Kagome and her telling you the same," Shippo finished before anyone could stop him.

InuYasha and Kagome blushed as InuYasha pushed passed them, "Keep out of my life," he yelled back and stormed out of the house with Kagome close behind.

"I told you we should've listened outside the window," Shippo said as everyone glared at him.

 Kagome ran outside and over to InuYasha. He was sitting in the garden watching the water fountain. Kagome sat down next to him on the bench.

"So…" Kagome started.

"Sorry I stormed out like that… look Kagome what you read was true, all of it was true," he said now looking into her eyes.

Kagome smiled, "InuYasha," she whispered.

Both became closer and closer until their lips meet and happiness filled their once empty hearts (from sango story.. teehee)

They left each other slowly, eyes still closed as they parted, Kagome opened her eyes and so did InuYasha's.

Kagome just smiled as both held hands and looked up into the stars.

"What… that's it, come on… that wasn't even worth it, Rin a Sessomaru do more then that," Shippo whined as the other to loves blushed.

"Yes, but would you rather more," Mitoku asked.

Shippo's face changed to pure disgust, "Ewww, Miroku," Shippo said.

"Get your heads out of the gutter you two," Sango said.

"Yeah… whatever," Miroku said as they pouted from the lack of action.

A/n: THERE!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY!!!! GRRR… dawm it!!!! You people wouldn't stop nagging me about getting them together… so there you have it… not much of a get together… but yeah… stay tuned for more chapters… please… just cause they kissed isn't gonna mean your giving up on my story does it? Okay…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please… I want a lot of reviews… I love this story and want people to tell me how much they love it… JUST REVIEW!!!!


	29. Revising 29

Hex

Disclaimer: BITE ME YOU FUCKIN' RETARDS!!!!!!!

Chapter 31

Hex and Death

A/n: Did you all love the last chapter... I'm sure you did… now do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Kagome smiled and leaned against InuYasha's shoulder as they sat on the couch watching TV. InuYasha grabbed her hand and smiled. They had each other now, and that's all he wanted.

"So, you gonna tell her about 'Hex'," Miroku asked as he watched the two.

"Oh…" InuYasha said and looked down with sorrow.

Kagome looked up at him, "What?" she asked.

"My gang… it's called Hex, now that me and you are… well yeah… do you want to join?" he asked. He seemed sad, as if that wasn't what he wanted.

Kagome didn't notice though, "Yes, of coarse," she said.

Miroku smiled , "Great… let's go," he said and jumped up.

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"Well to get in you need to go through a test… and everyone's down at the alley, so let's go," Miroku said.

Kagome followed as everyone went out to the blazer/jeep/truck.

They all drove down town to a large shadowed alley. They stopped across the street as everyone ran into the alley. There were a lot of people there. Candle were light and everyone was smoking a cigarette.

Kagome bit her lip and looked up to InuYasha, his face had changed from worried to calm and fierce.

"InuYasha-sama," one boy called. InuYasha did nothing.

'_InuYasha-sama (lord)'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Leader InuYasha," a guy said and bowed.

'_Leader.. is InuYasha the leader?'_ she asked herself.

"Get 10 people Sessomaru, we'll do the burn," InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome froze, '_the burn'_ she thought to herself.

Ten people returned, "Kagome, the way to get into the gang is to have 10 people burn you with their cigarettes, and if you don't cry your in" InuYasha muttered. Kagome smiled, she could handle that.

Kagome walked over to a chair and swung her leg over the back and wrapped her arms around it. She pulled up the back of her shirt up and waited.

Ten people came up to her. The first took no mercy. He pressed the cigarette against her back. Then five others joined, them soon all of them. Kagome couldn't say she didn't feel it. Because she did, boy did she feel it.

They kept lighting the cigarette back up and burning her again and again. InuYasha was standing in front of her. His eyes were full of worry but his face was calm and non-caring.

Finally it was over with. All of it was over with. Kagome stood up and winced in pain. Her back hurt like she was to hell and back. 

InuYasha walked over to her and hugged her.. Much to her surprise no one carried.

"Sorry," InuYasha mumbled.

"Sorry for what," Kagome said and could feel him smile.

"Welcome," InuYasha said a bit louder for all to hear as he stepped back. Many others came up to her to greet her as a new member.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha had been quiet the month or so, like something was seriously on his mind. Kagome finally decided to ask, but he never gave her an answer.

It turns out Koga was out of boarding school. He served his 2 months and was roaming around the city. With his gang called 'Drater.'

A/n: guess what… spell that backwards… it spells retard! lol… okay… I'm fine… 

Kagome was very sad about it. She didn't want to see Koga.

They gang was in the alley when Koga came. He stepped up to InuYasha and Kagome as he watched them closely. InuYasha and Kagome were holding hands glaring at Koga. He noticed this and growled. 

"You dare take my woman," Koga snapped.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" InuYasha yelled.

"SHUT UP DIP SHIT!" Koga yelled back.

"GO TO HELL," InuYasha yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU," Koga yelled and before anyone knew it, Kagome and and InuYasha were shot.

A/n: I was gonna leave it here… but I thought better of it…. Okay… read

Kagome looked down at her stomach. A pool of blood poured from her stomach. InuYasha was the same way but could handle it because of his demon blood. Kagome felt the pain wash over her. 

InuYasha gapped at this. Her held Kagome as she fell back, "Kagome…" InuYasha whispered as he slowly crotched down with her in his arms, "Kagome," he said again.

"Inu… Yasha," she stuttered.

"Kagome, no Kagome," held said again.

"InuYasha… I love you…" she said and fell into a deep never ending sleep.

"Kagome," InuYasha cried out as he held her close, "It's all my fault.. all my fault… no KAGOME," he moaned. InuYasha snapped. His eyes went cold as her placed her down slowly and turned to Koga, "You…" he glared.

Koga smirked, "What could a hanyou like you do to-" before he could finish InuYasha had charged at him and sliced him in many pieces. Everyone gasped in horror. InuYasha's eyes flashed red. He picked up Kagome and jumped up the buildings away from everone…

A/n: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! Please… please don't kill me… please… I beg of you… please… okay… next chapter will be the last… ja ne


	30. Revising 30

Hex

Disclaimer: SHOVE IT AND ASK NEVER AGAIN!!!

Chapter 32

All My Fault

A/n: you know you love me.. you can't get enough of me… just don't kill me 'kay? I know I said this might be 40-50 or even 60 chapters long but I couldn't think of anything so DEAL!!!

InuYasha jumped to the hospital, he knew she was dead, and couldn't be brought back to life, but he needed to help her, to keep her anyway safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 week later at her funeral…

InuYasha was wearing a black tuxedo.  He held a red rose in his hand as he said some words of her. They didn't want a preacher coming since Kagome wasn't Christian.

"Kagome was extraordinary, she always was on the edge, she always was happy," InuYasha choked and kept going, "She was the best friend you could ever have, so loyal, so sweet, no one could amount to her, she was one of a kind," he said, and was done.

Everyone smiled as they through a rose or something down in her grave, to let her sleep in peace.

InuYasha teared as he looked down into her grave with sorrow.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I ,love you to," he said and through the rose down into the under earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha was gone for weeks. He was mostly at Tama around the tree he and Kagome almost kissed once. 

So much… she died, and he thought it his fault, she loved him and for what… her life. No, she chose to love him, and he chose to love her. They were of love, but why couldn't he have told her earlier. If he told her sooner maybe they could be together longer, maybe they could've had a nice life with lots of love. But no, he was too dumb to notice her feelings. Why, why did it come to this… why…

A/n: short chapter… but what can I say… exept… DON'T KILL ME… neways… I'm writing another story called 'Define "normal"' it's based on a book I read… here…. I'll tell you a summary and if you want to read it I'll have it posted today… okay.. to the summary…

AU… Kagome is a perfect student with perfect grades but no friends… InuYasha is a troublesome guy who is rich… Kagome has a mentally depressed mother and run away father… InuYasha has to busy of parents to even notice him… When Kagome has to council InuYasha for the new program 'peer concealing'  what will happen between the two… did Kagome ever think that InuYasha was actually a pretty normal guy underneath it all….InuYasha has problems of his own… can they work it out with each other and fall in love for a result? 

Okay… please read… I would appreciate it! Ja ne …


	31. The End

A/n: I decided to put an authors note… so… here you go…

Sorry I killed her… but would you rather me say they fell in love and lived happily ever after… *sweatdrop* wait… I bet you would… umm… don't kill me… does that work as a plea… 

Listen… heres to all these questions…

*Why was Sango sad when InuYasha told her to forget about the 'kiss'?

A: because she was confused… she didn't know WHAT to think…

*Did Sango and Miroku get together?

A: yes… at the alley, I think I typed them to have a kiss… so read again I know it's in there….

*Why not kill you?

A: Because if you did then you wouldn't get any more stories.

*Why did you kill Kagome?

A: because I wanted to.. I mean… I didn't want a happily ever after, those are yes… fun… but I wanted action… I wanted a sad ending… I hate happy endings… although they are gonna be happy in 'Child of Love' and 'Define "Normal"' but don't kill me.. please.. I did nothing wrong but try to make this interesting…

Okay… ask anymore questions and leave your e-mail address so I'll be sure to write you with the answer… don't kill me and I hope you liked the story! ^.^


	32. Last Time!

DAWN IT!!!!!!!

Okay you people… this is the last authors note so listen carefully….

I am NOT doing a sequel…. This was MY story and I'm not going to do what you want… I wrote this story because I had the idea.. if you hate it that bad go read someone else's story or write your own…

I think people who feed off of happy stories are sick… yes some are fun but if your gonna yell at me for ending the story with her dead… then get over yourselves..

Again… this was MY I repeat MY story… not yours… if your gonna flame me then whatever… just know this… you have no right to tell me how to run my story… 

Listen… I'm not trying to rag on you all but you need to get it in your head that this was MY story and that there is nothing you can do to change what already has been done…

Besides… all I want is a good story that I yes I wrote… happy stories are fun but don't tell me that you would love it every time… it gets sickening after awhile…

If you want a story written by me with a happy ending then read 'Define "Normal"' that should be more what your looking for…

I wrote this story of my own free will… and you have no right to tell me how to run it….

Thank you all who said they loved it… I appreciate it… all who don't need to get a reality check

Ps: I'm sorry if I seem in a bad mood but I had a bad day and all those flames made me sick…

SO SHOVE IT YOU FUCKING BABYS!!!!!! 

Ja ne…

Kinchiata


End file.
